Betrothed to the Bestie
by danietastic
Summary: Major Changes to the Main Story line or minor i kinda cant tell at this point its HinaXSasu and other many pairings first fanfic so please don't judge too hard but could use some creative criticism
1. Prologue

Sorry this is my first fanfic and I am an artist not a writer so I apologize for my poor story hopefully it will get better. ^_^ This story will start out with the rookie 9 being 5 particularly on Hinata's birthday (which means team Gai is 6).

There are a few changes to the story line which include:

-Deidara is Ino's older brother

-Hidan, Kakashi, and Kimimaro are triplets and Kabuto is their younger brother Sakumo is alive and his wife was the person the sage of the six paths tried to instill the 10 tailed beast in so her children were all born with "birth defects" which are really the ablities they really have in the current show but she died giving birth to Kabuto.

-Yahiko and Jugo are brothers but Jugo is held captive by Orochimaru

-Karin is Sakura's sister

-Sasori is one of the sand siblings which means Granny Chyio is their grandmother

-Nagato is Naruto's brother and Minato and Kushina are alive so Minato is the current hokage and Kushina the ninetails container

-Konan is TenTens big sis

-Gai is Lee's father

-Mangetsu and Suigetsu are Kisame's kids

-Obito is alive (as well as Rin) and Sai is his younger brother and they are Itachi and Sasukes cousins

-There was no Uchiha massacre or plot to overthrow the Hokage

-Neji's father and Hinata's mother are still alive

-and I gave them cell phones ^_^

Well here goes nothing….

I am Danietastic and I approve this message *smiles with signature Lee smile*

I do not own Naruto but I do sure wish I did


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto o.o tho I wish I did

It all started out as a normal birthday well as normal as it can be for the shy Hyuga heiress on this cold December day. She was nervous as to her father and mother had thrown a grand party, and it wasn't one of the traditional ball parties she expected from them but all the kids from the village where there. Most importantly a certain knuckleheaded child of the 4th hokage was there. As the young heiress gazed from afar at the blonde bimbo striking out again with a certain pink-haired girl she didn't realize her best friend jump down from a tree behind her till it was too late.

"RAWR!"

The young heiress screamed. "Sasuke! You Teme!"

"Awwww Hinata-hime that hurts… in here" he said pointing to his heart.

"You know I can never stay mad at you, Sasuke-kun." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu hime!"

"Arigato Sasuke-kun," the young heiress said to her best friend "but did you have to scare me like that?"

"I was just in a hurry I wanted to get to you before nii-san did." Replied the raven spikey haired child.

"Itachi-nii is back?" she asked eagerly. "is Kakashi-san back too?"

"No he, Obito, and Rin are still out with Hokage-sama."

The young heiress fiddled with her fingers and looked at the ground, when she didn't feel like being cooped up on the Hyuga compound she wud sneak over to the Uchiha compound and hang around Sasuke and his family. To see that some of her second family couldn't make it saddened her. "Well at least you and Itachi-nii are here!" she said jumping and hugging the young Uchiha causing him to blush.

"Hime I wanted to give you your first pres-" the young boy started.

"PRESENT TIME!" Hinata's mother called followed by the loud sound of kids running to gather around the heiress all them begging her to open their present first. She turned around and Sasuke was walking away looking at the ground slowly.

"I wanna ooo-oopeen S-sa—saaauke-kun's pres-sssent fff-first" stuttered Hinata.

Coal eyes met lavender and the Sasuke ran back over to hand her a lil hand wrapped box, "I wrapped it all by myself," noticing Itachi's glare "well mother helped a little." Then stuck his tounge out at his older brother. Hinata blushed.

Hinata started at the pretty wrapping paper, "HURRY UP HINATA YOU GOTTA OPEN OURS NEXT" the other children rushed her. Hinata unwrapped a small sliver box and inside was a white gold necklace with a lily pendant. Shocked Hinata had no clue what to say, so Sasuke spoke up "I saved up all my allowance and some Christmas money for it and borrowed a little bit from nii-san but for you it was wo-" he was cut off by the young heiress hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. Or at least that's what she was aiming for but the two children's lips met. Both of them turned bright red and Hinata ran over to her mother and hid her face in her mother's dress.

The rest of the day was nothing compared to that kiss, Hinata kinda spent the rest of the day in a daze Sasuke trying to act like he was cool said nothing but stayed flustered. Hinata wasn't payin attention to her other presents like the dresses Ino and Sakura got her, Neji had gotten her some ninja shoes and a kunai, she didn't even pay attention to the fox stuffed animal Naruto had gotten her. The only thing that got her attention was the kitten that Hidan had gotten her, or he said it was from him and Kakashi but he wasn't there to give it to her, but Kiba's new puppy started chasing it around as Hinata giggled and Kiba chased them.

After she opened all the presents it was time for cake and cinnamon rolls her favorite and of course she had a tray of tomatoes for Sasuke her best friend. When everyone was eating she noticed her father and Fugaku-san were missing.

"Mother?" the curious girl asked "where is father?"

"Well he just has business to conduct with Uchiha-sama" her mother replied.

"Ooooonnn mmmmmyyy bbiiirrrtt-tthhday?" she said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh honey it has to do with your birthday sweetie, but I must go Hinabi is waking up from her nap." She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked to the nursery.

"Oh Sasuke-kun how could you let that stuck up girl steal your first kiss?" all the fangirls asked with Sakura and Ino leading them (probably the only reason that they came to Hinata's party.)

"Tch so what? What if I like Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-CHAN?" they yelled.

"Sasuke, father and Hyuga-sama need to talk to you and Hinata-nee." Itachi saved him but walked into the lions den being 11 walking around the 5 and 6 yr old fangirls. "Oi!" was all he could say.

Hinata and Sasuke walked into Hiashi's office where Fugaku was seated in front of his desk ready to talk to the two young children.

"Hai oto-san?" Hinata said to her father bowing.

"Sasuke, Hinata, please take a seat."

The two children gulped and sat, Hinata started twiddling her fingers. "Hinata now that you are of age-"

"But Father I'm 5!"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME! As I was saying now that you are of age it is tradition for us to arrange your marriage and as heiress of the clan you must agree to these terms."

"Hai," she whispered.

_Thank goodness I'm not an heir_, thought Sasuke, _that's too much pressure... but what am I doing here?_

"That's where you come in my son," said Fugaku.

Sasuke snapped his head up in amazement, he and Hinata both looked shocked.

"You two shall be engaged after Hinata's 18th birthday and married before her 21st but since she is the Hyuga heir that means you will live on the Hyuga compound afterwards"

"And if you both agree to this we will pre-enroll you two in the Ninja Academy."

"Permission to speak sir," Sasuke waited for Hiashi's nod, "even if we agree can we start along with our friends?"

"Would that be ok with you Hinata?"

"Hhhaaaiiii"

"Fine then you two shall be betrothed but you both will begin your training, maybe some of your friends or family could help but Hinata I will be teaching you about your Byakugan. You two are dismissed."

"Wow we're betrothed Sasuke!"

"Guess this means you'll always be my hime" he said kissing her hand causing her to turn a dark red.

7 yrs later…

Hinata's and Sasuke's future marriage stayed secret but their friendship was stronger than ever. Sasuke woke up that morning cause his cell phone was ringing he lazily looked at it and saw it was Hinata, "Good morning Hime" he said sleeply.

"UCHIHA SASUKE WAKE UP YOU'RE LATE! YOU MIGHT MISS THEM CHOOSING OUR TEAMS!"

"Crap I'll be there in a few," the poor Uchiha male was up late with Itachi studying cause he wanted to be good enough to be on the lovely heiress' team.

He rushed to the academy and made it with 10 min to spare but not in time to snag a seat next to Hinata who had Kiba, the canine boy he knew he didn't have to worry about but on the other side was the 4th hokages son Naruto! Now he had to worry about… since Sasuke and Hinata were such good friends she's out grew her stutter and lack of confidence cause she knew that no matter what others thought of her she would always have her husband to be. Naruto was crushing hard on the blue haired heiress even though because he was the 4th's son he had his own fan girls he liked the one girl that never chased him.

"Hey dobe move I wanna sit next to Hinata!"

"Sorry Teme I was here first"

"Well she's my best friend"

"Well soon she'll be my girlfriend!"

That right there caused the Uchiha to become enraged and grabbed Naruto by the collar "Never in a million years will Hinata ever date such scum like yourself. Just cause your father is the Hokage don't mean your shit don't stink"

"Sasuke-kun please don't curse like that!" Hinata didn't like the fight but she didn't want her future husband cursing either.

"Fine I will sit behind you my hime."

Sasuke pulled out his phone and started texting Hinata, _I'm not sure how much longer I can pull off this anymore when can we tell people we are gonna be married in 9 years?_

_Don't you think that sayin we will be married in 9 years gives a big gap?_

_Not if you say we are arrange to be married._

_That makes it seem like we don't wanna get married._

_Well does it matter what they think? All that matters is that they know that your mine and I'm yours and I love you my hime._

"Sasuke! Hinata! Don't make me take your phones!"

"Hai Iruka sensei!"

"Tch"

"Well Sasuke if you think that it's such a bother I guess you won't mind me reading out loud what you two seem to be texting. Hmmm?"

"Well… I… uh…"

"Not so tough now huh?"

"Come on teme tell us what you and Hinata-chan have been texting!"

"It can't be that important if it's with that ugly whore" said the pink hair kunochi.

"You forgot spoiled bitch," agreed her sidekick Ino.

"Your just jealous cause I'm marrying Sasuke and you're not! Oops!" Hinata said covering her mouth. "Guess the secret's out Sasuke-kun."

There was a big awkward silence for a good 10 minutes before Iruka decided to break the slience with the teams.

Hinata's POV

Oh man I can't believe I just told everyone about our arranged marriage! I feel like such an idiot! I hope the elders don't get peeved.

"Miss Hyuga!"

"Hai Sensei?"

"We were gonna give out the teams but it seems you kinda already knew half of your team so will you shut up and allow me to start?"

"Iruka Sensei I'm sorry"

"Alright so in Team 7 we have Uchiha Sasuke, Hygua Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto."

A small smile crept across my face as I saw the disappointment plastered across Sakura and Ino's faces.

"Team 8 will be Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

I started laughing to myself so hard on the inside that I missed who was on Team 9 but snapped back into reality when I heard Ino scream.

"You can't do this to me! Just cause our fathers were the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho Team doesn't mean we will be too! Just in case you haven't noticed I'm a girl!"

"Ino stop being a drama queen its not like me or Choji are looking forward to teaming up with your stuck up preppy ass on team 10!" Wow Shikamaru really got her to shut up but got a snicker from rest of the class.

"Well this will be your last time here for a while so you are dismissed. Your new sensei will be contacting you within the day."

I was so excited Sasuke, Naruto, and me were a team! As we were leaving I ran up and grabbed both of them by the arm with and with a smile on my face asked them if they wanted to spar while we waited for our new sensei. And we were off to the training grounds….

Kakashi POV (forgot to say he has a Sharingan somehow)

Well whatcha know I was gonna be my best friend's little cousin's sensei. Maybe I shouldn't have quit the ANBU but then again I would be like Itachi and never be home. Then again I could've done what Obito and Rin did and stop being a shinobi and get married and have kids. Nah! Well off to meet my new team.

Normal POV at the training grounds

Hinata was bent over panting while Sasuke was standing up fine until he coughed up blood. Naruto ran over, well limped over, to make sure his teammate was okay. "Hey dude you 'kay?"

"Yeah" cough "She just got me good in the stomach."

"Sorry I'm late"

"Kakashi-san!" The young heiress ran up to her friend, "Are you our sensei?"

"Yes. Wow I knew I was the little Uchiha's sensei but I was unaware I was yours and and the young Uzumaki's too."

"Hey how come he gets young but I get little?" complained the pouting raven haired boy.

"Cause I'm your sensei and I said so. Plus your brother and cousin are some of my closest friends I watched you grow up so you'll always be little Sasuke to me. And I see ya'll started practicing without me and which one of you two got the poor baby in the stomach?"

"I DID KAKASHI!" beamed Hinata.

"Wow they were right big things do come in small packages" Kakashi said causing her to blush. "Well, take a break and then we'll start with your test, if you're not good enough I will send you all back to the academy. I promise!" he said with a stern look.

"Hinata-chan can I talk to you?" Sasuke said grabbing her wrist, "I think that since we are supposed to get married we should try getting dating.

"I'd like that Sasuke-kun," she said blushing.

"There's this really nice BBQ place I would love to take you to tonight, if you will join me." He said throwing her some of his Uchiha charm.

"Hey you two since we are a team now how about we go to Ichiraku's?" The blonde knucklehead said interrupting their special moment.

"Dobe cant you tell we were trying to talk?"

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-san let's not fight we can go get ramen for lunch and then meet Kakashi-sensei back here," Hinata said. Then whispered to Sasuke, "tonight we can go to dinner," and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh don't I get a kiss too Hinata-CHAAAANNNN?"

Sasuke punched Naruto so hard he went thru a couple buildings, grabbing Hinata's hand pretty much dragging her away to the ramen joint where they were to meet Naruto well if he wasn't dead. As the two strolled into Ichiraku's Naruto ran up to them and plopped next to Hinata "Teuchi my man! The lady's meal is on me!"

"Naruto-san there's no need I can pay for myself."

"No if Sasuke-teme is buying you dinner I will buy you lunch."

"But I'm taking her out on a date tonight dobe. This is just a team lunch but if anyone pays for Hinata-hime it will be me!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The two turned to watch a very pissed Hyuga heiress storm out.

Back at the training grounds

Hinata was waiting on Kakashi and her teammates so she was punching a tree taking her anger out after the scene she just witnessed. She couldn't stand that they had been a team for all of half a day and they were already fighting. She heard a sound behind her and she activated her Byakugan and turned to strike only to find her cousin Neji. "Wow you are pissed! Sasuke texted me and told me you ran out on him and Naruto without eating lunch. So I brought you a bento."

"Thanks nii-san, but I'm not hungry."

"I will not take no for an answer Kakashi is a hard core teacher you need to eat."

"Fine, thanks nii-san. I will see you at home later."

Neji kissed his year younger cousin on the forehead, "keep your head up not all teammates get along at first, just be happy you have two people who care about you on your team. I will see you later."

As she watched her cousin walk away tears started flooding her eyes she hated conflict, that's why she became a ninja to resolve it. She dropped to the ground and started bawling. Why her? Why did she have to be the heiress? Why did she have to live life like expected of her? She envied Hanabi, she got to do whatever, date whomever, and live life how she wanted. She didn't dislike the idea of marrying Sasuke, I mean who wouldn't? She just wished it was her decision and then speak of the devil the cool raven haired Uchiha lifted her chin and looked to her lavender eyes "what's wrong my hime? You know I don't like seeing tears in those lovely eyes of yours."

"Nothing," she lied wiping away the tears. She looked into those charcoal eyes of her best friend who she was bound to marry within the next 9 years and she knew she couldn't lie to him. "I just wish things were different. I hate that we are bound to each other not by love but by a contract."

"Hinata-chan you know that's why I asked you to dinner tonight, I want you to love me just as much as I love you."

A smile crept across her face and the urge to do something spontaneous and she leaned forward and her lips met another very shocked pair belonging to a certain Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes began to close as did his and his tongue began begging for entrance to her sweet little mouth which she did allow. Hinata couldn't believe she was making out with THE Uchiha Sasuke! One of the hottest guys in the leaf village! Her best friend! Her future husba- Oh my God what is he doing? When she heard the sound of her zipper to her jacket going down her eyes shot open. The shirtless Uchiha was undressing her! Next thing she knew she slapped him, "Sasuke! We are only 12! I haven't even had a period yet! WE or at least I'm not ready for sex!"

"Ouch Hinata! I wasn't trying to go that far I just wanted to make out with my future wife and see the body that she's always hiding from everyone… Hinata-chan will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sasuke-kun we are getting married no matter what cause of our parents why would you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I want you to marry me cause you love me so until we are engaged we can at least date and get to know each other on the next level."

"Then of course Sasuke-kun I will be your girlfriend!" she said kissing him.

"Get your hands off Hinata you teme!" The blonde knucklehead tackled Sasuke and started throwing punches.

"Uzumaki Naruto get your hands off my boyfriend this instant!" Naruto looked up to see a very pissed off Hyuga with her Doujustu activated "**Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms** Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-tw-"

"Stop it you three!" Kakashi said while jumping down from a nearby tree. "Alright that's enough training for today, seems like I wasn't really needed today." He poked his head from behind his Icha Icha book, "tomorrow I will conduct your test so show up here at 9am and don't worry about breakfast we'll worry about that later." And with that the copycat ninja was gone with a poof of smoke. The three genin looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. They had no clue what that Kakashi had in store for them.

Oooo the end of the first chapter to what might be in my eyes and over detailed over thought out masterpiece! Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah

Hinata's POV

It had been a few hours since I had kinda sorta attacked Naruto and I was sitting at home supposed to be getting ready for my date with Sasuke but I couldn't help but feel bad for my ex-crush. So many things were going through my mind like if I should call him or give him space. I looked at the clock beside my bed and realized I had only 2 hours to get ready for my date, so I grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. As I hurried out I ran to my closet and started to panic, all my stuff looked too tomboyish none of it was good enough for my first date. HANABI! I yelled and soon my 7 year old sister ran into the room wondering who died. "Hanabi I have a date with Sasuke tonight and I have no clue what to wear!"

"Hinata-nee you called me in for that?" then stormed out of my room.

Wow she was a lot of help maybe I should ask mother OKAA-SAN! "Hinata, baby, what's wrong?"

"I have a date with Sasuke in less than an hour and half and I have no clue what to wear!"

"Awww baby you two are betrothed to each other why are you going on a date?"

"Momma we don't wanna marry cause of a contract we agreed to when we were 5 we wanna marry cause we love each other. I do love Sasuke-kun but I'm not in love with him yet, and we have less than 9 years to change that. Now back to the matter at hand I need a cute outfit not just my normal baggy clothes!"

"Aww my little angel is dating a hopeless romantic! Never would've expected that from one of Fugaku's sons, but sweetie I need to finish cooking dinner but Tenten is at the training grounds with Neji maybe she can help"

"Can you get her for me I don't wanna run around the compound in my robe." She nodded kissed my forehead and then walked out the door. Next thing I knew Tenten pretty much broke down my door, "Alright Hina let's get started! Hmm nothing in here is date worthy and we don't have time to shop so let's get to sewing." She said as she ripped a pair of my lavender pants. Within an hour she had sewn together this wonderful strapless lavender dress that fit me perfectly it stopped mid-calf with a slit that stopped slightly above my knee, it was very becoming yet also very appropriate for a 12 yr old heiress. Hair was short so not much I could do with it maybe I should grow it out; hmm I'll ask Sasuke-kun if I should. Tenten noticed the slow blush creeping across my face just at the thought of his name. She smirked and said, "you must really like him Hina, I haven't seen you blush like that since you were crushing on Naruto. Now you haven't even seen Sasuke and your blushing. I'm jealous you're a year younger than me and you're already practically marrying the guy you love. If only your cousin could see that I love him, put in a good word for me Hina?"

"Of course Tenten, you and Konan are already like sisters to me! It would be great for you to be part of the family for reals. But to be honest Tennie I envy you. Even though I love Sasuke-kun I wish we were getting married on our own terms, not cause two 5 yr olds were scared to say no to their fathers. Ugh the pressures of being an heiress."

"Okay hold on, just one sec… and… Done. You look amazing Miss Hyuga. Just be happy the guy you love notices you. Its like Neji only notices me as his teammate. Wow… Where did you get this?" Tenten said holding up the necklace that Sasuke gave me for my 5th birthday. "It's beautiful! You should wear this! It matches your dress, shoes, and makeup."

"He gave that to me 7 yrs ago for my birthday. Your right I will wear it."

She gave me a hug and told me she had to rush back to training. Telling me she hoped my date went well and all I could think was so do I. Looked down at the clock and realized I still had 20 minutes before he was supposed to pick me up. It's as any good time as ever to text Naruto. _Hey fox boy! I'm so sorry about earlier I kinda got mad and went overboard. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?_

_I don't know Hinata-san you actually hit me with your gentle fist! Which I have to say is not that gentle._

_Naruto-kun please we are on the same team and still friends I hope you can forgive me I mean just think of it as training_

_Yes Hinata we are teammates but as for friends we'll have to work back up to that. I will see you at the training grounds in the morning mom's taking Nagato and me to a movie._

I looked at that last text and wanted to start crying but remembering I had makeup on I stopped myself. I messed up really bad didn't I? I lost a good friend cause… wait a minute he attacked Sasuke first why was I apologizing! "Hyuga-sama?" The sound of Ko's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Uchiha-san is here for you ma'am." "Thank you Ko, you are dismissed." Damn father for giving me a bodyguard.

In the living room Sasuke's POV

Sitting in front of Hiashi was nerve racking even though I was his future son-in-law I got the same talk like he would give anyone taking Hanabi on a date. Since she was not the heiress she didn't have an arranged marriage. The silence was not the only thing that was uncomfortable this black cotton button up shirt and tie were so annoying but I wanted to look the best for Hinata. "Hyuga-sama?" What was I doing? Trying to strike up a conversation with him? Kill the silence? "Did Hinata tell you that we and the hokage's youngest son are all on the same team? Hatake Kakashi is our sensei." I didn't seem to strike up his interest, "She is very strong she will make a very strong kunoichi one day. She hit Naruto with 32 strikes of your gentle fist before Kakashi-sensei stepped in." "Waaaaaaait my little gentle Hinata aggressively attacked Hokage-sama's son?"

"Hai sir"

"Well I'll be damned! Maybe she will make a great clan leader."

"Hyuga-sama your daughter is coming down."

"Thank you Ko, you are dismissed"

I stood up in respect for ma-lady's entrance I looked at the hallway entrance only to see a gorgeous woman standing there. I stood in shock trying to hold in a nosebleed, she looked amazing, I suddenly felt very underdressed. That lovely lavender dress matched her eyes, pale skin, and navy blue hair. Hinata was a goddess before me; I sure as hell didn't feel worthy to take the princess out to dinner much less marrying her. I bowed and kissed her hand as I looked up I looked into those lovely lavender eyes "You look beautiful my hime." I said as she giggled. "Hiashi-sama I ask your permission to take your daughter out for a nice dinner now."

"Of course Sasuke but do remember Hyuga tradition says no sexual contact till the engagement is finalized."

"Hai sir"

"But before you go," he turned to Hinata, "Hinata your boyfriend here tells me you nearly knocked out Hokage-sama's youngest son. I see you're becoming a great Leaf Ninja, I'm proud of you my daughter." He pulled her into a hug, it was the first time I had ever seen him show any kind of affection towards his eldest daughter. I heard sobs coming from the young girl she loved her father and all she ever wanted was his approval and she had finally gotten it. "I love you Hinata, I know I never tell you this enough but I do love you."

"I love you too father."

"Go out and have fun on your date have her back before 11. 11 PM Sasuke."

"Hai I will sir. Come Hinata-chan we have 30 minutes to make our reservations."

As she let go of her father she blew him a kiss and hugged her mom and sister told them she'd be back later and that she loved them. She took my arm and we were off.

Normal POV

BBQ Resturant

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the resturant and were sat at a booth Hinata ordered the red bean soup and Sasuke ordered the omusubi for their appetizers. The waiter walked away after getting them their drink Hinata wanted a small tea and Sasuke got a water. While they waited for their food they started talking about what Kakashi's test could mean tomorrow they were kinda hoping they were all gonna go out to breakfast tomorrow together as a team and get the tension away. Hinata seemed kinda down that Naruto was still mad at her but Sasuke kept trying to tell her it was his fault. All the sudden they heard SASUKE-KUN and Ino jumped in beside Sasuke hugging him while him trying push her away.

"Ino come on or Choji is gonna eat all the food if we don't get back to the table. Plus it looks like Sasuke is on a date with Miss Hinata." Shikamaru said looking at the heiress who mouthed _Thank you Shika I owe you one._ "But Shikamaru I know Sasuke would rather be on a date with me thank with the cry baby heiress."

"Ino you're a real bitch you know that?" Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru turned to see the mad Hinata all shocked never expecting the sweet girl to curse. "I'm sorry to inform you but only one Uchiha is single now and that would be Sai. So if you want an Uchiha go find Sai he's probably over at the Ninja Academy teaching art classes. So move your scrawny skanky little ass and get away from my boyfriend you filthy whore!"

A very shocked and scared Ino scooted out of the booth and ran over to the booth where Choji was eating barbeque. Shikamaru looked at Hinata "Way to go Hyuga didn't know you had it in ya. You don't owe me anything just seeing you put Ino in her place was pay back enough. You're one lucky dude Uchiha, you got one hella catch." After trading cell numbers with the Nara, Shikamaru left the too love birds alone to join his teammates and to calm down a still terrified Ino. "Wow you're a little firecracker ain't cha hime?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun I don't know what's been going on but every time I see one of your fan girls all over you I lose control and now Naruto is mad at me too cause I lost it with him too. I don't like being like this, what's wrong with me?"

"Oh Hina-chan it just means your jealous, but you have no need to be you know I will always be yours forever and ever!" Sasuke said then pulled her in for a kiss.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME?" **SLAP**

"Ouch what the fuck Sakura! I am not dating you! I am dating Hinata!"

"Aww Sasuke-kun you're trying to make me jealous, don't worry I won't be jealous of the airhead heiress."

"I'm right here Sakura, I can hear everything you say."

"Oh, you are still here why don't you get lost."

"Don't make me kick your ass Haruno!"

"Oh shut up Hyuga like you could do anyth-" and before she finished that sentence she got a punch to the face. "Ouch my perfect face! I'll kill you Hyuga!"

"You will do no such thing Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun? Why would defend her? She just hit me!"

"BECAUSE Haruno SHE is my girlfriend not you! Now get the hell outta here!"

"You can't kick me out!"

"But I can!" Choji said standing behind the pink haired kunoichi. "This is my family's resturant, now if you don't want to be permanently banned from here I would get away from the couple and go find yourself someone else to stalk I hear Rock Lee has a crush on you."

"But Choji-kun," she batted her eyelashes and showed her big emerald like eyes, "You wouldn't kick someone as cute as me out. Would you?"

"Of course not that's why Hinata is staying and you are not. Now are you gonna leave them alone or do I have to call security?"

"Fine I'm leaving! But I'm never coming back and I'm telling everyone there's bugs in here!"

"Go ahead and try bitch I got Shino on speed dial"

"Hyuga stay outta this!"

"Haruno just get the fuck out you're not good enough to be in this restaurant anyways!"

**SLAP**

"OH HELL NO! You did not just hit me!"

"Hinata, Don't! She's not worth it!"

"Stay back Sasuke! I'm gonna kill her!"

Just before she threw a punch Ko jumped out and grabbed her. A struggling Hinata was kicking and screaming, "Let me go! I wanna kill her!"

"Awww the poor heiress had to have a bodyguard still awww"

"Haruno I'd leave before I let her go!"

"Fine but this isn't over Hyuga! Sasuke will be mine!"

"No he won't not according to the arranged marriage contract between me and him!"

"Hinata calm down!"

She started crying as Ko let her go she , "I'm sorry everyone I'm just tired of her always doing this she's been nothing but mean to me since I was 2. She only came to the parties at my house cause you were gonna be there Sasuke. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm an heiress, can't anyone treat me like a normal person?"

"Hinata baby there will always people who will treat you like that cause you are one. But there are so many people who won't and most of all I won't. You want me to call Kiba? See if Pokka is any better? Will that make you feel better?" (Pokka is her cat that she got from Hidan and Kakashi when she was 5 it looks like it has pokka dots on it)

Hinata nodded as Shikamaru, Choji, and even Ino were there to comfort her. "Ko?"

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your body guard, ever since that kidnapping incident when you were 3 I'm always were you are wither you know it or not. It's your father's orders. Though when you have your missions I will not be allowed to follow."

_YES!_ Thought Hinata, _I can't wait for our first mission!_

"Hinata I got ahold of Kiba you wanna talk to him?"

"Kiba? How is Pokka? What did Hana say?"

_Calm down Hinata enough with the 20 questions. Pokka is fine she's just pregnant. And you're lucky Hana likes you normally she wont look at cats._

"Pokka is pregnant! OMG yay!"

_Hinata are you ok? You sound like you've been crying._

"Yeah it was just Sakura starting shit again."

_Have you been hanging around Hidan again? You're starting to curse a lot._

"Why does me cursing matter? I'm tired of heiress properness! And if I've been hanging around one of my sensei's brothers who cares?"

_Maybe your boyfriend cares?_

"Sasuke knows cause he's been with us."

_Well as long as Sasuke is cool with it, I guess I am too. Is there anything else new with you?_

"I put Ino in her place and now she's seen Sakura's side and doesn't want anything to do with her. Kiba maybe its time you… you know… make your move!"

_Hyuga Hinata!_

"What I say?"

_Is she around you right now? She coulda heard you!_

"No she's over having dinner with her teammates waiting on their sensei on the other side of the resturant."

_Well considering Sasuke called me I guess you're on a date with him so I'll let you get back to him._

"Thanks Kiba-kun! You're my best friend!"

_What about Sasuke?_

"He's my boyfriend! Bestest friend is included in that. After him you're the one I turn to. But I'll be getting back to him, don't forget what I said about Ino! Hurry up she's a pretty girl Shika or Sai could snag her up at any second now."

_BYE Hinata!_

"Okay! I get it! Bye Kiba-kun I'll call you later and tell you how the date goes!"

She hung up and went back to the booth where Sasuke was waiting impatiently. "What took you so long hime?"

"I was trying to convince Kiba to make his move on Ino. He's been crushing on her for years. Oh and Pokka is pregnant!"

"Awww is your dad gonna be ok with a bunch of kittens running around the house?"

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's finish our date"

After two servings of the Barbeque pork the two lovebirds were full and ready to go Sasuke paid for the dinner and they said good-bye to their friends. They decided to go see Obito and Rin and their 2-year-old daughter Ai and 5-month-old son Katsuo. On the way there they stopped at the training grounds only to sit and ponder what Kakashi had in store for them tomorrow morning. They lay on the ground to watch the stars and Hinata laid her head on Sasuke's chest. In his arms where she was safe it felt like ever since they met everything went right. "Sasuke?"

"Hai hime?"

"Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask such a silly question? You know I love you!"

"I just wonder sometimes if you love me cause you know you have to marry me or if you actually love me."

"Hina-chan, never question my love for you! I would love you even if we weren't bethrothed." He lifted her chin and kissed her with so much passion Hinata knew they would be together forever. Too bad she couldn't tell the future, she had no clue what fate had in store for her. "Well do you wish to go see Obito and Rin now?" She nodded and they were off to the Uchiha compound. When they arrived little Ai ran up to Hinata grabbin on her leg "Su-Su Hi-Hi my baby bwover said hei fiwst wowd!"

"Obito, Rin is it true has lil Katsuo talked?"

The Uchiha with his signature orange goggles smiled and walked up to them hugged Hinata and nodded at Sasuke, "Welcome young'ens and yea daddy's lil boy has said 'Dada' and 'Ai'. Ai seems more excited about it than we are. So what brings you too around? Looking at how you two are dressed you've been on a date? Awww my little cousin dating his betrothed?"

"Obito stop it you're embrassing them," Rin, Obito's wife stood up holding the little boy, "Katsuo say 'Dada Nono'!" Rin was a beauty she had grown her dark-brown hair out til it reached half way down her back; her big brown eyes sparkled as she looked at Obito with so much love and admiration. "So what really brings you too here?"

"Rin-san we have a question for you and Obito," Hinata said twiddling her fingers, "Kakashi is our sensei and he said he has a test for us tomorrow if we don't past he's gonna send us back to the academy! Do you think he really will?"

Obito looked at his wife with a look of worry, "Well Miss Hinata, Kakashi's test is really hard and he is serious about it. It has a big lesson to be learned so you need to try but we can't tell you anymore than that. Oh look at the time Rin put Katsuo to bed and I'll get Ai."

"No Daddy, can Su-Su do it?"

"Awww I'm sorry Ai but I gotta get Hinata home, tomorrow if Uncle Kakashi doesn't work me too hard I will put you to bed and I'll read you 'The Gutsy Ninja' okay?"

"Otay Su-Su! I wuv ew! Tan I hauve a hug Hi-Hi?"

Hinata hugged the young girl good night and kissed her forhead "Good Night Ai. On my next day off if me and Sasuke aren't busy I'll come play princess with you again okay?"

"Yay Hi-Hi! I gets to be a pwincess like ew!"

After saying their goodbyes Sasuke slowly started walking Hinata home, "Hinata I wish this day would never end, maybe your dad will let me stay the night in the guest room. Let's call him and my father and ask!"

"Sure! I'd like that!" After a few phone calls and come convincing that if Sasuke was gonna have to move there in less than 9 yrs he should get to know the place inside and out, they got what they wanted. Sasuke grabbed his stuff and they headed to the Hyuga compound. They got there and Hinata was greeted by a very pissed of Hiashi, apparently Ko had told him about what had happened that day. "Hyuga Hinata! Come here! Sasuke, Ko will show you to your room." Waiting for Sasuke and Ko to leave the room then he began to speak, "Hinata what were you thinking? Save the aggression for the training field or the missions. What happened to you today?"

Hinata looked at the ground and started fiddling with her fingers again, "I got tired of girls trying to get with Sasuke! All the girls here just see me as a spoiled heiress who got lucky in the arranged married area. Other than Konan, Tenten, and Rin all the girls hate me they can't stand me I'd like to have a friend that's a girl my age! I'm tired of being around guys always! I had to put Ino in her place before she even started acting nice to me and Sakura is being a total bitch! She hit me and I never hit her I just threatened her cause Ko wouldn't let me hit her."

"Hinata, my sweet baby girl, you need to stop worrying about what others think of you. You're the heiress to the Hyuga clan! You are better than all of them anyways."

"I don't care father if I'm better than them! I hate being treated like I think I'm better than everyone else! Why can't I be treated like a normal girl?" She dropped to her knees crying, "I wanna be normal! I'm tired of having a body guard, tired of being treated differently just cause we have money and power. I don't have either until I become clan leader and I can't be that until I'm married and at least 30! Why must people judge me?"

"Sweetheart they are just jealous, jealous cause you have what they want. You have Sasuke, and he loves you, plus you have a family that loves you and power and money. Just don't worry about them."

"Father it's so hard!"

"Don't worry baby we'll be here for you, now if I'm correct your sensei has a test for you in the morning so go to bed and get some sleep… IN YOUR ROOM! Not Sasuke's got it?"

"Hai Father, love you. Good night." She kissed his cheek, and on her way to her room stopped by Sasuke's room only to find the Uchiha asleep in only boxers. A few dirty thoughts went thru her mind but remembering her family's traditions, which she agreed too, she kissed his cheek. Then made her way to her room put her nightgown on and crawled into bed with so much running thru her head: What her father said, what Obito said, the chance of going back to the academy, and the love that Sasuke had for her. To say the least she had a rather restless night.

The Next Day at the Training grounds

Naruto's POV

Oh how bad the hunger pains hurt! I wanted food so bad! I turned and I saw the sight I never wanted to see Hinata and Sasuke were on their way Hinata clung to Sasuke's arm. Wait! Was that a smile on Sasuke's face, they were happy together? I felt a sharp pain in my heart like it was breaking. Sasuke saw me then a scowl came across his face I guess he was still pissed. Hinata let go of Sasuke and ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Are you still mad at me Naruto-kun?" How could I stay mad at the beautiful girl in front of me? I gave a small shake of my head saying "no" she smiled a huge smile. "Now we can be a real team all getting along. YAY!"

Ugh! Is our sensei ever on time but thinking back my dad said Kakashi was a triplet and they all loved teasing each other making each other late. "Is he ever gonna get here?"

"Is who ever gonna get here?" I turned around and Kakashi was there face behind yet another Icha Icha Book. "Are you three ready for your test?"

"Tch"

"Hai"

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Alright, this is called the bell test-"

"Shit, no my father taught you this!"

"Well I'm sorry that your father is the Hokage and you know already how hard this test is, but shut up and let me speak I'm the sensei not you! Alright this is the bell test," Kakashi said holding up the two dreadful bells, "You must fight me and retrieve a bell or return to the academy."

"But Kakashi-sensei there's only two bells and three of us," the polite beauty said.

"I am quite aware of that, that means only 2 of you will pass," the masked ninja snickered. "You must come at me like you wanna kill me or you will not pass. You have till dusk," He tied the bells to his side and picked up his book started reading. "Ready, Set, Go!"

Ok that's enough for a day's writing thanks for all who read and added to favorites or reviewed.

Wow never knew how hard this was gonna be I know what I want to happen but I gotta make the stuff in between and that's where I get my writers block but here's my second chapter I hope you like it


	4. Chapter 3

I'm having these writer's overload moments that's why I've been able to updated everyday

Disclaimer: Danietastic does not own Naruto because if I did it would be so different!

"You have until dusk… Go!"

Naruto ran towards Kakashi "**Multi-Shadow Clone Justu**" after a series of kicks Kakashi turned into a log. "Shit where did he go?"

"**One Thousand Years of Death**" Naruto went flying after Kakashi stuck one of his fingers up Naruto's asshole.

"Ew Kakashi I didn't know you were gay!"

"Hinata! It's a form of taijutsu it's not anything sexual!"

"I know I just wanted to- **Eight Triagrams Empty Palm**! Damn it where'd you go?"

" **Demonic Illu sion: Hell Viewing Techinque**" whispered Kakashi. He stayed hidden in a bush as he watched the poor Hyuga fall victim to his genjustu. A spiral of leaves circled the Hyuga.

Inside the genjustu

"Hinata, help me!" A wounded Sasuke lay on the ground bleeding from his side with a broken leg.

"Sasuke-kun, my love. What happened?"

While crawling towards her, "Kakashi got me good, I'm no match for him! You have to go get him."

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough Sasuke!"

"Of course you're strong enough my love but just in case I don't make it I want you to marry Naruto."

"Damn it! Kakashi got me in a genjustu!"

"RELEASE!"

After genjustu was dispersed

"Fuck Hinata's stronger than she looks."

"And you should learn to be quiet," Sasuke said as he kicked Kakashi in the jaw. "**Lion's Barrage**." When he landed Kakashi turned into a log. "Fuck it's a substitution! There he is! **Fire Ball Justu**!"

"Hinata watch out he's coming your way!"

" **Eight Triagrams Sixty-Four Palms**! Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-Two! Sixty-Four! Damn it I missed that last hit"

Dusk

A very worn out Hinata collapsed on the ground, while Sasuke was leaned up against a tree for support, and that knuckleheaded ninja was in the fetal position 'dying from hunger'. "Not bad but ya'll didn't get the bell's. Hinata you almost had me, just don't doubt yourself. You are strong quite a rival of your cousin for the title of 'Hyuga Protiogy' just show me that aggression I saw the other day when you got mad at Naruto. Sasuke you were over confident and when you missed you got angry and lost control, just don't let your anger get the best of you. Naruto, wow where do I start, you were reckless, sloppy, knuckleheaded, and way too over confident! It seemed like you think just cause your father is the hokage this will just come easily to you. It doesn't bother your father and mother worked very hard to get where they are. Having great genes is good but you have to know how to use those genes. Well since you guys tried so hard I'll give you a second chance." He tied Naruto up to against a pole, "Hey Kaksahi I though you said you weren't gay!"

"Shut up Hinata or I'll tie you up instead!"

"The only one who will do such thing will be me!" the pissed off Uchiha said.

"Okay anyways, Hinata and Sasuke you can sit here and eat but you can't share with Naruto. I will be back."

Hinata opened her bento and looked up to Naruto who was staring at her food and Sasuke's. "Sigh, here Naruto," she held up a piece of shrimp and fed it to Naruto.

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend feeding his rival some of her food when he started to feel bad, "Here dobe," and he fed Naruto some of his tuna.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kakashi popped outta nowhere, "I thought I was clear when I said Naruto couldn't have any!"

Hinata popped up and a burst of courage came outta nowhere, "We're all part of a team and as such if one of us eats we all eat!"

"Yea what the hell we are a team, tch." Sasuke said not sounding to happy about the statement but wanted to agree with his girlfriend.

"Congratulations you all pass!"

"WHAT?" the three genin yelled.

"Well my father used to always tell me 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse that scum.' That's what this test was based on the ablity to realize that you are a team and you need to work together. It was the thing that kept my team together when I was a genin, if Obito and Rin were to have stayed ninja they would be teaching the same thing. They will still say it though. Well that's enough training for today; I will see you back here in 2 days for more training. Considering how hard you guys worked I'm giving you a day to heal before I our first mission." With a poof he was gone.

"YES! OUR FIRST MISSION! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"I wouldn't get too excited Naru-kun we are only genin fresh outta the academy we'll be starting out with D-ranked missions first."

"Well since its getting late would you like me to walk you home Hinata?"

"No thanks Sasuke-kun I'm going to Kiba's to get Pokka and you promised Ai you'd put her to bed tonight."

"Well how about I walk you there?"

"Naruto! Back off my woman!"

"Not like that Sasuke, I respect that you two are a thing. I just don't want my teammate walking around town in the dark."

"Thanks Naruto but I doubt my father will let me be alone!" She said turning her head to a nearby tree "Isn't that right, Ko?"

The older Hyuga jumped down and bowed, "Hai Hinata-sama."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow, baby," Sasuke kissed Hinata until both Ko and Naruto faked a cough to get his attention. As he walked away he looked back and said "See ya Dobe, Ko tell Hyuga-sama I'll be back tomorrow to collect my things."

Naruto turned to Hinata "Hinata-chan? Do you really like Sasuke?"

"No Naruto-kun I don't," Naruto started to smile "I love him, even if we weren't betrothed our friendship just became more than just friends. I'm happy that he will be future husband."

Naruto frowned "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow Hina-chan." The started looking down at the ground as he walked to the Hokage mansion to see if his father was off work.

"Hinata-sama may I accompany you to the Inuzuka Compund?"

"Well I guess it's better than you following me anyways. Ko?"

"Hai Hinata-sama?" No matter how many times he would call her that she'd never get used to it, to be honest she didn't like it.

"Do you think that Naru-kun is jealous, and that's why he acts like this to me?"

"Hai ma'am. I do."

"Well maybe I should find him a girlfriend. Who all is single?"

"Well there's Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Karin."

"Well he deserves better than Sakura and Kiba has a crush on Ino and I've been trying to get him to make his move. Tenten is totally crazy over Neji-nii. So that leaves Sakura's older sister Karin, even though she's Sakura's sister she's not nearly as mean except to Suijestu from the Mist. I still kinda wonder why though."

"Hinata-sama Haruno Karin is an Uchiha Itachi fangirl! I'm not sure if she will date someone a year younger than her."

"Well Itachi-nii is secretly dating Kiba's sister Hana, so unless they come out and say they are dating I doubt I can get her to change her mind. I'll talk to Hana when I get to Kiba's."

The rest of the walk was consisting talk of how the test Kakashi gave today was hard, Hinata was shocked he called her strong. Was she really? She now had the faith of not only her father but her sensei plus of course Sasuke. She was quiet and deep in thought and didn't notice a certain canine coming running at her. Ouf! She fell on her back when Akamaru tackled her! "Wow Aki-kun for such a small puppy you sure are strong I guess you've been training hard with Kiba-kun?"

"Arf!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Hina-Chan!" The young Inuzuka came and hugged his best friend.

"Hey Kiba-kun"

"Hinata I have great news you will never guess!"

"You finally asked Ino out?" Kiba covered Hinata's mouth.

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you! I haven't worked up the nerve to ask her yet!"

"Then what's the news?"

"Hana told the elders she doesn't wanna be the heir! I'm the new heir to the Inuzuka clan!"

"Congratulations Kiba-kun! Wait doesn't that mean you'll have an arranged marriage?"

"No our clan doesn't believe in arranged marriages, that's only limited to the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. Though even the Uchiha's are not keeping up with that anymore cause of course you know Itachi is dating Hana."

Hinata stared at the ground, _maybe when I'm clan leader I can get rid of the arranged marriage and maybe even the branch member curse mark. I don't want Neji's children to have to wear that stupid mark that he and uncle Hizashi are forced to._ Kiba noticed Hinata was clinching her fists, "Hina are you ok?"

Snapping back into reality, "Yeah just thinking. So anyways can we go see Hana? I'm ready to take Pokka back home. Ko you can go Kiba-kun will watch over me."

"Hai Hinata-sama!" He said he bowing "I will be nearby though if you need me, as commanded by your father."

"Come on Hina," Kiba grabbed her hand and they ran to the compound.

At the Inuzuka Vet

Kiba's POV

"HANA! Are you here?"

"Hai Kiba, you are just in time for Akamaru's check-up. Oh well if it ain't my future sister-in-law-in law, hello Hinata," Hana chuckled.

"Oh shit I forgot about his check up lucky for me I ran into Hinata who is here to pick Pokka."

"Well come on you three, she in the back room."

Hana lead them to the back room to find a sleeping Pokka, "POKKA MOMMA'S HERE!" The sleeping calico cat woke up stretched and looked up at Hinata! Pokka sure was happy to she her so she jumped into Hinata's arms curled up in a ball and went back to sleep. "Don't worry Hina she's just tired her pregnancy is going along great she will soon be the happy mother of 7 kittens."

"Awww thank you Hana-nee. I do have a question though."

"What is that hun?"

"You said I was your 'future sister-in-law-in-law', what exactly did you mean by that?"

Hana showed Hinata her left hand and the big rock that Itachi had gotten her. Hinata squealed, I had to cover my ears, damn what is it with girls and engagement rings. "That's so awesome! When are you gonna tell everyone? Can I be your maid-of-honor?"

"Hold on Hina, wow Kiba you were right she's still asking a million questions before you get to answer one." She looked at Hinata and pinched her cheek "maybe a certain Hyuga should become an integrator," she then chuckled. "But I wanted to tell you first and Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke first before we let the village know. Hinata I would love for you to be my maid of honor and Sasuke is gonna be asked to be the best man."

"OH! I must text Sasuke! Hey Kiba, Ino is one of the biggest gossips in all of Konohagakure, you can use this as an excuse to talk to her."

"HINATA NOT IN FRONT OF HANA!"

An evil smile slid across Hana's face and I knew that look it scared me. It was the 'I get a chance to meddle look' and oh how I hate that look. "Hurry up and text Sasuke and tell him Itachi needs to talk to him!"

"Hai Hana-nee!"

_Sasuke boo, your brother needs to talk to you!_

_Hina, and you would know this how? You aren't on the compound or Father would've told me._

_No I'm still getting Pokka._

_Then how would you know?_

_Hana told me._

_Alright, Ai just went to sleep so I'll head home right now._

"I just told him, he's going home right now, he was over at Obito's"

"Sasuke boo?" I made a face like I was gonna gag.

"Well Kiba if you didn't look over my shoulder while I text you would see my apparently 'disgusting' lovey-dovey-ness"

"He's only disgusted cause he don't have anyone to be all loveydovey with."

Hinata's phone started vibrating and I couldn't help but look.

_Hinata-hime Itachi just told me the great news! And since you're there with Kiba tell him congrats on becoming an heir! I guess with his sister marrying the Uchiha heir she had to give up her status hmm?_

I looked at Hana, I wasn't too happy. "So that's the reason you gave up your position as the heir? Cause you were marrying Itachi? Not cause you thought I'd make a better heir?"

"Kiba it's not like that! You're only 12 I don't know if you will make a better heir, but either way you are the heir. I love Itachi can't you be happy for me?"

"Yea sure, whatever. Whoo congrats to the happy couple! Take care of Akamaru for me and bring him home with you when you get off." I stormed off very pissed I couldn't believe I was only becoming heir by default. Grr I was soo angry! "Kiba!" I heard Hinata calling for me but I was too pissed to talk to anyone right now. "Kiba!"

I wish she would just give up! "Kiba!" Couldn't see she I was pissed? That I wanted to be left alone? "Kiba!" "What? Damn it Hinata I just need to be left alone!" Oh no! I yelled at my best friend and now she was running away crying. My anger left me quickly when I saw those lavender eyes tear up. "Hinata! I'm sorry I was angry, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

In between sobs she looked at me and said "Kiba come with me please! There's someone you need to talk to." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards home. Great she's taking me to talk to Hana and I'm seriously not in the mood. "Tsume-sama I brought him!" Oh great even worse… my mother.

"Kiba, my son, please sit down. We need to talk."

"Why? I found out why I became heir, I have no reason to talk to you or Hana right now!"

Grrr Oh shit! I think I pissed mom off!

"I will leave you two alone, plus I need to get Pokka home. See ya Kiba," she kissed my cheek "Goodbye Tsume-sama." She bowed.

"Come back soon Hinata, we really enjoy your company."

"See ya Hinata-chan."

Mom waited for Hinata to leave before she looked back at me, I turned by back to her. "Kiba please look at me," wow was mom was sounding, dare I say it, nice? I turned around and sat next to her. "Kiba I will tell you something but you must never repeat this to anyone. Promise me?" I nodded. "The reason Hana and Itachi are getting married is cause I introduced them. Hana is a great ninja and vet but she doesn't have what it takes to be the pack leader. Itachi was the best heir in my eyes for my baby girl. I wanted you, my son, to succeed me a leader of the pack so Hana had to either give up her heiress status, which is very dishonorable, or marry a heir and lose her status because of love. That is so much better. Since our clan doesn't do arranged marriages I had to meddle a little bit." I began to see where Hana got her meddling from. Wow so mom wanted me to lead the clan so she did all this for me? She kissed my forehead, "now Kurenai informed me your first mission is tomorrow so get some sleep, and don't make me regret my meddling to make you heir. I love you puppy-kun."

"Mom you know I hate that name! I haven't liked it since I was 3! Well I'm going to bed tell Hana to bring Akamaru to my room when she gets home." I kissed my mom good night and thought about what she said then back to what Hinata said. Maybe tomorrow I will use Hana's engagement to my advantage to talk to the very so sassy, ever so sexy Yamanaka Ino.

Hyuga Compound

Hinata POV

I walked in the door "Mother, Father, Hanabi, Neji! I'm Home! And I brought Pokka!"

Hanabi ran in "Pokka!" She snatched her outta my arms, "What was wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I want mom dad and Neji to be here so I can tell everyone." Before I could finish my sentence Hanabi was gone and came back in the room dragging mom and Neji by their shirtsleeves. Neji still had a toothbrush in his mouth and mom her book in hand. Then gone again only to pull father in by the front of his shirt while he was still on a business call.

"Now Hinata-nee they are all here! Tell us now! What did Hana-san say about Pokka?" Hanabi was sitting on the ground petting the sleeping Pokka in her lap purring.

"Well…" I started twiddling my fingers scared that father would make me get rid of the kittens, "Pokka is pregnant!"

Neji looked uninterested, mom looked worried at my father, Hanabi was jumping with joy… which left father. He had a thinking look on his face… "Hinata if you promise to take care of the kittens we can keep them, how many is she expecting?"

"Hana estimates 7."

"Can I have one?" My younger sister asked.

"If its ok with dad yea"

"Daddy please" she got on her knees and begged.

Father chuckled… Wait he chuckled? My father does even smile! Hmm its been like since Sasuke told him about my fight with Naruto he's been more happy and loving toward all of us. "Of course you can have one but it will be YOUR responsibility not Hinata's, Neji's, your mother's, mine, or even Hoheto's (Hoheto is Hanabi's bodyguard). You will take care of the kitten yourself like Hinata did when she got Pokka."

"Oh thank you Daddy" she hugged him "Come on Pokka its bed time you can sleep with me!"

"We'll I gotta get back to this business call, Hina I want you in bed soon. By the looks of it you had a hard day of training you need your rest too." He kissed my forehead and went back to his office. "Night Daddy!"

"Neji maybe you should give Tenten a kitten" I teased. "She's a really pretty girl and I think she may have a thing for you!"

"Hinata stay outta my love life or lack there of! I'm only 13 I don't need to worry about having a girlfriend, plus Tenten is just a friend."

"Neji-nii I'm 12 and I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah but you're being forced to marry him!"

Ouch that burned. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, how could he hate me so much? I felt my eyes tearing up and I didn't want him see me cry or let him know he got to me. I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.

2 days later

Hokage's office

Normal POV

Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage after a day off the 3 young genin were psyched for their first mission. Hinata had spent her day off with Sasuke and Ai playing princess, while Naruto had been training with Nagato. Namikaze Minato stood in front of them, the hokage was on the young side looked about the age of Hiashi but as for looks he looked like an older more serious version of Naruto. Minato still didn't understand why his wife wanted to keep her maiden name and their sons to have it too. "Team 7, here is your first mission it's D-ranked-"

"Awww Come on Dad!"

"Naruto! I cannot treat you differently cause you are my son, I didn't with Nagato. Now shut up and when we are in this office it is Namikaze-sama or Hokage-sama. Am I understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Good! Now as I was saying your mission is to retrieve this cat" handing a picture of a fluffy brown cat with a bow on one of its ears to Hinata. "This is Tora, she belongs to Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyo. She went missing and its up to you 4 to find her. Dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The four said at the same time.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and Sasuke "You two during our missions you WILL keep your hands to your hands to yourselves! The only times you will ever get to be lovely dovey is during stops when all camp is set up or when we are not on a mission"

"Hai Sensei."

"Tch. I already swore to Hyuga-sama I wouldn't try anything, why must I with you too?"

"Because…" Kakashi's arm was surrounded by lightening "my **chidori** says so you little punk ass bastard."

"That is so cool, you've gotta show me how to do that."

"Naruto not everyone can do it after you become a chunin we'll check your nature affinity. Now off to our mission Tora should be around the village since you all have cell phones there would be no need for the headsets. Does everyone have everyone's number? You three will be doing this one on your own I will supervise. Call me when you catch the cat if I'm not around."

"Hai!" And the three jumped in 3 different directions leaving Kakashi alone, he pulled out his Icha Icha book he jump on the branch of a tree and opened the book. "And now we wait. Everyone has chased Tora that cat only gets smarter everytime." He chuckled as he began reading.

Okay I kinda lost where I was going with this story I know what I want to happen in this story I'm just not having trouble filling in the spaces. ^_^ Though this is my 3 chapter I've posted in 3 days not including the prologue and I've only had one review I will continue to write but I will not post another till I get 10 reviews and then 5 reviews for each chapter after.

Love Danie-Freaking-Tastic ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I don't have enough reviews yet but I don't care, I will continue to write.

Hinata: Only cause she can't stand having so many ideas in her head and not sharing them.

Me: Shut up Hinata! What happened to your shy quiet self? I sure miss it sometimes.

Hinata: Well you went and hooked me up with Sasu-Kun and he brought the confidence out.

Me: Touché! Fine I will torture your beloved with the worst thing possible!

Hinata: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Oh I dare honey! Sasuke! Disclaimer Now!

Sasuke: Tch, the bitch over here does not own Naruto! And she never will! HA!

Me: You're lucky I need you in this story or I'd kill you.

Hinata searched up and down everywhere she couldn't find that stupid cat, oh how it aggravated her. She got a text from Naruto: _Hurry I'm over by the North Gate this damn cat is hard to catch._ She couldn't help but chuckle but on the way to the gate she stopped by the pet shop to buy a little secret weapon. When she got there finally Naruto was covered in scratches from head to toe, his signature orange outfit was shredded. She fell to the ground laughing grabbing her stomach like it hurt. Naruto gave her the look like she was being a bitch. Tora ran by and Naruto ran screaming 'Devil Cat! Devil Cat!' She stood up grabbed what looked like a smoke bomb outta her side pouch and threw it at Tora. It didn't do anything. The ball shaped thing just rolled in front of Tora, the cat looked at it with a bit of confusion before it tapped it lightly. It started playing with the ball until a gas leaked out and Tora soon looked about as high as a kite before it fell down on the ground passed out. "What you'd know, my hime is more than just beautiful she smart. A catnip bomb? Genius!" Sasuke had just made it there from his side of the village just in time to see Hinata capture the cat.

The trio ran back to where they left Kakashi only to find him in the tree, nose deep in that damn Icha Icha book. "Sensei I got Tora!" Hinata said petting the sleeping Tora in her arms.

"Damn already? It took me twice as long when we had that mission."

"It's a repeated mission?"

"Of course Madam Shijini suffocates that cat with so much love she runs off often, getting smarter every time. What did you do to catch her?"

"Catnip bomb! I made it myself! Konan taught me how to make smoke bombs so instead of putting the smoke inside I put catnip in."

"Well I'll be damned! Let's go turn in your first mission report to Hokage-sama! Hinata would you like the honor?"

"How come she gets to? He's my father!"

"Cause she did all the work you dobe!"

"Shut the fuck up both of you. I'm tired of your damn shit! We are teammates, not enemies! So straighten your asses up or I will kick them into shape." It seemed like the Hyuga had enough of the two's fighting.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I will try to get along better with the teme."

"Ugh!" she said while throwing her arms in the air then stormed off.

"Hinata, baby, I'm sorry I will get along with the do- I mean Naruto if it will make you happy."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She kissed him.

"Awww look at the happy couple," the sliver hair boy said. Kabuto wasn't much older than them and as hateful as ever he wasn't really friends with anyone and his family didn't seem to like him much either but they tolerated him. Sasuke had no idea but this man would be one of the contributors to the biggest catastrophe he will ever experience. "You two should really get a room!"

"Kabuto-san, it's nice to see you. You're always in your room when we come over."

"Maybe it's cause I wanna be alone you ever thought of that Hyuga?" and with that he stormed off.

A few months later

Hinata's POV

Well Sasuke and Naruto have been getting along better and I'm so glad we're starting to finally act like a team, actually a lot like family. Sasuke already knew my family and I knew his but Naruto got to meet ours. Of course father wont let him live down that time I kicked his ass. We met Naruto's family even his very perverted god-father Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade. Apparently he was the Hokage's old sensei and now he was Nagato's along with Tenten's sister Konan's and their friend Yahiko's. Tsunade was a teacher for medical-nin and both her and Jiraiya had been part of the Legendary Sannin along with the infamous Orochimaru who deserted the Leaf Village after the third Hokage chose Minato-sama as his successor instead of him. Things hadn't changed much since our first mission all the ones we had done were just those stupid D-ranked missions. They were nothing except chase animals, deliver mail, or do random chores for the elders. The most interesting thing we had done was gone to the Land of Honey to find a missing bear named Winnie. Today we got called to the Hokage's office, I hope Tsunade didn't lose TonTon again. "Hatake I've decided to give your team a C-ranked mission." Finally its about damn time! Sasuke didn't seem too happy he was ready for the big A and S ranked missions. Naruto was psyched we weren't chasing Tora again. "It's just an escort mission, you will be escorting Mr. Tazuna back home to the Land of Waves. He is a bridge builder and he needs to finish it so his homeland they will have a way to cross over to the mainland. Some people do not wish for this to happen that's why he needs an escort team. You will leave in the morning. Dismissed!"

"Alright finally no more chasing animals! We will get that Mr. Tazmania home safely!"

"Tch, Naruto it's Tazuna, wow you don't even listen to your own father."

I couldn't help but smile it was cute how Sasuke had been trying to get along with Naruto and Naruto was acting stupid just to piss him off even more. It had only been a few months but it felt like we were growing up becoming wonderful men and woman. Puberty hit me so that kinda explained part of it Sasuke was trying so hard to prove that he was worthy of my womanness. It was cute. I had my doubts about Naruto ever maturing but he shocked me other than that damn sexy justu. Can you believe he asked me to pose for it? "Naruto-kun please stop agitating Sasuke-kun."

"Aww Hinata-chan why must you always defend him?"

Sasuke gave him the death glare which I had to admit was more sexy than scary. "Hinata-hime let's go pack for our mission tomorrow." Sasuke had a way of making Naruto shut up and it was through me. On the way back to the compound Sasuke ran his fingers through my hair which I had been growing out now to my shoulders. "You're so beautiful my love! I'm grateful for everyday that I get to see you, we both know that a ninja's life isn't always the longest but I'm glad that I get to spend everyday I'm alive with you."

OH MY GOD! I like have the most amazing boyfriend ever! But before I was able to say the same to him a certain sliver haired asshole interrupted. "You're not gonna fall for his shit are you Hygua?" Damn only one of the Hatake called me by my last name, Kabuto "You know he's just trying to get you into bed. He's scum just like all the other Uchiha. All he'll ever be good for is a ninja, never a husband." Pushing me against a nearby fence, grabbing me by the chin forcing me to look up at him. He removed his glasses and I noticed something in his eyes. Something not right it looked like… HATRED. Did Kabuto hate me? Then he said with a disgusted tone "Hyuga you should dump the chump and get with the hunk," and then he grabbed my rear.

Sasuke's POV

Damn, that Hatake is trying to steal my girl and most of my moves I couldn't do cause Hinata might get hit in the process. I gritted my teeth as heard what Kabuto was saying to my girlfriend and was that his hand on her ass? The rage began consuming me next thing I knew I had charged at that Kabuto and hit him in the face. Why was my mind telling me his next three moves? Had I subconsciously activated my Sharingan? I mean I had activated it before but every time I never knew how I did it. Neither the less I had my advantage "**Lions Barrage**". Before my final strike he disappeared, turning to see Kabuto just walking away like we weren't fighting. But… Why?

Normal POV

The youngest Hatake walked away with an evil smirk on his face, "Objective complete. Orochimaru-sama will be so please."

Sasuke ran up to his beloved, "Hina are you ok?"

For the first time in years Hinata stuttered, "Ka-Kabuto-sa-san h-ha-hates m-m-me!" Then the poor heiress' eyes filled up with tears and she broke down. "There was ju-just soo much ha-hatred and ven-venom in his ey-eyes"

"Let's go see Kakashi! Maybe he knows what's up."

"Hai." She whispered. She'd never admit it but she was scared to death of Kabuto, always had been even since she was little. Now she was beyond that.

The rushed to the Hatake residence only to find Hidan and Kimimaro were the only ones there "Hidan-kun, Kimi-kun? Where is Sakumo-sama or Kakashi-sensei?"

The white haired one of the triplets sensed the trouble in Hinata's eyes. "Hidan why don't you go make some tea and cinnamon buns for the young princess and her boyfriend."

"Hn. Only cause it's for Hinata, otherwise you could kiss my ass."

Kimimaro pulled out a chair at the dinning room table for Hinata, "Sasuke, Hinata what's wrong?" Kimimaro and his brothers had a soft spot for Hinata and Sasuke the brothers had watched the two grow up on the Uchiha compound. Even sometimes babysit the heiress and her sister when Hiashi and his wife would have to go away on business.

Hinata sat there silently with tear-filled eyes, so Sasuke spoke up for her. "Kabuto came on to her today. She seems to think that he hates her, and something about his voice and eyes had disgusted hatred and venom in them. It's like he did it to piss me off and hurt her."

Kimimaro had a look of worry but not of surprise on his face, "I was afraid this would happen, but its best if we wait until father and Kakashi. If he brings Anko all the better. I'll give them a call." He stood up and walked away to make his call.

Hidan came in with the tea "It'll be a little while longer on the buns. So what brings the love birds around our neck of the woods?"

"Hidan-san, please Hinata's a little shaken up. Kimimaro wants to wait till Kakashi and your father get home."

"Alright, I see someone's in trouble. Anyways how ya'll enjoying having my older brother as a sensei?"

Hinata perked up "We got our first C ranked mission tomorrow Hidan-kun!"

Hidan pretended to be shocked "Oh my Jashin! My little Hinata and Sasuke are growing up so fast." He tried to pretend to tear up but he couldn't do it without busting out laughing.

"Hidan!" Sasuke gave him a love punch on the shoulder.

"Owww! That hurt so much Sasuke," he fell to the ground pretending to be in pain. "Hianta-chan your boyfriend is so mean."

"Awww poor baby does Hidan need me to kiss your booboo?"

"Yes Hinata-chan please" he teased.

"I'M HOME! WHERE'S MY BOYS?"

"I'm in the dinning room with Sasuke and Hinata, Kimimaro is trying to get ahold of Kakashi and Anko, and Kakashi is on a date with Anko. Kabuto that damn bastard who the fuck cares where he is?"

"Hatake Hidan! How dare you talk about your brother like that." Sakumo looked at his second eldest son with a stern look. "Wow! Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hatake-sama we need to talk to you about one of your sons."

"Ah, Shit! Hidan what did you do? Besides burn something?"

"Ah the cinnamon buns!" The sliver haired man ran into the kitchen!

"No sir, it was Kabuto in which we are referring to." Sasuke noticed when he said the boy's name Hinata cringed, so he pulled her closer.

"Damn I was hoping this wasn't gonna happen. Well considering Kakashi is your sensei and Anko was one of Kabuto's teammates we need to wait for them. Anyways, while we wait for them, Kakashi told me you have your first C-ranked mission tomorrow. Congratulations! I remember my first C-rank. I was on your father's team Sasuke he was my best friend but that one girl got in the middle of us, Natsu, my late wife was that girl. We had to escort this girl…."

Sasuke and Hinata kinda passed out on the couch in the middle of the story, Sakumo was so lost in the past that he didn't notice the couple had fallen asleep cuddled up on his couch. "… Then Fugaku did his signature fireball justu and that was the final hit and the guy was dead. We were able to return the girl to the Land of Hot Water and those hot springs were co-ed so that was the first time I got to see my lovely Natsu naked. Hot Damn! Fugaku and me had major nosebleeds. Danzo-sensei hit us on the head and had Natsu stay away from us. Wow that was one hell of a mission! I— Well I'll be damned." He saw the two sound asleep. " They grow up so fast. Better call Fugaku and Hiashi tell them they might be home past curfew."

Call to Hiashi

"Hey Hiashi, it's Sakumo! Yeah man it's real great to talk to you too we should have dinner you, Fugaku, and me to catch up one day. Well I was wondering if you could pack Hinata's bag for tomorrow she's over here waiting on Kakashi. Apparently something went down she needs to talk to him about and if it's too late when he gets home we will allow her to sleep in the guest room tonight but they have an escort C-ranked mission tomorrow morning. Alright, thanks I'll try to keep more in touch. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

Call to Fugaku

"What's up Captain? Yea it's the White Fang. We'll I got two things one is you, Hiashi, and I need to hang out soon and catch up. The second is I was wondering if you or Itachi could pack Sasuke's bag for his mission tomorrow, he's over here waiting for Kakashi. Apparently something went down that he needs to talk to my son as soon as possible but you know Kakashi he takes after me, he's on his date with Anko. If it's too late for him to walk home he can stay in our guest room, but he has an escort C-ranked mission tomorrow morning. Thanks Captain, I'll call you later! White Fang OUT! Peace!"

Sakumo chuckled to himself after that stupid way he and Fugaku talked to each other. Kakashi was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. SQUEAK!. "Shhhh Anko be quiet. We'll just sneak into my room-" The lights clicked on.

"Hatake Kakashi, where the hell have you been?"

Kakashi's eyes fixated on his two students asleep on the couch "What are they doing here?"

"Kabuto gave them some problems and we need to have a family talk with them and its great that you are here Anko you will be a great help."

Anko turned white, "Is this about Orochimaru-san?"

"I'm afraid it might be. Kakashi go wake up your brothers, Anko wake up Hinata, and I will wake up Sasuke." Anko and Sakumo walked over to the couch to wake up the sleeping 13 yr olds. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata-sama wake the fuck up!"

"Damn Anko you ain't ever considering being a mom are you cause I doubt you got a motherly bone in your body. Just go sit at the table I will wake them both. Sasuke, Hinata wake up Kakashi is here with Anko."

The two sleepy teens woke up and rubbed her eyes Sasuke kissed Hinata's forhead "good evening my love."

Hidan, Kimimaro, Kakashi, Sakumo, Anko, Hinata, and Sasuke sat at the table Hinata was weeping after she told them what had happened. They fell silent before Anko spoke up "Kabuto has been acting this way since Orochimaru-san left. I thought he would grow out of it a few years ago he started harassing Itachi-san and his now fiancé Hana."

"Oh yea I remember that, it seemed like Orochimaru had some wild fascination with trying to learn all justus so when Saratobi-sama over looked him to be his successor he went crazy. Especially with his obsession with the Sharingan."

"Must have been hard considering your comrade was Uchiha Shisui."

"Itachi's best friend?"

"The one and the same."

"Then why the hell is he messing with my girl telling her she needs to date him!" The Uchiha was steamed.

"Because Sasuke it hurts you, Kabuto knows how to mess with peoples minds. Like your jealousy, Hinata's fear of being close to a man before marriage and short temper, Tsuande's fear of blood, Naruto's hatred of being ignorned, etc."

"Now Now! Kabuto will not be staying the night here tonight he has a mission with Ito Akito and Tanaka Kioko to the Sound Village. So Sasuke can sleep in Kabuto's room and Hinata in the guest room I left you a nightgown on the bed. I called your fathers and they have Itachi and Ko packing your bags for tomorrow. You can pick them up before you leave for your mission in the morning. Anko it's time for you to go home."

Anko stood up and kisses Kakashi on the cheek "I'll see you when you get back, stay safe. Good night everyone."

While Kakashi walked Anko to the door Hinata decided to finally speak up "Thank you all you're like family too me, other than Itachi-nii and Neji-nii you guys are my brothers. I just wish I could say the same about Kabuto-san." Her eyes started to tear, she wiped them away "I will see you all in the morning. Thank you Sakumo-sama for allowing us to stay in your lovely home." She stood up and walked to the guest room shut the door and changed into the nightgown and cried herself to sleep.

"Hatake-sama thank you for opening your home to us for the night, but if you don't mind I need to go to bed so I will be ready for the mission in the morning. Good night everyone."

"Kakashi I suggest you go to bed too."

"But father!"

"No buts! Your students know better than you, take a lesson from them. The land of waves is 2 days away you need your rest."

"Hai."

"I'm going back to bed too, since this talk about Kabuto is over. Goodnight father."

"Night 'Maro"

"I guess I'm hittin the ol' sex sack too pops."

"I wish you would be more respectful Hidan, get out and go to bed."

The next morning?

Hinata opened her eyes only too see Kabuto standing beside the bed he began climbing on the bed soon hovering over her small 13 yr old body. She wanted to scream but nothing came out, she tried to move only to see her limbs tied to the bedposts with chakra ropes. All she could do was squirm, Kabuto began running his hands up and down her body. "Tis a shame that such a beautiful body has gone untouched, that Uchiha doesn't deserve it."

He ripped off the nightgown that she was wearing leaving her in her black and lavender bra and booty shorts set. She could feel his member growing in his pants as his eyes roamed up and down her body. He slammed his lips on hers; it was a really rough kiss. She kept shaking her head until he grabbed her head so she couldn't move. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, she bit down hard until she could taste blood and she spit it in his face. "Oh I was gonna try to be a little gentle with you but I see you like it rough. Watch out Hyuga here comes daddy."

He smirked and ripped off her bra and panties, he bit down and sucked on one of her nipples and groped her other boob with his hand. It was unbelievably painful but she couldn't help but let out a small moan. He used his spare hand to slipped his index finger inside her awaiting pussy lips. She let out a loud moan as he slipped in another finger. She felt aroused and disgusted with herself at the same, I mean she couldn't help what was happening. Kabuto looked in her eyes and saw that she was kinda really enjoying it, for now. Wow if she could only scream now Kabuto bit her nipple till it bled and did the same to the other. Dug his nails in her skin and left 8 bloody trails down her front, now for the ultimate humiliation. He shoved his throbbing member inside her barely wet hole busting through her hymen. She only wished she could scream from the unbearable pain she was going through. She felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness until Kabuto sent some chakra into her system making her stay awake. "You're gonna stay awake through all of this."

He pounded away until he released himself in her womb and pulled out just so he could cum on her body and degrading her that much more. "Don't worry Hyuga, I will be back tomorrow night for round two." He let out an evil laugh then turned into a snake… Wait a snake?

That actual morning

Hinata woke up screaming until her shirtless Sasuke and 4 half naked Hatake came running in the room. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"It felt real so so real. It was like he was actually here."

"Who?"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto? Hinata what happened?"

"He raped me! He took my innocence!"

"Hinata-hime it was only a dream."

"But it felt so real, I felt the chakra and it was his."

"Hinata-san calm down we will take you to see Inoichi."

"No we got a mission to do, if it was only a dream, then it shouldn't happen again."

"But Hinata-sama it could be more."

"Sakumo I swear to you if I have the dream again I will go see Inoichi."

Kakashi noticed something off so he thought of a quick lie. "Alright, now you two go home grab your bags and meet me at the north gate." He said after throwing a shirt on. "I'm gonna make sure Naruto is awake."

Hokage's Office (2 hrs early)

Minato's POV

"Kakashi to what do I owe this honor?" Hmm, Kakashi is early?

"Hokage-sama it is time for us to discuss a certain matter that The Third Hokage bestowed upon me to allow me to get out of the ANBU"

_Ah crap more shit the old man left me, ok Minato act like you care!_ "What would that be Kakashi?"

"Well when you were chosen to be his successor and Orochimaru's betrayal Saratobi-sama had me watch over Orochimaru's students to see if they would act like their sensei. Well as you know I am dating Mitarashi Anko and Uchicha Itachi's best friend Shuishi is under Itachi's surveillance, that leaves my younger brother Kabuto." Damn Kakashi I'm glad your mission reports aren't this long. " He's starting to show signs of following in Orochimaru's footsteps again, this time he went after Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke."

"My son's teammates?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, at first I thought he was just after Sauske like when he was after Itachi but yesterday not only did he grope Hinata but he told her to leave Sasuke. I'm afraid that if Sasuke hadn't been there to save her Kabuto would've tried something worse. Hinata had a nightmare last night that Kabuto raped her."

"Kakashi this is nothing to report on, Kabuto just scared her and she's having nightmares. Its just a small case of PTSD."

"Namikaze-sama pardon but you didn't let me finish. When she woke she thinks that he is out to get her, she's overly paranoid. I'm thinking her dream was actually a genjustu like my **Demonic Illusion- Hell Viewing Technique** it showed her what she feared the most. Other than my family and Yuhi Kurenai no one can use that technique within the Leaf Village. Though Hinata refuses to miss her first C-ranked mission and see Inoichi."

"So you think that Kabuto is after Hinata? I thought Orochimaru was after the Sharingan."

"Yes sir but if you remember the Sharingan is a mutated form of the Byakugan."

"Fine I'll send someone to watch after Kabuto's mission in the Sound Village. You watch after Hinata and Sasuake, my boy is bound to get hurt either way. He got his mother's recklessness. I will see you again when you get back for your mission report. You are dismissed!"

"Hai."

I looked out the window I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Hyuga, what it must have been to go through such a rough genjustu. What Kakashi hadn't put into account was his family's genjustu wouldn't put someone thru something so cruel. Yeah that had to have been a kinjustu, but which one. I pulled out the Scroll of Seals and started looking, hmm **Demonic Illusion: Forced Blossom Removal**! Oh God! That Hatake Kabuto is one sick bastard!

Ok I ran outta ideas for today's chapter if anyone has any ideas feel free to give advice I have ideas just having trouble filling in the gaps.

Oh and Hinata is still a virgin the genjustu just makes her feel like she was being ripped of her innocence but it actually didn't happen. It can be used on none virgins too it makes them feel like they are virgins again.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto: This is not fair! I got my ass kicked by a cat! By a fucking cat!

Me: Aw shut up!

Hinata: You knew she was sadistic when you agreed to this story. At least you didn't get raped!

Kabuto: Hina you know you enjoyed it!

Sasuke: Get the hell outta here Kabuto aren't you supposed to be on a mission? Now get the hell outta here before I kick your ass.

Kabuto: You're just jealous cause I took your ladies v-card and I can do it over and over and over again. ~Evil cackle~

Sasuke: That's it **Fireball Justu**

Me: Someone say the disclaimer before I lose a character outside the story.

Naruto: I will! Danietastic does not own me or my show or manga! Or I would be the main character! Its called Naruto for a reason!

Me: Just be happy you're in my damn story I could put Kiba in your place!

~Ackward silcence~

Front Gate

Hinata didn't look too well and she was really skittish even the slightest noise caused her to jump into her fighting stance. Every time Sasuke tried to get close to her she'd jump away, but who could blame her after that forbidden genjustu anyone would be scared at the touch of a member of the opposite sex. Hinata leaned against the gate waiting on her sensei and Naruto, she sighed "Was Hokage-sama always late too?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto is his son and Kakashi was his student and they are both always late."

"Whose always late?" Kakashi slowly walked up to Hinata trying to be careful not to scare the poor girl. "Naruto is getting a lecture from his mother about not getting in the way."

"Poor dobe."

"Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you? Alone!" Hinata gave Sasuke a stern look, he got what she was saying and went to talk to the Tazuna. "Sensei, what does your brother have against me?"

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"After giving it time to think it through last night wasn't a nightmare, it was a genjustu." Kakashi looked at her shocked, the young heiress that at one point was gonna lose her position of heiress cause her father thought of her as weak had figured it out. "It took a while for me to figure it out but this morning when I awoke I had awoken my Byakugan. After calming down I noticed a lingering of Kabuto's chakra on my rear end where he grabbed me yesterday. I think that he activated a genjustu that wouldn't appear till I had fallen asleep. It's got me in a funk now I can't even allow myself to get close to my boyfriend, I'm afraid that I might be a liability on this mission."

"I thought you were gonna say that, so that's why I bought us some time by getting Kushina to lecture Naruto. He doesn't need to know about this. I brought someone here to help. Kurenai you can come out now."

Hinata looked up at the older red-eyed beauty standing in front her, "Hello Miss Hinata, my name is Yuhi Kurenai and I'm one of the strongest genjustu user's in the village."

"I know who you are, you're Kiba-kun's sensei."

"Kun? Is the young Inuzuka your boyfriend?"

"No ma'am that would be Uchiha Sasuke over there," she said pointing towards Sasuke, "Kiba-kun is just one of my closest friends."

"Well anyways Miss Hinata let's take a look at what that genjustu did." Kurenai's eyes turned a very dark mahogany as she took a look at Hinata, "I see you were put under a kinjustu called **Demonic Illusion: Forced Blossom Removal**, it's obvious by the chakra flower on your rear. You just need to do a chakra flush to flush out the bad charka of whoever put it on you."

"A chakra flush?"

"Just remove all the negative charka in your body and replace it." Hinata looked at Kurenai with a questioning look "Oh yea you're a genin, you haven't learned how to do that yet. Kakashi bring me a jar, I'll do it myself. This way might be better so that Inoichi can take a look at it." Her hand glowed orange placing it on Hinata's shoulder and the heiress soon fainted. "Maybe I took too much, Kakashi the jar please." She poured the chakra she absorbed into the jar. "I'll take this to Inoichi, give Hinata a little time to rest before you guys head out. See ya later Hatake."

Kakashi looked down at the youngest of his group who was now in Sasuke's arms. He never in a million years expected to see the look of worry across an Uchiha's face, Itachi had never even done it when Hana came back from a mission in a coma. But Sasuke was different he seemed to truly have a soft spot for his bride to be, even at 13 Sasuke sat on the ground with an unconscious Hinata in his arms just softly running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't help but smile the little girl that was like this sister had someone who truly cared about her. Kakashi knew all too well that Hiashi had his days where he was proud of Hinata and days he wasn't. He usually treated Neji more like his child than Hinata but lately Hiashi was showing quite a bit of love towards his daughter. He was deep in thought until he heard the Hyuga groan she was awaking. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata-hime you're ok!"

"Yeah and while I was out I didn't feel any genjutsu! Kurenai-sensei got out the bad chakra!"

"That's great Hinata but where is the dobe? We got a mission to do and Tazune is getting really impatient."

The Uzumaki boy came running up that moment, "Kakashi-sensei you're a real asshole! Telling my mom I was always in the way during our previous missions!"

The masked ninja chuckled to himself while Hinata rolled her eyes and said with obvious sarcasm "No Naruto you're the best ninja in the whole village, if anything we're just in the way of you showing your full potential."

"Ha-Ha Hinata very funny. You just don't get it you don't have the pressures of being the Hokage's son, everyone expects so much from me!"

"And me being the heiress to one of the most powerful clans in all of Konohagakure is nothing like that?"

"Hinata-chan I didn't mean it like that!"

"Just shut up Naruto, let's go team. The land of waves is this way!" Hinata said as she stormed off.

"I was gonna say that but let's just go, Tazune we'll have you home as soon as possible. Sasuke you follow Hinata, Naruto stay back here with me and Tazune."

Dusk

Naruto noticed that Hinata hadn't talked to him the entire trip, he had tried to talk to her but all he got was a pissed off look from her. Telling jokes? A punch to the face. Begging for forgiveness? A kind look from Sasuke telling him to back off. Sauske had also been trying to get Hinata to talk to him, he had never seen his little princess so angry. He started getting very worried, had he contributed to this? He always called Hinata his princess but he had only thought of it as a cute little pet name. He stopped in his tracks IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! Kakashi noticing that all his genin were distracted decided it was time to set up camp. "Hinata use your Byakugan to scout ahead its time to set up camp. Sasuke and Naruto start looking for wood for the fire."

Hinata started looking " **BYAKUGAN!**" no one knew but Hinata had to have something and she knew where it was, _Ah ha! Found it!_ "Kakashi-sensei I found a camp site!"

With Sasuke and Naruto

"Sasuke, what's up with Hinata?"

"Dobe! Why won't you leave her alone? Apparently she's very upset. You offended her, yeah you were born as the son of the Hokage but when he retires you'll go back to being a regular ninja. She's the eldest child of the head to the Hyuga clan, when her father retires she'll become the leader herself. That seems like a lot more pressure if you ask me. I mean look at it this way remember the third hokage? Asuma-sensei is his son you don't see him trying to live up to his father instead he's instead living his own life. Hinata's never gonna have that chance, she doesn't even get to choose who she marries. That marital contract we signed when we were 5 was cause we were scared of our fathers. To be honest at the time Hinata wanted it to be you, but she didn't have the choice. Now that we are older I'm glad that I'm marrying Hinata but I wish it was under different circumstances."

The blonde stood there shocked he had dropped his firewood, he could not believe what his rival just said. Had Hinata really wanted to date him? But did it really matter anymore, she was gonna marry Sasuke and he had just started dating Ino. "Wow I never thought of it that way, I was a little harsh on her."

"Hinata has a short temper if you ever wanna apologize to her you have to let her calm down first. Let's get to camp before it gets too dark."

Back at Camp

"Sensei I've constructed 4 different tents, one for Naruto and Sasuke, one for you, the one in the middle is for Tazuna-san, and that one way over there is mine."

Tazuna got tired of his escorts fighting, he didn't want their fighting be the cause of his death, and decided to step in "Hyuga-san I understand you are upset with your teammates, but think about it if you are so busy fighting you won't have time to make sure you can complete your mission to the best of your ability. We both know you don't need the money, your family is loaded, but you need the experience so you can become a great kunoichi."

Hinata looked down at the ground she knew what she had been doing was wrong "You're right I've brought shame to my family, I should apologize. When they get back with the firewood I will."

The blue haired kunoichi started back to her tent she knew what she had to do she moved it next to Sasuke and Naruto's. She finished just in time for them to show up with the firewood "Naruto, Sasuke can I talk to you two?"

"Talk to Naruto first, while I start the fire." Sasuke kissed Hinata on the cheek and proceeded to the firepit.

"Naruto I just wanted to apologize for my actions, it was most dishonorable and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Hinata don't apologize, I didn't take into account that my pressure is only until my father retires yet yours will continue, if not worsen, your whole life. I will never understand the pressure of being an heir or having to go through an arranged marriage. I'm just lucky that I get to date Ino outta my own free will and not cause I had to."

Hinata's eyes widened, _he said what?_ "You're dating Ino?"

"Yeah, I wanted to date you but you are Sasuke-teme's girl so I asked out Ino."

_Poor Kiba! He must be devastated!_ Hinata forced a smile "I'm so happy for you!"

"**FIREBALL JUSTU!**"

"Uchiha Sasuke! You missed!"

"Sorry sensei! I'll rebuild your tent!"

"Hinata built it apologize to her."

"Guess that's my clue to skedaddle, I'll start fishing. I'm glad we're friends again Hina." The blonde ran off to the river, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle that damn knucklehead had no chakra control, he couldn't stand on the running water.

"Hinata, listen we need to talk," Hinata turned to an upset Sasuke and oh how she hated those words 'we need to talk.'

She started tearing up "You can't dump me Sasuke-kun, I love you too much!"

"Tch, Hinata-chan you know I love you more than anything. Though I just wanted to apologize for two things one is I hate that I hurt you."

"Sasuke-kun you never hurt me!"

"Not even when I call you hime? I thought since you got mad at Naruto about the whole pressure thing."

"Of course not love, I only got mad cause he doesn't understand what pressure really is. You've called me hime since we were 3. I remember you heared Itachi-nii call me Hina and you thought he said Hime. It was so cute. Anyways what was the other thing."

"I kinda burnt down Sensei's tent." He cringed ready for a Gentle Fist to the face. He was surprised to see the Hyuga heiress on the ground laughing and holding her stomach. "What's so funny?"

"You thought I'd be mad? Sure I'm a little peeved cause now we're one tent short but you gotta realize all Sensei's Icha Icha books are in there. Ouch, laughing so bad it hurts." **Crunch** "What was that? **Byakugan**! Sasuke look out!" She pushed Sasuke out of the way only to be pinned to a tree by a gauntlet that came outta nowhere.

"Hinata!" Hearing Sasuke yell Kakashi jumped up, using hand signs he told Naruto to stay behind and watch over Tazune. Kakashi snuck over to where Sasuke was fighting twin ninja, they were wearing headbands from the Village Hidden in the Mist with horns and matching gas masks. Their weapons were gauntlets connected by a shiriken chain. No time to figure out who they were he had to save Hinata and Sasuke! Sasuke threw a kunai that was easily dodged by the one pinning Hinata only to be hit by the other one. "They seem to be from the Leaf Village Goza."

Goza, the one holding Hinata, "They seem to only be genin too, poor babies get to die today," letting out an evil cackle.

"Not today scumbag!" Sasuke then throw a shiriken at their chain pinning it to a tree causing Goza to relase Hinata who fell to the ground but quickly stood back up. Sasuke threw another kunai making sure the chain was stuck, then jumped up and smashed a foot in each one of the brother's head. "Meizu, release it now!"

The two released their gauntlets from the chain and they ran after Sasuke, Hinata jumped in front of him "**Eight Triagram: Sixty-Four Palm**! Two! Four! Eight!" Something was going on it seemed like electricity was coming through her fingers, "Sixteen! Thirty-Two! Sixty-Four!" Meizu went flying and crashed through a few trees before hitting a rock unconscious. Kakashi couldn't believe it Hinata had lighting chakra nature. Goza looked back at his younger brother and then back t Hinata "How dare you little bitch! This is the last time you will ever mess with the Demon Brothers!" and then he starting charging at Hinata.

Hinata was still in shock from what happened, what was that electricity from her fingers? Sasuke pushed her out of the way before Goza's gauntlet hit her, poison gas started shooting out of the gauntlet. "Stand still you little brats!" The two genin couldn't seem to get a hit in despite multiple tries and lots of thrown shiruken and kunai. Hinata was slightly hit by the gantlet and she fell to the ground holding her now bleeding side. Goza picked her up from the ground by her throat, shoving her against a tree "Stop squirming you whore and I will make your death swift and painless! Now be a good little cunt and take this like a man!"

Kakashi then jumped in and got Goza with a **Chidoiri** to the back with his hand coming out his stomach, "That's not the way to treat a lady bastard! Have a nice time in hell!" And with that he used a kunai to slash through the spine crippling Goza.

"Sasuke carry Hinata back to camp while I tie up The Demon Brothers and call for someone to come get them." Grabbing Goza by the collar and dragging him to where his brother was. Sasuke picked up Hinata bridal style and ran back to camp, "Sasuke-kun, why are we going to China to get married? I wanna get married here!"

"Shit, she's losing too much blood. Naruto! Hey dobe! Help!"

"Oh my god! What happened to Hinata?"

"We fought The Demon Brothers!"

"Did you say The Demon Brothers?" Tazune said running out of his tent "Damn it Gato is after me!"

"Gato?"

"Yea he's in charge of The Gato Corporation, the corporation is in charge of getting supplies and hes a drug smuggler! He's been trying to get control over the Land of Waves, he doesn't want the bridge built cause he knows he will lose all his power. If the Demon Brothers were just here that means Momochi Zabuza and Haku aren't too far behind them."

Kakashi got back and starting patching up Hinata, who had lost enough blood to slip into a small coma. He came out of her tent not looking too happy "She'll wake up in the morning but for now we need to let her rest. Sasuke you sleep in her tent tonight and keep an eye on her, if something goes bad please wake me up." As Sasuke walked into Hinata's tent Kakashi looked at Naruto and told him to check the perimeter. Hinata awoke in the middle of the night grabbing her side it hurt so bad _Oh God that hurt! Now I can't work on my new justu I'm to injuried_, she looked to her side to see a sleeping Sasuke cuddled up beside her she smiled, _I guess one day of rest won't hurt. Its not everyday I get to lay cuddled up to my boyfriend on a mission_.

Nearby a masked black-haired missing-nin and his partner a boy with his long black hair tied up in a bun in a really feminine way and with an ANBU like mask awaited Team 7 to wake up and continue their way. "Those two idiots got beat by those bitches from the hidden leaf, they deserve to rot in jail," Said the masked one.

"But Zabuzu-kun one of those ninjas is Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja!"

"The other 3 are genin though Haku, we can use them to his disadvantage."

"Did you not see the girl is a Hyuga! And from the looks of it she wasn't an ordinary one at that!"

"You worry too much Haku, we will tail them for the next day or so first to scout their abilities so we know what we are up against."

Sorry for such a short chapter but I was having writers block. I want Hinata to start her waterfall training when she runs into Haku. Much love Danie


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto: Damn it Danie! Don't even give me the glore of joining in on the fight?

Danie: Don't worry you'll be in the next one, will that make you happy? Will you say the disclaimer?

Naruto: Hey attention Naruto lovers! Danietastic doesn't own me or my show or manga! But I love her and her story (but only if she lets me kick someone's ass this chapter)

Hinata was slowly walking behind her team it wasn't so much that her pain was great but she had a lot on her mind, she couldn't believe that she had gotten hit. Maybe she was just a liability to the team. "Hinata keep your eyes open, we're on a mission you have to stay on your toes."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad that Hinata was injured, was it all his fault? Even Naruto was quiet he didn't get to join the battle so he couldn't help but wonder if he had been there if Hinata would be ok or worse off. "Alright, STOP NOW!" The three genin stared at there now pissed off sensei, "Yes this mission turned out to be a little harder than we were informed of but that doesn't change anything except how careful we will be. Gato says that Momochi Zabuza maybe on his tail, Zabuza is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist, if you let him catch you off guard YOU WILL DIE! It won't be another close call Hinata, compared to what he will do to you that gash you have in your side will seem just like a minor papercut." Hinata gasped, _Could someone really be that evil?_ "Why are you still wearing your clothes from yesterday? Not only could the torn pieces fall off and lead a trail to us but the blood could lead every blood thirsty mercenary here, go change."

Hinata hadn't wanted to change into the clothes that Ko had packed for her, not many knew but Ko was a closet perv. She walked behind a tree and opened up her bag and changed, when she came out both Naruto and Sasuke fell back with major nose bleeds, Tazune turned away and seemed to be murmuring something to himself that sounded like "I'm old enough to be her grandfather, I don't need to be seeing her like this.", and the one visible eye of Kakashi seemed to show that his mask was causing him choke on his own nosebleed. Hinata tried to cover herself she didn't realize that a nosebleed meant she looked good; apparently Ko had messed with one of Hinata's hoodies and skirts. She was now wearing a short tight black hoodie with lavender trim, it would've shown her midriff if it hadn't been covered by bandages. She had it zipped down to slightly below her 34B breast with a black white tanktop and mesh shirt underneath. The sleeves stopped mid-forearm and on one sleeve she had the Hyuga clan symbol and on the other the fire symbol, she had felt uncomfortable showing her arms which were scorched by the electric attack she had done yesterday so she had them wrapped in bandages as well. Here headband still around her neck, the pants she usually wore were now replaces with a skort, a short pair of white shorts that barely came below her small round ass covered by black skirt once again with lavender trim that came to her mid-thigh and it had a slit that stopped only 3 inches from the waist band. Her long slender legs lead to her normal ninja shoes, little did the Hyuga know but the two missing-nin who were following them had also fallen back in nosebleeds. Kakashi couldn't help but thank his dad for allowing Hinata and Sasuke to stay the night and having someone else pack her bag. Sure he had been the one to patch her wounds last night but it was very dark with just a small glimmer of light coming from the tent's door, he hadn't seen how well developed his young student was. Then he mentally slapped himself; _you're dating Anko! Stop staring at Hinata like that you pervert! She's like you're little sister! _"Alright, everyone let's continue, Hinata either wash your bloody clothes or shred them and throw them in the river."

Naruto came up to her "I like the new look I bet you could stop traffic." He then locked eyes with Sasuke who just with that look said leave her alone or I WILL KILL YOU. "Here let me get rid of those clothes for you." He then threw the bloody clothes in the air, pulled out a kunai shredding the clothes before they even hit the ground. Hinata looked at Naruto rolling her eyes thinking, _Great now he get's good aim_. The knucklehead ran over to the river and tossed the shredded clothes in, then quickly rejoined the group. Sasuke came over to Hinata "There's no reason to be ashamed hime you look great. I think you should stick to this look, the bandages even make you look like a stronger kunoichi."

Hinata couldn't help but blush maybe this new look wasn't too bad, thanks Ko. She didn't like how much it relieved but she could get used to it. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

The rest of the trip seemed uneventful other than Naruto's 'sneak peeks' at the young heiress resulting in Naruto sent off flying by her boyfriend. Zabuza was starting to get impatient, they hadn't seen any skills from their opponents and they were just walking. "Haku stay back I'm gonna attack them, you know the plan." Haku nodded and Zabuza was off. "**Hidden Mist Techinque**!"

Team 7 saw the almost sudden and Hinata had just barely enough time to activate her Byakugan before…

"Naruto look out!" Naruto turned around just in time for him to be able to dodge a kunai with an explosive tag. **BOOM** everyone went flying Kakashi landed on the river Hinata in a tree, Naruto on the road, and Sasuke and Tazune on the otherside of the road opposite of Naruto. "Everyone stay alert, we are not alone" Sasuke had just finished his sentence when the masked missing-nin showed up behind him with a large iron sword with a big hole near the end of the blade at his throat. "Well, well, well. Ain't this easy I have you in a bit of a conundrum don't I boy?"

Sasuke flipped around the sword, barely cutting his chin on the sword, imprinting his foot in the missing-nin's face. Grabbing Tazune by the arm he pushed him towards Hinata, who jumped down from the tree ready to protect him. "**Fireball Justu**!" The attack looked like it hit but Zabuza turned into water, "a water clone?"

"You're not as stupid as you look boy! But what if I go after your little lady?"

"You bastard! You lay a hand on her and I will kill you where you stand!"

"Oh such big words from such a small boy!"

Oh that was it he had just pissed the Uchiha off he was now seeing red! He went charging after the missing-nin with nothing but a mere kunai in hand. " **Multi-Shadow Clone Justu**!" Just before he was about to be hit Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way of the huge sword, "Sasuke don't let him get to you! He knows the more pissed of you are the more reckless you are!"

"Hey orange boy! Your clones are gone!"

"Sasuke let's send him flying to Kakashi!"

Naruto summoned 7 more clones and they all went charging at Zabuza, directing the missing-nin where their plan was gonna be conducted at. Zabuza took one more step back as an underground Naruto grabbed his ankles. The clones all slid towards him and kicked him into the air Zabuza was able to let out a small groan before he noticed Sasuke awaiting him. Sasuke gave him a strong kick to the chest sending him to the nearby river and an awaiting Kakashi. "Hn they just put me in my element!"

"Yea but your opponent is now me, Hatake Kakashi!"

"Good! I got tired of fighting those brats anyways now I can go all out! **Water Prison Justu**"

A large dome of water surrounded the two Hinata tried to throw a kunai at it but it was just deflected. The three genin had to sit back and watch their sensei fight the missing-nin alone. Kakashi charged at Zabuza with a kunai, their weapons clashed and Kakashi was sent flying backwards. "I didn't wanna have to use this but there seems like no other choice!" He uncovered his eye only to reveal…. A Rinnegan! Just Kidding! It was a Sharingan!

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all stood there in shock, "Kakashi-sensei has a Sharingan?"

"Uchiha-san you of all people should know why Kakashi is called the copy-cat ninja! I'm disappointed that you didn't figure out why considering who your family is."

"An Uchiha? Hn, So Kakashi you have a Hyuga and an Uchiha on your genin squad?"

"Hey what about me? I'm the Hokage's son!"

"Naruto shut up!"

"I stand corrected you have quite a team Kakashi! Sad that they will have to watch you die! And then I can hold them all hostage if they are worth any money that is, if not I will kill them."

Kakashi was caught off guard only to get hit by " **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**," Kakashi was able to return the exact same attack. The genin just sat back and watched in amazement as no matter what attack Zabuza used Kakashi was able to return it with as much if not more force. Zabuza swung his sword one final time before Kakashi ducked and stabbed him in the stomach with a lighting cover kunai, sending Zabuza flying backwards through the prism breaking the ninjustu. Out of nowhere a female with the back of her long black hair in a bun stok her head out from behind the same tree put a kunai to Zabuza's throat killing him. "Thank you for your help, you saved me the trouble of fighting him. I'm a hunter-nin and I've been trying to capture this one for a long time." She then threw him over her shoulder and jumped to the nearest tree and jumped away. "That was weird…" Hinata was starting to continue her sentence until she heard a splash "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi had passed out in the river and was now floating down, "Naruto stay with Tazune-san me and Sasuke will go get Kakashi!" Hinata and Sasuke rushed down the river and scooped up their unconscious sensei. Bringing him back up to Tazune and Naruto "We you camp for tonight, Kakashi probably fainted from overusing the Sharingan, we all need to rest."

Later that Night

Sasuke was sitting guard, he saw a dark shadowy figure sneaking in or out of Hinata's tent, he couldn't really tell. He decided to follow it, it lead him to a nearby waterfall where he saw a gorgeous figurine dancing in the water. The figurine was clearly a girl but for some reason she looked really familiar and was she naked? A twig snapped he looked down he hadn't stepped on anything but the figurine darted off he wanted to follow till he saw what seemed to be another female figurine chasing after her. Great this girl was lesbian, but who cares he had Hinata so he darted back to camp.

Back at the Waterfall

Hinata hurried to get her clothes back on, she couldn't believe she got caught NAKED, _Oh God what if it was Sasuke or Naruto?_ She was too busy worrying to finish getting dressed or notice the girl coming up behind her. "Hey there!"

Hinata screamed, then the mysterious figure stepped into the light it was the same girl from earlier, the hunter-nin. The girl had a huge blush on her face, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just came to thank you for earlier."

Hinata noticing she didn't have her hoodie or bandages on stuck in just her lavender sports bra and skort, she hurried to finish getting dressed, "I didn't have much to do with it, it was mostly my team."

"Anyways Hyuga-san" Hinata looked surprised the girl knew who she was? "I also wanted to tell you I think that you are a great dancer, I saw you in the waterfall it was beautiful."

"Thank you.. uh.."

"Haku"

"Thank you Haku-san, my name is Hinata. I was just trying to practice this jutsu I want to be able to use to protect my teammates. I'm tired of always being in the way," she pointed to her wound she got in the fight from the previous fight with the demon brothers. "I don't want to be a liability I want to be able to save someone for once."

Haku looked down at the ground and back up, "I bet if you try enough you can. I'm the same way I owe my life to someone and I would die for him. I practice everyday to get stronger so that when the time comes I can die saving him."

"Wow, he must be a really special and lucky guy. I wish I could say that about my boyfriend, but I don't want either of us to die I want us to be together forever and ever."

_Boyfriend?_ Haku thought, _She must either think I'm a girl or gay! Either way I can use this to my advantage_. "Yeah I love him with all my heart but that's why I'm willing to live to die for him."

"Awww your life is like one of those romance novels that my friend Ten-Ten reads. She's in love with my cousin but he's kinda too blind to see that."

"We'll if you two have an resemblance what so ever then he must be a real hunk." He mentally gagged while saying that, Hinata was a real beauty but he wasn't sure how much longer he could pull off this liking guys thing.

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Haku-chan" yep she thought he was a 'she' "I've never thought of myself as attractive."

"You've got to be kidding me your gorgeous! I could see it in the eyes of those two comrades of yours."

"Yeah well one of them is my arranged fiancé and the other is just my perverted teammate. He's not half as bad as his godfather though."

"Arranged? You can't possibly be ok with that can you?"

"At first I wasn't but Sasuke-kun is just so cute, smart, sweet…" Haku zoned out he didn't know how much longer he could listen to her but he would love to fuck her senseless. "That I really don't mind marrying him, I love him."

"Hinata-chan! Where are you? Its time for you to guard!"

"I guess that's my cue to go!"

Haku bowed "I had a great time talking to you Hinata-san," and with that he slipped into the darkness and disappeared.

"Hinata I found you!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun I just had to use the bathroom."

"Next time tell me I was worried when you weren't in your tent."

Hinata blushed for like what seemed the umpteenth time today, she pulled Sasuke in for a very passionate kiss. "Sasuke-kun I love you!" and with that she deepened the kiss. Sasuke could feel his member growing and throbbing, oh how he wanted her and now. Hinata giggled as she felt his member throbbing against her leg, "Sasuke-kun I wish we could but you know my family's traditions." The smile left his face he wanted her so bad, "I can wait… but you know I won't be happy about it. Now you hurry back before Naruto or Sensei wake up."

"Aren't you coming back with me?"

"I will be back in a bit hime I need to take a shower, I saw a waterfall a little ways back."

Hinata kissed him on the cheek and teased "I'll see you back at camp Mr. Hyuga."

"Of course Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Nope if we are going to be in charge of the Hyuga clan you WILL become a Hyuga!"

"But Hinata-sama" Sasuke pouted.

"No buts! Now go take a cold shower and get rid of that raging hard-on, Sauce-Kay-Kun!"

"You're evil."

"But that's part of my charm, but I could be worse." She grabbed his hard-on, "We don't want that now do we?"

"Depends on how evil exactly we are talking about."

Hinata bent over kissing the head of his dick, Sasuke moaned oh how he wanted so much more. She started out at the bottom of the shaft a licked till she reached the head sticking the head in her mouth she sucked on it for a second. Pulling it out she looked up to him "Is that evil enough for you Mr. Hyuga?" She started back to camp shaking her ass just to make it that worse on him, turning around giggled winked and blew him a kiss "Good night Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke couldn't believe that she just did that oh he was gonna need a million cold showers.

Next morning

"Kakashi-sensei are you awake?"

"Anko, baby we'll have sex later I'm sleeping!"

"Kakashi, it's Naruto!"

"Oh! Naruto good morning! Where are we?"

"Not too far from where you passed out."

"What happened?"

"You over used your Sharingain. Get up Hinata made breakfast."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Hai Sensei."

"Is he awake yet?"

"Barely he thought I was Anko!"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and started bursting out laughing, Hinata looked up "Now that I look at it I can see the resemblance."

"Shut up Hinata!"

"Come on you guys stop arguing!"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Now pack up we are off the Land of Waves is only a few hours away."

With Haku

"Haku you have done well, what have you figured out?"

"Sir I found out we can use the Hyuga to our advantage! The Uchiha is her weak spot, she has more power than she knows and if use the Uchiha then she will die before she ever finds out."

"Well done Haku, after I heal we will go after them again. Mwhahahahahahaha!"

"Zabuza-kun, that will only take care of the genin what about the Hatake?"

"Don't worry Haku he will be all mine."

A few hours later in the Land of Waves

"Grandpa you're home!" a young boy ran up to Tazuna hugging him.

"Yes and Inari these are the wonderful people who kept me safe. Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi."

"Ohh Hinata-chan you are so beautiful!"

"Arigato Inari you are very cute yourself."

A lovely woman about the age of 30 give or take a few years came running up to him "Daddy you're alive!"

"Kakashi and team this is my daughter Tsunami and her son Inari, and this young man coming up is Tsunami's new husband Kaiza."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, thank you for keeping my father safe."

"It was our pleasure Tsunami. Though Tazuna we must be leaving, it was a great meeting all of you."

"Kakashi would you mind staying until the bridge is done? Since we were attacked twice during the trip here I believe Gato maybe sending more people after me."

"I guess if we can get ahold of the Hokage we can do that."

"Thank you so much and we will allow you to stay in our house as our honored guests. Tsunami please go fix up the guest room for our guests."

"Hai Father but what about Hinata-san? You can't expect her to sleep in the same room as the men."

"Okay she will sleep in Inari's room he can sleep in my room until they leave."

"Naruto, Sasuke go check the around Hinata go help our hostess prepare dinner. I'll make a call to the Hokage."

"Hai!"

At Gato Corporation

"You have failed me Zabuza!"

"No Gato I have not! I fought them without using my full potential so I knew what I was up against, and if I had killed them there I wouldn't have brought Tazuna back to you!"

"Very true but you have a week before I take matters into my own hands but because of your plan I will have to do something to instill fear back into the citizens' hearts."

ME: Okay this is 6 chapters in 6 days I'm getting a bad case of writers block!

Kiba: Then bring me back in.

Me: You will be back in after they get back from where ever the hell they are… I kinda forgot already.

Sakura: Then make Sasuke fall in love with me!

Me: Someone take her away before I kill her, keep her away until I say so.

Lee: I got her! *Takes Sakura into a closet* Kiba lock the door hurry!

Kiba: But you are in there.

Lee: That's the point!

Kiba: Okay *click*


	8. Chapter 7

Hinata: Danie-chan how could you make me do that?

Sasuke: I'm not complaining! Well cept that you didn't finish!

Sakura from closet: Sasuke-kun! Get me out of here! Lee has me captured!

Me: Shut up Sakura somethings gonna happen to Hinata and she'll be outta the picture maybe not this chapter but its gonna happen.

Sakura: Awww I love you Danie!

Me: Please go shut up and die!

Sakura: Fine, she does not own Naruto! maybe if someone else did i'd be with my beloved Sasuke!

Hinata was so happy even though she was on a mission she got time to relax, she turned on her cell for the first time in 3 days to see 30 missed texts from Kiba, 5 from Neji, and 1 from her father. She needed to call them to let them know she was ok, she owed them at least that much. She thought she'd call up her dad first, "Hello Dad?"

_Hello baby doll, how's your mission going? Are you ok? Are you staying out of the way?_

"Yea dad got a small gash on my side cause we went up against the demon brothers and Momochi Zabuza."

_Momochi Zabuza! Hinata and you're still alive! I'm so proud of you!_

"Dad I only took on one of the demon brothers, Kakashi took care of Zabuza."

_But baby you're still alive and that's all that matters._

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

_Sure princess anything._

"When I did one of my **Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms** my fingers covered in electricity. What happened?"

_Hinata, honey, it just means you have a lightening chakra nature. Why didn't you ask Kakashi this, you know he uses lightening attacks._

"Well the first night I was injured and the second he had over used his Sharingain and we just haven't had time."

_Don't worry honey everyone has at least one chakra nature some can use up to three but people like Kakashi can use more than that. Then there are the ones that are not normal like the first hokage's wood nature it's a mixture of water and earth._

"I see daddy, well I just called to to let you know I'm okay, seems like we will be here for another week or how ever long it takes our client to finish the bridge. Oh and tell Ko I will kill him when I get back about the clothes he packed for me."

_Will do sweetie love you._

"Love you too! Give my love to mom and Hinabi!"

**click**

"Now for Neji" **ring ring ring hello you've reach Hyuga Neji apparently I'm busy or fate has it so I'm not able to get to you at this moment leave a message at the beep** "Hey Neji-nii it's Hinata. Just calling you to give you an update seems we're gonna be here longer than expected. Give me a call when you get this love you bye"

"That didn't work out, how about I call Kiba," **ring ring**

_Hello?_

"Hey Kibbles"

_Hey! If I'm Kibbles that makes you Bits!_

"I'm ok with that, anyways what's up Kibz"

_Not much just go back from yet another D-ranked mission, I swear they make up these missions for laughs. They had use being this seamstress' mannequins today._

Hinata giggled, "I'm sure you looked very lady like, did you remember your curtsey?"

_Ha Ha Ha so funny I forgot to laugh! Not everyone gets C-ranked missions like you. I bet the Hokage is just picking favorites, I mean Naruto is his son._

"I don't know, I'm just glad to be outside of the village."

_I hear ya, maybe one day our teams will have a mission together. But outside of ninja business I hear the knucklehead is dating Ino._

"UH! You know?"

_Yeah I was the one telling him to go for it, you don't want him with someone like Sakura do you?_

"Well I thought you wanted to be with Ino so I was gonna try to get him with Sakura's older sister Karin."

_No I'm fine with it, apparently as the heir of my clan my marriage arrangement is that I have to marry someone inside of the clan._

"Like Incest?"

_No nothing that close, like a 4th cousin or farther away._

"Any clue to who you would like that to be?"

_Nothing yet the only girl who ever seemed to catch my attention inside the clan was Nao. Her father was an Inuzuka but her mother wasn't, she looked like her mother but with the signature Inuzuka smile and tattoos on her face she even had a ninken Sachi._

"Aww my little Kiba has a crush!"

_I did but when I was younger she and her family were out on a picnic and murdered but the thing is they never recovered her body or Sachi's. There were rumors she was kidnapped but they later found her clothes and some of her blood. Even our clan lost the trail._ (A/N this is not important now but will be later)

"That's so sad Kiba, maybe when I get back we can look for her."

_Thanks Hina. When will you be back?_

"It seems like it might be a week or so, our client needs protection for a little while longer."

_Awww so I'm stuck with no one to hang out with?_

"What about Shino or Shikamaru or even Choji?"

_They are ok but you are my best friend I wanted to hang out with you!_

"I'm flattered Kiba, oh shit I got to go its time for my guard shift. Talk to you another time. Buh Bye!"

_Bye Hina, see ya when you get back! Be careful._

**Click**

"Hey Hinata-san"

"Oh Kaiza-san, you scared me."

The older man couldn't help but chuckle, "I didn't think ninjas got scared."

"We get scared Kaiza-san we just don't show it."

"I guess that makes sense. Can you answer something for me?"

"I-I can try."

"Well I know someone I care about is in trouble and I would willingly put my life on the line for them." As Kaiza spoke Hinata couldn't help but see it as Haku talking to him, why couldn't she be like that? "Hinata-san?"

"Oh sorry kinda got lost on a thought, what were you saying again?"

"What should I do if the person I care about is doing the right thing but it's going against the wrong people?"

"W-w-w-well as a ninja, I-I-I try to stand up for them. I would like to say that I will always stand beside my loved ones but I can't cause sometimes standing beside them just isn't enough. Sometimes you have to take care of their problems for them. But this is from a ninja's stand point I cant say I could do the same if I was a civilian."

"Thanks Hinata, I know what I have to do now."

"No problem Kaiza-san."

A few hours later

Gato stood before the people of the Land of Waves "You pieces of scum think that you can threaten me and get away with it? Just cause you have three tiny ninja and their teacher is here! It seems that one of you thinks that stepping out of line will protect the ones he loves, here is an example what will happen if you cross me." Inari was standing there between two of Gato's biggest bodyguards with his arms and feet tied forcing him to be knelt down. "Kaiza-san!"

"Hinata thank you, I knew what I had to do and I will pay for what I did."

Tsunami tried to run up to him but Tazuna stopped her "Daddy how can you stop me? I have to stop Gato maybe I can trade my life for his."

"Tsunami stop think about this you have to stay strong for your son, if you die who will he have?"

"But Daddy!"

"No!"

Hinata watched in horror, "I can't belive this is my fault, it's all my fault."

Sasuke couldn't help pull Hinata closer to him, "Baby it's okay, stay strong." Tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to dart towards the bound Kaiza, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. "Hyuga Hinata stop now!"

She couldn't believe it, he had never used that tone with her before "But Sasuke we have to stop this! Its my fault I told Kaiza to stand up for the person he loves. I didn't think he'd do it."

**GAH!**

Hinata turned see one of Gato's guards chop off Kaiza's left arm, she couldn't watch anymore she turned into Sasuke's chest and bawling like a baby. She was 13 and she had caused an innocent man to lose his life… It was… ALL… HER… FAULT! She turned back one last time to see Kaiza with both his arms off, a beaten face, and what was that? A smile? He was smiling at … her? She was able to make out him mouthing a few final words "Thank you Hinata-san." Then the guard chopped his head off she saw his head roll, she suddenly felt weak and ditzy then her world went black, she had fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

"Ugh, I had the worst dream" she rubbed her head to find it bleeding. "Why am I bleeding?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto spoke up "Hinata-chan you fainted after…"

"Oh Kami! It really happened? I caused an innocent man to die!" Tears started forming again, "I didn't mean to kill him, I was only giving him advice on what **I** would do, not what I wanted him to do."

"Hyuga-chan are you ok?" the young boy whose stepfather she had just killed came running up to her.

"She's fine, Inari, she just doesn't handle unreasonable death well."

"It's not unreasonable, Uchiha-san." The three genin stared at the un-phased young boy. "What? He planted a bomb in Gato's warehouse his morning and blew it up. He's a hero! He died like a man instead of a coward like most of us."

"A hero? Maybe, just maybe, what I had done wasn't wrong."

Over the next few days Hinata seemed to feel less guilty about the death of Kaiza, she had found out even if she hadn't even him that pep talk he would've gone through with it. She had just given him the ability to die with a smile on his face, she was starting to feel pride. Today was Kaiza's funeral, Hinata and Tsunami were finishing the funeral attire for the family and team 7. They couldn't believe how quickly the days had gone by and how easily it was to get back to normal life, it felt like Kaiza was watching over them. "Hinata-san what do you think of your dress?"

Hinata looked at the long black dress it was gorgeous, "Wow Tsunami-san I love it! Can I try it on?"

"Yes, then we can make the needed alterations that are needed."

Hinata walked into her temporary bedroom and changed into the dress other than a few things the dress fit like a dream. She knew that the day was not about her but she felt like the princess she was supposed to be, it was just a normal shortsleeved dress that covered up everything down to her ankles. No cleavage, no midriff, just a simple black dress that made her feel pretty without her feeling whorish. She came out of the room twirling "I love it, I feel like a princess!"

"I bet someone of your stature knows what its like to feel like that everyday."

"So you heard?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, you are a Hyuga and you don't have the curse-mark on your forehead so you must be from the main branch and the main branch is the more powerful and rich side of the Hyuga."

"I see."

"Hinata-sama may I ask a personal favor?"

"Of course Tsunami anything."

"Can you say something for Kaiza's funeral? I know you didn't know him but for a few days but I know it would mean the world to him."

Hinata didn't know what to say she wasn't the kind of person who liked to talk in front of people but on the other hand he was a great guy who taught her a even greater lesson. "Sure I'd love to."

"Thank you so much!" Tsunami ran out of the room with the biggest smile on her face.

Later at the Funeral

Hinata stood in front of the citizens of the Land of the Waves and her team, she stood speechless, she hadn't exactly been prepared for this. She had tried to write her speech a few times but nothing sounded right, she took a deep breathe and it seemed like all the words flowed right to her. "Welcome all! We will all miss Kaiza deeply, he was a great role model, husband, citizen, son-in-law, and hero. I saw Kaiza the morning before he died, he asked me what I would do if the person I loved dearly was in trouble. To be honest I didn't know what to say I told him that as a ninja I would stand beside them or stand up for them maybe even defend them, I never thought he would act upon it but he said something that I will never ever ever forget. He told me 'If something is truly important to you... even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful... you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! ...Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a "man (or woman)... forever...' He's a true hero and will by my hero, I will follow in his footsteps and protect the ones I love even if it also costs me my life! So in honor of Kaiza we can all live our lives to the fullest and protect the most important people in our lives. It doesn't matter if they are…" She motioned for Sasuke "Our significant others or" motioning for the Naruto "old friends or even"  
she motioned for Tsunami "new friends. Teachers" motioning for Kakashi "or people who look up to you." motioning for Inari. She pulled them into a hug. "It doesn't matter who it is, as long as you care about them and do your best to protect them. We shouldn't morn Kaiza's death but celebrate his life!"

The crowd stood up and cheered, Sasuke pulled Hinata close "I'm so proud Hinata, you did a great job," their lips collided for a very passionate kiss.

A few more days later

Tazuna had finally finished the bridge and the leaf ninja were packing up to leave "Kakashi I don't know how I can ever thank you and your team you were the greatest thing that ever happened to this land."

"You could pay us now."

The knucklehead got a fist to the head, "Hey dobe where's your manners? I was our pleasure Tazuna-sama."

"Hinata-sama I have to thank you for the wonderful speech you gave at Kaiza's funeral it was wonderful."

"No problem, Tazuna I enjoyed it. It gave me realization that I needed!"

"Well would you like for me to walk you across the new bridge? I haven't thought of a name yet."

"Thanks Tazuna-sama but it seems like a long walk I'd hate for you to have to walk all the way across and then back across again."

"Okay I'll walk you half way ok?"

The old man wouldn't take no for an answer so the team found themselves awkwardly walking across the bridge with Tazuna. They had gotten half way across when a mist started covering the bridge, "Damn it Gato must of sent someone else after us. Team stay on your guard!"

"Awww Kakashi I'm flattered you think you need to stay on guard to fight me. Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Kakashi knew that voice, "Zabuza! I thought you were dead!"

"Things aren't always as they seem, now are they Haku?"

Hinata's eyes turned to the 'hunter-nin', "Haku-chan?"

Zabuza laughed "Chan? You think Haku is a girl? No he is my partner in crime, we've been sent to kill you Tazuna and destroy the bridge."

"Why would you tell us this?"

"Because you won't live to see it happen and I want you to know what you allowed to happen when you die! Haku you take the two dark haired ones I'll take the the other ones."

"Hai Zabuza-kun!"

Haku vs. Sasuke & Hinata

Hinata was too shocked too move, she once again had messed up she had allowed herself to become vulnerable to the enemy! Sasuke on the other hand was attacking the missing-nin, Haku got him by the arm formed a one handed hand-sign "**Thousand Water Needles of Death!**" A bunch of water floated up and shaped themselves like senbon and flew at the Uchiha, Hinata had snapped into it only quick enough to grab a kunai out of her pouch and try to deflect the senbon. Apparently her mind was still somewhere else cause her accuracy was horrible so many of the senbon scratched both of them. "You're not even trying to kill us your just torturing us!"

"That's the plan Hinata, I will torture you till you die!"

"That's inhuman!"

"No it's life. This is inhuman! **Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!**"

"Sasuke!"

Twenty-one mirrors made of ice now circled the Uchiha, Sasuke threw a few kunai only to see them bounce off the ice and fall to the ground. Haku appeared in one of the mirrors, "is that the best you got? Sauce-gay?"

Sasuke jumped to punch Haku only to see him disappear to another mirror, he kept launching attacks to only see Haku teleport to another mirror. "This is fun but let's make it more interesting" he threw three senbon hitting Sasuke in the back. "Sasuke!" Hinata sat in terror watching her love being beat and it was all her fault. Haku kept teleporting from mirror to mirror to mirror throwing senbon everytime soon Sasuke was covered in scratches and senbon stabbed in his body, he was getting furious. " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu**!"

The ice wasn't melting! Hinata knew she couldn't stand there and do nothing, she snuck into the circle of ice mirrors "Hinata! Get out of here I can't let you get hurt!"

"No Sasuke I will defend you I love you."

Hinata was just hit with a senbon to a pressure point knocking her out "Hinata!" Sasuke was now pissed his eyes turned red one eye had one black tomoe and the other had two. HE HAD ACTIVATED HIS SHARINGAIN! Haku suddenly appeared in all the mirrors, all the Haku drew their arms back ready to throw 3 senbon each. Sasuke did the math that mean well uh… 3 times 21 is uh… 3 times 1 is 3 and the times 20 is 60 so add the two together and that's 63 senbon! There was no way he could deflect them all and protect Hinata, he knew what he had to do he jumped on Hinata and covering her body with his. He was gonna protect her no matter what, if it costed him his life that's what it would be. "GAH!" All 63 stabbed in his body, the scream awoken Hinata. "**BYAKUGAN**"

"Aww the litte princess is ready to fight now? It took me nearly killing your beloved for you to get serious."

"Haku! I trusted you! You're just a piece of shit just like every other asshole in this world! I can't believe you'd betray me like this! Now **I'LL KILL YOU**!"  
"Poor baby, maybe now you see the world is a cruel cruel place!"

Haku had four senbon in each hand and was ready to let loose uh 4 times 2 is 8 and 8 times 21 is 168 senbon on the poor Hyuga. Hinata stood in her fighting stance her eyes had the look of death in her eyes, she was ready to kill the stupid son of a bitch. She knew it was time, she hadn't tried her new justu in battle but it was a good time to try. Haku let lose all the senbon "**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm**" Haku couldn't believe it Hinata had small streams of chakra streaming out of her hands in such a fast and flexible way to cut all the senbon in half, this aggravated him to no extent. He made him and his ice clones threw more and more senbon only to be deflected once again by the blue haired teenager.

Meanwhile with Zabuza vs Kakashi & Naruto

"Sensei! I can't see anything."

"Naruto just stay alert!"

Zabuza snuck up behind Naruto stabbing him in the stomach causing him to collapse on the ground. Kakashi couldn't even see it happen all he could hear was the screaming of Naruto and the slash from Zabuza's Kubikirococho. He knew he couldn't underestimate his opponent again "**SHARINGAIN!** Shit this mist is all covered in his chakra I can't see anything."

Naruto woke up only to hear his sensei get cut by the blade, oh this had him so mad he soon found himself covered in a red chakra, his teeth sharpened, his nails grew out to look like claws, his eyes narrowed, and his blonde hair went from spikey to look like you cut actually cut yourself on it. He was filled with huge amounts of rage! He sniffed out Zabuza and started attacking him with his claws, the mist soon faded apparently his opponent couldn't handle keeping the mist up and fighting Naruto. Kakashi was lent over bleeding but staring at Naruto in shock, his mother was the nine tails jinchuriki not him yet he was cover in its charka. Naruto was thrown over the bridge, Zabuza saw this as his time to recover his mist justu. Naruto had climbed back up but he had overused his chakra and fainted. Kakashi got tired of this fight he knew what to do, Zabuza came up and cut Kakashi's arm. Kakashi then bit his thumb on his good hand slamming it down " **Summoning Justu!**" Soon a pack of 8 ninken showed up "Kakashi long time no see, how can we help?" asked the pug.

"Pakkun sniff out my blood and attack!"

The eight dogs quickly found Zabuza and bit him holding him still, Kakashi came charging at him with a more concentrated version of Chidori "**Lightening Cutter!**" Just before the attack was going to hit Zabuza through the heart Haku jumped in front of him, Kakashi's hand went through Haku's chest barely hitting Zabuza. The ice mirrors around Hinata and Sasuke fell and crashed around them, the tired Hinata barely standing her ground. Zabuza grabbed Haku as he fell, tears fell from the eyes of "The Demon of the Mist". Wow did he care about him? The mist cleared to see on the other side of the bridge was Gato with tons of mercenaries and missing-nin. "Zabuza what are you doing? Kill the Leaf Ninja now!"

"Gato my partner just died!"

"I don't give a rat's ass I'll hang him by his dick in the middle of town as another example. Now kill Hatake!"

Oh now Zabuza was pissed he went charging towards Gato, he got tons of swords piercing in his torso. He was having such an adrenaline rush he couldn't feel the pain that was slowly killing him. He reached Gato getting the asshole's head in the circle in his blade. "Prepared to die douche bag." His life was quickly leaving him now "**Silent Killing**!" he had just decapitated Gato, he could now die. He fell back barely able to move, he used the last of his strength to move so he could lie beside Haku. The dying demon laid beside his friend, his partner, his everything, he raised his hand to Haku's cheek it was already cold. "Haku…-kun" and the infamous Zabuza died. All the other people who had been working for Gato left, if Gato was dead they weren't getting paid so they were leaving.

Hinata limped over to her sensei with an unconscious Sasuke draped over her shoulder. "Did we win?"

"I don't know Hinata, I really don't."

Tazuna took them back to the village to heal before they headed back to Kohona.

Somewhere hidden in Kohona

Danzo looked over at the beautiful dark brown haired teenage girl, her icy blue eyes were emotionless she had knelt before her commander. "You called for me Danzo-sama?"

"Yes I did, as you know after your family was murdered I took you under my wing raised you as my own. I think it is time for you to join the ANBU specifically the ROOT division, which is under my care. Catch! Here is your mask, you will answer to Tiger."

"Danzo-sama and for my ninken?"

The older gentleman looked at the young girl, sometimes he wish had had killed a different family the Inuzuka child was annoying to handle at times, and that damn ninken! Her dog was a black and white husky one blue eye, one brown. Oh if that child hadn't been so powerful he would love to kill that damn dog! The girl was pretty she wore the regular ANBU robe covering her body, her long brown with neon blue streaks just hung down straight she was too lazy to do anything with it. To be honest if you didn't see her icy blue animalistic eyes, toothy grin that showed her canines, or the purple tattoos on her cheeks (a/n purple cause only her father was Inuzuka) you never would have known that she and her dog were the missing Inuzuka Nao and her ninken Sachi. "Just dye her fur and make both her eyes blue and you two will be fine just call her puppy!"

"Hai Danzo-sama!"

"Dismissed!"

Nao or 'Tiger' went to her room she was a genjustu user she and Sachi or 'Puppy' were a great team. Though sometimes she missed her old life or what she could remember of it, seemed like the more time she spent Danzo the less of her past she could recall. But one face stuck in her head, her dear dear friend and secret crush Kiba. She pulled out her guitar and started playing and singing (There'll Come A Day by The Letter Black).

_I'm wide awake and_

_You look perfect next to me_

_This photograph,_

_I look so deep,_

_Sometimes I hear you breathe_

_I'm here alone_

_Tryin' to hang onto my soul_

_But the distance takes it toll_

_You know, you know_

_I'm out here doin' all I can_

_You make me everything I am_

_Give me strength to get through somehow_

_I keep praying that it won't be long now_

_There'll come a day_

_When I can hold you and say_

_It's forever_

_There'll come a day_

_When these broken lives_

_Fade back together_

_There'll come a day_

_When we won't feel like this_

_I'll find my way_

_There'll come a day_

_I've seen enough things_

_That I wish I could erase_

_I shut my eyes and take myself back_

_To a safer place_

_Where I can live the life_

_You left behind_

_But as long as you're still mine_

_All mine, all mine_

_I'm out here doin' all I can_

_You make me everything I am_

_Give me strength to get through somehow_

_I keep praying that it won't be long now_

_There'll come a day_

_When I can hold you and say_

_It's forever_

_There'll come a day_

_When these broken lives_

_Fade back together_

_There'll come a day_

_When we won't feel like this_

_I'll find my way_

_There'll come a day_

_I've stood for all that I believe in_

_Time now to start healing_

_And take back the stolen time_

_And take back my life_

_I'm out here doin' all I can_

_You make me everything I am_

_Give me strength to get through somehow_

_I keep praying that it won't be long now_

_There'll come a day_

_When I can hold you and say_

_It's forever_

_There'll come a day_

_When these broken lives_

_Fade back together_

_There'll come a day_

_When we won't feel like this_

_I'll find my way_

_There'll come a day_

_Oh, there'll come a day_

_Oh, there'll come a day_

_I won't lose faith_

_I'm wide awake and_

_You look perfect next to me_

Oh Kiba, there'll come a day when we can be together.

The end for chapter 7, damn its after 12 so I missed a day sorry but this was a long chapter so be happy! And we will keep an eye on Nao but she wont be a main character for a while. And Sachi is based on my husky Angel. And Nao is a genjustu user using her guitar and Sachi "sings" causing genjustu also. She also has the traditional Root tanto on her back.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Ugh I was up so late last night typing yesterdays chapter that I just woke up and its past noon.

Kiba: So you're gonna try to write a paper in less than 12 hrs?

Me: I'll give it a shot or I might be a little late like yesterday.

Kiba: Alright since you did such a good chapter yesterday I'll say it: Danietastic doesn't own Naruto but it would be awesome if she did.

Me: Awww I love you Kibz!

Kiba: Don't push it.

Me: ok n.n oh but I have an announcement the only major or minor characters in this story that I made up will be based on me with my dog Angel, my cousin, and my brothers who have been a great contributor in ideas for this story so their will be:

Root Character Nao Inuzuka code name Danie = me

"Shy" Character Kento Saito real name Tyler Uchiha = my younger brother Tyler (17)

Young boy with awesome Kekkei Genkai Bradley Nara= my brother youngest Bradley (almost 10)

Ninja from cloud village son of the current Raikage, Brandt = my cousin Brandt (14)

And Nao's ninken Sachi code name Angel = my awesome husky Angel

I know it's a bit much but I needed a character for Kiba to fall in love with and since my brothers are in school so much they don't have much time to write their own stories and they've been helping me with mine so it was the least I could do. So here we go:

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto was so happy to be home, but something haunted him he didn't remember most of that battle with Zabuza had something happened? **Knock Knock Knock**

"Door's open"

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Kushina had walked in her long flowing red hair curled around her face, that hokage was one lucky son-of-a-bitch!

"Yeah mom, just a bit confused."

"Yeah Kakashi told me what happened, guess I have some explaining to do. Where do I start? Ah! Well as you know I'm the container of the Nine-tailed fox right? Well when you were born I had a harder time containing the fox that with Nagato cause the fox knew just when I'd be weaker this time. So when some of the nine-tail's chakra seeped out you kinda absorbed it, you can't go as far as I can't like as far as the nine-tails chakra cloak but you can go up to 5 tails."

"So that's why dad put me with Kakashi and the others? To keep me from tapping into that power?"

Kushina looked at her soon the look of disappointment in her eyes, "Yes Naruto, but it wasn't your father, it was me."

Kushina prepared herself for a good bitching out, only to get a huge hug from her younger son "Thanks mom, but I'm a ninja now, I can take care of myself."

"You're my baby boy though, I locked myself in my room the first time that Nagato got hurt. I don't want you to go through the same, if you did I…I… I don't know what I'd do."

"Mom trust me I'll be ok, and it doesn't hurt that you gave me two of the greatest ninja of my class. I'll promise I'll be ok I just can't promise I'll come back unharmed every time but I'll try for you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hinata had already gone home and spent time with her family but it was time to go walk around the village, she had missed it so much. She had decided to keep the outfit that Ko had picked out for her but of course she was going to keep the bandages on her stomach and wrists, she was wearing the outfit cause she planned to train a bit after her walk. She had barely set out when Ko came out of the compound running "Hinata-sama wait! You're in no condition to train!"

"Ko go the fuck away damn! I have to get stronger if I don't I won't be able to protect the ones I love."

"Fine, your father said if you wouldn't listen to tell you to go pick up Hanabi from her friend's house and you can train with her."

"Alright where is she?"

"Over at the Nara Compound."

"Which house?"

"Not sure."

"Alright Ko, I'll be back later."

"You know I'm coming with you!"

"Come on Ko I held my own against a few missing-nin can't I get a break?"

"Hinata-sama you came back with a huge gash on your side and cut and bruised everywhere. You call that holding your own?"

"I'm alive aren't I? Plus they were C and A ranked criminals I deserve a little bit of credit."

"Fine, I'll stay out of site and let you take care of yourself until you need help ok?"

The aggravated heiress stormed off, she hated this treatment. She was headed to the Nara Compound when she ran into her Nara friend "Shikamaru!"

"Well if it isn't the firecracker of the Hyuga, when did you get back?"

"Late yesterday, but anyways do you know where Hanabi is? Ko said she was over at a friend's house and her friend is a Nara."

"No the only girl her age in our clan is at the doctor."

"Shika you know Hanabi probably won't be hanging out with a girl."

"Well she could be training with Bradley."

"Bradley? His parents decided on a less Japanesse name, cool."

"Yeah you heard about Sasuke's cousin Tyler right? The one that ran away a few years back?"

"Wow we sure are losing our tradition huh?"

"Anyways, I'll take you to our clan's training grounds. I have to say though Bradley is a little different than most Nara."

"In what ways?"

"Well you know how our clan specializes in shadow techniques? Well it seems Bradley not only can do that he can do light techiniques."

"Light techniques? You mean like this?" Lightening the sparked from her fingertips.

"Light techniques Hina not lightening, but anyways AWESOME!"

"Thanks I learned it on our mission, but let's get to the training grounds."

The walk was full of Shikamaru's questions about Hinata's mission and her new found power. Hinata was surprised Shikamaru was never like this he was never the type to ask questions like this, maybe he was starting to feel trapped inside the village. "Here we are!" Hinata saw her little sister and her little friend sparring it was so cute. Bradley was a cute little boy about 7 or 8 his spikey dark brown hair was pulled back in the same high ponytail like Shikamaru. His eyes though they were a sparkly gold he had a tattoo on his arm that in really pretty purple letters read "Jedi". Hinata hadn't noticed but she laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and sighed. "They grow up so fast."

A blush slowly creped across the lazy ninja's face "Yeah it's such a drag that they have to, sometimes you wish they would stay little forever."

"HYUGA HINATA! What do you think you are doing?"

Hinata turned to see a normally chill Uchiha, "Sasuke you scared me!"

"So Shika and Hina what are you too doing here?"

"It's called the Nara Compound Saucy and I happen to be a Nara."

"I'm here to pick up Hanabi but we kinda got lost in their sparring match, take a look. Isn't adorable? Two 7 years olds playing, I can't believe Hanabi is starting the Academy next year."

"**Light Release: Light Sword**," Bradley had pulled what looked like sword hilt out of his side pouch, it grew a blade made of purely light energy, he came charging at Hanabi who tried to block with a kunai, but it seemed like the sword was burning through the kunai.

"Bradley! Enough!" Shikamaru stood behind the young brown haired male. "Give it now!" The young boy stood there wondering if he had done something wrong as he handed the hilt to Shikamaru, ow it was hot. "You know better than using this, your parents said no."

Sasuke and Hinata mouths had dropped and were catching flies. Hinata turned to Sasuke and whispered "And Shikamaru is the genius? Is this family all geniuses?"

Shikamaru walked back to his two very shocked friends "What? Bradley is the Naruto of our clan. He's strong but reckless and stubborn. If only he thought things through before he does it he'd be a great ninja, but you just saw him he could have killed Hanabi."

"Shikamaru, he's just a boy. Don't be so hard on him."

"I wish it was that easy Hina but he's already in the Academy and I don't want him to fail."

"Shika we never want the ones closer to fail, you've got to realize if they don't fail they don't learn. You learn from the mistakes you make not the success, all you get from success is that you did something right. Mistakes make you grow and learn how to fix protect what is precious to you."

"Hime you've become quite the inspiration enthusiast haven't you. Anyways I've come to tell you both great news Ko told me where you were, by the way he's not a very good hider." He chuckled. "Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai were all choosen to participate in the Chunnin Exams!"

"No Shit Uchiha? Don't be messing with me on this one."

"No I'm serious in a few months we will all be fighting to become Chunnin."

"Yay! Shikamaru! Sasuke! Let's go celebrate!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

At Choji's Family's BBQ Resturant

8 of the Rookie 9 were all there, Sakura had learned her place, for now and decided to sit beside Shikamaru and Neji. Neither of the boys really cared for the pink haired bitch but since they were there to celebrate so they put up with her. "Where's Naruto?" that was the question on everyone's mind. An exhausted Naruto came running in, he bent over panting, "Ino, you never said your father and brother were that overprotective!"

"Oops sorry babe."

"Deidara threatened to blow me up if I allowed you to get hurt during the chunnin exams, how can I do that? You're not on my team!"

The table busted out in laughter they weren't sure how to tell Naruto that they all had known Ino's family was like that. They just all thought that he had known before he asked out the blonde. Neji stood up "Let's toast! Even though most of you are a year younger than my team, I will be glad to fight against every single one of you in the Chunnin Exams. May the best man or woman win!"

"That was a great speech Neji!"

"It was nothing Tenten."

The brunette frowned she couldn't do anything to get his attention could she? Hinata noticed the look on Tenten's face "Hey everyone let's do something together, our last night as friends. Well until after the exams that is."

"Let's pull a prank on the Hokage!"

Ino hit her boyfriend on the head "Uzumaki Naruto! You that would piss your father off, do you want your team banned from the exams?"

"No Ino."

"How about we go skinny dipping?"

Now it was Rock Lee who got hit, Sakura had thrown her glass at him "You pervert! You just want to see all the girls naked!"

"Not like that Sakura-chan, I just wanted to see you naked! What? It's so we can experience our youth!"

That was it the emerald-eyed kunoichi was pissed she started chasing the boy with the black bowl cut.

"Well we lost 2 votes for what we should do, but how about me and Neji ask my father if we can throw a party for all the participates of the exam on the Hyuga compound."

"Sounds like a great idea, I got this really cute outfit I want to show off."

"Sounds like a drag, but if it's on the Hyuga compound that means it's got a pool, let's just make it a pool party?"

"I'll call father!"

Hinata stood up to make a phone call, Shino scooted over beside Sasuke "You've got yourself quite a catch there bud. You're lucky you snagged her up before someone else did."

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru all agreed Choji was too busy chowing down on some barbeque pork, Neji was trying to find out why Tenten was mad at her. Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy that all his friends approved of his girlfriend. Hinata rushed in "Daddy said yeah, we can have a pool party at the compound tonight!"

"That's great!" Sakura had come in with Lee in tow by his ear "I think all the girls should go on a shopping trip for bikinis!"

"I'm all up for that!"

"As long as it gets me away from Neji the genius but can't see what's right in front of him asshole I'll go too. Hinata?"

Hinata didn't want to go get a bikini she thought the one piece she had would be great but she wanted more friends that were girls so here goes nothing, "Sure I'll come too. We'll all meet at my house in an hour and half, k?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Clothes shopping

The girls were unsure of what to wear; Ino didn't know what made her look hot enough the black one with the purple irises on it or the purple one with white spirls. Sakura's choice was rather easy she went with the tiny ity-bity pink bikini with magenta sakura flowers on it but considering how flat chested she was that was pretty damn tiny. Tenten couldn't choose between a camo bikini top and swimming trunks or actually try to go feminine and get the blue one with black shuriken all over it. "Hinata which one do you think Neji-kun woud like?"

Ino ran over "Tenten you are crushing on Neji? That's so cute maybe I can help."

"Ino please it's okay the only reason I'm even asking Hinata is cause Neji is her cousin, my sister doesn't even know. It's not like she cares anyways she's too busy with her boyfriend Nagato anyways."

Hinata and Ino looked at Tenten and in unison said "Konan is dating Naruto's brother?"

"Yeah and it's like she doesn't even have time for me anymore."

"Don't worry Tennie we will help. I think Neji-nii will like the blue one!"

"What about me Hinata?"

"Go for the lavender one Hinata those swirls match Naruto mom's country's symbol."

"Awwww Hinata you're the best! What about you, what are you gonna wear?"

"I'm not sure I should wear a bikini I don't feel comfortable showing my body off that much."

"Come on Hinata you know you're the second prettiest girl in all of the Leaf."

"Real modest Ino, Hinata how about get this one?" Tenten held up a bikini top that had a ying-yang symbol on both cups and a black boy shorts bikini bottom with a small ying-yang symbol.

"I don't know Tenten."

"Shut up Hyuga you're just scared to show up in a bikini cause you know you don't have the body to pull it off."

"Wow forehead that was harsh, it's not like you have a body. We don't know if Hinata has one she always hides behind that huge hoddie."

"From what I heard she has a really sexy mission outfit, so she must have a body if she can pull it off."

"Wow you too are really pathetic I mean I understand Tenten cause she's kissing ass but you Ino? You used to be my best friend what the fuck happened?"

"I saw what a bitch you are! I'm surprised Hinata is letting you come over at all. No one really likes you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE! It's a fucking celebration party I don't want any fights! Sakura if your slutty ass don't straighten the fuck up don't forget we have bodyguards all around my house including Ko and you've already met him."

"Okay chill Hyuga try on the damn bikini and we'll go."

Hinata went into the changing room trying on the outfit just to please everyone, _ugh what I do to make people happy_. She walked out and jaws dropped not only from her friends but the rest of the store's customers couldn't help but stare at the pale skin girl with the lavender eyes. Sakura turned her back to Hinata she would never admit that Hinata looked H-A-W-T… Hot! Ino and Tenten couldn't believe that the heiress hid a body like that! Hinata couldn't stand all the looks she was getting so she ran back into hid in the dressing room. "Hinata, girl come on you should get that! You look amazing!"

"You're not just saying things Ino?"

"Of course not. Now let's pay and get to that party!"

The four girls paid and left the store they were on the way to the Hyuga compound when they ran into 4 ninja that they didn't know from the looks of their headbands it looked like they were from Suna. One looked about 19 with red hair and a really pretty almost feminine look to him, he looked a lot like the youngest boy who was about the girls' age but the younger one looked more sinister. He had dark raccoon like circles around his seafoam green eyes, his look was like daggers into your heart. The only girl looked about 14 with blonde hair tied in four ponytails on the back of her head with dark teal eyes she had a fake smile on her face you could see it in her eyes that she didn't care what others thought of her she just wanted any girl prettier than her to die. The last was a weird looking boy with makeup? He had dark eyes the girls were too weirded out by how he looked to really notice the true color. He was wearing a hood with cat ears and purple makeup that covered his lips and circled his eyes the rest was a few triangles. The youngest spoke up "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, sir. We were just noticing you were from Suna. Are you here for the Chunnin Exams?"

"Nah princess we're here for the invasion of leaf! Of course we're here for the damn Chunnin Exams!"

The older blonde spoke slapped him upside the head, "Gaara be nice! Hey I'm Sabuku no Temari and these are my brothers. We're the Kazakage's kids. Sasori over here is the oldest he's already a jonin but father thought we needed more guards so he's here to watch over us. The young loud mouth is Gaara and the weirdo over there is Kankuro. Who are you?"

"I'm Hyuga Hinata the heiress to Hyuga clan, and this is my good friend TenTen hopefully my future cousin in law. Blondie over there is my comrade's girlfriend Ino she's a little self-absorbed but she's harmless. And the girl with the long pink hair and large forehead is the bitch and whore of the hidden leaf Sakura."

The weird boy with the makeup slid next to Sakura, "Hey baby how much you charge?"

"Back off freak! Even if I was a whore I wouldn't fuck you, I don't sleep with trash!"

"Sakura! Are you trying to case a war?"

"Well he's nasty!"

"We apologize for her, we believe she's been knocked in the head so much she lost her common sense."

"Or fucked senseless so many times that she lost it all."

"Ino!"

"Well Temari-sama we must be going we have a prior arrangement. I hope we see each other before that invasion."

Hinata didn't know that the joke she had made was really what was going to happen. The party went well except Kiba kept trying sneak into Hiashi's liquor cabinet, Sakura got kicked out after trying to sleep with every guy there except that one boy that did want her nasty ass (I guess that wasn't too bad), Shino's bugs couldn't swim so the hot tub was filled with dead nasty bugs and poor Shino was devastated. Naruto and Ino kept trying to find a room so they could get some privacy and the one room they found was Hinata's room, she wasn't too happy about that for sure! Tenten kept trying to get Neji's attention but he was too busy watching Sasuke since Hinata was wearing the very revealing swimwear, what happened to that cute one piece she always wore? Lee sat in a corner after Sakura got kicked out and mopped, Choji about cleaned the entire compound clean of food, the only thing you probably would've expected was Shikamaru had fallen asleep in the middle of the pool, poor lazy ass was burnt bad. Hinata was having the time of her life and she felt beautiful and loved Sasuke only left her side a few times to get them drinks or food or to go to the bathroom. She hated how in a few months she might have to be fighting her dearest friends.

Okay I've had a really busy day today and didn't have time to post it in time so with much love is my chapter… now I'm going to bed. Love me lol


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

I'm so sorry for the crappy writing yesterday Tuesdays and Thursdays are my busy days, I have judo, swimming, and kickboxing. I will rewrite the last part of that chapter. So here's the description of the party via Ino POV.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

We arrived to Hinata's house with barely enough time to get dressed, and damn I look good. "Hinata-sama your guests are here."

To be honest I was envious of Hinata I mean I had my "bodyguards" but the were of course my brother and father, Hinata had the real deal Ko. Damn he was one hucky piece of ass if I wasn't dating uh that guy with the spiky blonde hair, I forget his name he was just the flavor of the week, I'd jump Ko! That's one man I wouldn't mind losing my v-card to he was all too Y-U-M-M-Y, yummilicous. "Yamanaka-sama are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine Ko-kun I was just wondering if my boyfriend would like my bikini. What do you think?" I dropped the towel to reveal my beautiful lavender and white two-piece, it shaped my hourglass figure very well and extenuated my well developed bosom, they weren't as big as Hinata's nor my ass wasn't as big as Tenten's but I was perfect in my eyes and in my boyfriend's, whose name I still couldn't remember. "Am I pretty?"

"You look nice Yamanka-sama, may I leave now Hianta-sama?"

"Go ahead Ko, tell the boys to meet us at the pool we will be there in a bit." Ko left and Hinata looked at me "Yamanka Ino what the fuck is your problem! You are dating Naruto…"

"Oh yea that's his name!"

"Ino! What is going on? You're acting like Sakura."

"Hey! I'm not that whorish I only have eyes for Sasuke!"

"Shut up Sakura and stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Yea Forehead help Tenten take down her buns down."

"What's wrong with my buns?"

"Well you ass is big and round and that's a good think but those buns on your head devert eyes from your body."

"Fine come one Sakura come one help."

"Ino look at me! Naruto cares about you a lot why would you go an keep on flirting behind his back?"

"What Narato doesn't know won't hurt him."

"His name is NARUTO! He is my good friend and he means the a lot to me, maybe you are no better than Sakura."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me Ino-pig!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I DON'T ALLOW SAKURA TO CALL ME THAT AND THERE WILL BE NO WAY IN HELL I WILL LET YOU!"

"Ino you realize this is my house and I CAN kick you out! Now I suggest you change your way and treat Naruto with respect or I WILL tell his father the HOKAGE how shitty you are treating his son. Or I can tell Ko what a whore you are."

"Hinata please you wouldn't!"

"Then treat Naruto like he is the only man in your eyes or dump him, if you two stay together and I catch you flirting with someone else I will inform your father about your whorish tendencies. Got it?"

"Alright Hinata I got it."

"Good! Now be honest how do I look?"

"You look amazing, if Sasuke doesn't like it he's got to be gay! I do worry that Neji might say something and keep his eyes on you instead of on Tenten. Daymn speaking of Tenten look at her!"

Hinata turned to look at what I was pointing out TenTen had long flowing curly hair to be honest with how small her buns wer you'd never know that her hair went half way down her back. "Tennie you look sexy! Why don't you wear your hair like that more often?"

"Well before our parents died mom always put my hair up in buns and put Konan's in that one bun. I guess I wear my hair like that in memory of them."

"Hinata-nee Sasuke wants to know where you ar- Why are you wearing that?" It seemed Hanabi didn't approve of the two-piece her sister chose. I guess it was up to me to show Hinata I was her friend. "Hanabi when you're a big girl you wear certain things to get the person you care about to notice…"

"Spare me the speech blondie! I know all about that I'm just asking why SHE of all people would be wearing a bikini, I thought she'd be sticking to the lavender one piece she always wears."

"Don't worry about it little girl all that matters is your sister looks hot!"

I think I pissed off the little Hyuga cause she stormed out of the room, guess she wanted to be the pretty daughter but there was no way in hell she could compete with Hinata. Hell even I couldn't compete with her, I mean the heiress was gorgeous I will never admit it out loud but this girl had it all she a cute little round ass, a tiny hourglass figure, larger boobs than every kunocihi in the leaf our age, and on top of that she was the heiress to one of the most powerful and rich clans in all of Konoha didn't hurt that she had a very sexy bodyguard. NO! I have a boyfriend I have to be loyal! I care about Naruto…. Uzumaki Naruto! Okay good. "Girls let's not keep our men waiting!"

"I don't have a man!"

"Of course you do forehead! Rock Lee has the hots for you! Now out loves!"

"Can I wear a sundress over this? Just until we get to swimming? I don't want to make Neji-nii nervous."

"Fine but can we go now?"

At the pool

Still Ino's POV

Wow! Look at all the half naked boys! Even Shino was in green swimming shorts I wasn't sure if the bugs on it were real or part of the design but of course he had his sunglasses on. Naruto came up to me damn he looked good he looked like he was well on his way to a nice six-pack and awww he got my text his swimming trunks matched my bikini it was a white pair with purple hawaiian flowers. He kissed my cheek "Hey baby, miss me?"

"Aww Naruto-kun we've been dating for a while I think it's about time we get a little more intimate." I pulled him in for a very passionate kiss, he seemed shocked so I pulled away. "Baby was that your first kiss?"

He shyly nodded, "Let's get in the hot tub."

We joined Hinata and Sasuke who were all cuddled up in the hot tub, guess it didn't take her long to lose the sundress. Sasuke looked good his normally spiky jet black hair was laying flat seemed like he had already gotten his hair wet to be honest he kinda looked like Sai. Speaking Sai the asshole had graduated a year earlier but his team took the chunnin exam last year and he passed damn him. Sasuke was wearing a pair of blue boardshorts with his clan's insignia, that's were Sasuke and Hinata were a true match they were both proud of their clans and showed it on what ever they wore or just about. "You look so cute together Hina! I'm so happy for you! So when's the wedding? Can I be the maid of honor?"

"Wow and I thought Hinata asked a lot of questions. Ino listen we've already discussed the maid of honor and best man thing and she chose Tenten and I chose Naruto."

My jaw dropped while my boyfriend was clearly cheering inside his head. "But the best man and maid of honor are supposed to dance. Naruto is my boyfriend not hers!"

"Calm down Ino baby please calm down! It's in 7 to 9 years that's plenty of time maybe you can be a bridesmaid, ok sweetie!"

I didn't know why at first I had agreed to dating Naruto honestly I had my eyes on Sai or Kiba, but Kiba had to marry an Inuzuka and I was starting to think Sai was gay. Well whatever caused me to say yes I didn't care anymore, Naruto was a great guy I was glad he was mine. I was starting to develop feelings for the knuckleheaded dreamboat, maybe Hinata wasn't the only lucky one. I pulled him in for a kiss, he kissed me back oh god his kiss was intoxicating. I nibbled on his lips begging for entrance I guess he didn't get what I was asking for, I pulled away stood up and straddled his lap. He gasped, that was my chance I slammed my lips on his forcing my tongue inside his mouth, he was finally getting it and I felt his member growing hard in-between my legs. "Stop that you two!" I looked up to Hinata's father and he sure as hell wasn't happy, fine we would stop for now. "Hai sir."

As Hiashi walked away I looked to Hinata, "Hey chika you think we can get can get some vodka?"

"Ino! There's no way in hell we can get in my father's liquor cabinets."

"I have an idea, Naruto get ready to catch me. Kiba come here!"

The Inuzuka heir came walking over, now he was ripped I'd like a piece- no no I'm dating Naruto! Though he looked fucking hot in those red trunks with the black claw tears designs. "You called Ino?" Damn that Inuzuka smile why couldn't I have been born in his clan? "Kiba-kun can you get us a bottle of Vodka from Hiashi's cabinet?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"No not all but I feel like you are the only one who can do it."

"Why not ask that boyfriend of yours?"

"Because I have other plans for him. **Mind Transfer Technique**"

I couldn't believe that Inuzuka fell for such a obvious set up! I looked at my new body, so this is what it feels like to be a man weird. Naruto held my now limp body, my real body, "Naruto-kun don't worry baby I'll get us some vodka."

"Did Kiba-kun just called you baby?"

"I always knew that pup was gay from the get go."

"You're such a baka! Can't you tell that's Ino?"

"But I'm holding her she fainted cause Kiba wouldn't give her what she wanted. She's not used to people telling her no."

"Naruto don't you get it Yamanaka clan can transfer their mind into another person's body."

I couldn't help but chuckle Naruto was in for one hell of a ride if he didn't under my family's justu, I can't wait for him to get interrogated by my father. I tried to walk like Kiba it was hard not to shake my ass or walk without pointing my toes. I strolled into Hiashi's office "Hyuga-sama my man what's happenin'?"

"What do you want Kiba? Hinata's already betrothed and you will not lay a hand on my Hanabi!"

"Nah Mr. H I was just wondering if I could get a bottle of your finest vodka, you know to celebrate."

"Did Yanamaka put you up to this?"

"No she's with that baka I ain't got a chick so can you hook a brother up?"

"Yanamaka I know it's you! Kiba is my daughter's best friend and he don't talk like he's from the cloud. Now get out of his body before I make you."

"But Hyuga-sama!"

"Now Ino!"

"Hai sir! Dispel!"

I woke back up in Naruto's arms Hinata and Sasuke were now in the pool trying to dunk each other, Shino, Rock Lee, and Sakura had now joined us. Sakura start screaming and Naruto picked me up and rushed out of the hot tub. Shino was beside the pool crying calling out names of who knows what until I looked down. There were a lot of bugs that were now dead in the hot tub, Sakura was scared enough to be clinging to Rock Lee. When she finally realized what she was doing she let go and ran over to Shikamaru and tried her thing, soon before you could even blink she had stricken out with every guy there except leaving 3 Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Rock Lee. The skank soon walked up to me and Naruto started running her finger down his chest and back up to cup his face "Hey Naruto-kun wanna…"

"Keep moving Haruno he's mine."

Sakura saw that I was serious so she went for her prize Uchiha Sasuke. She went up to Sasuke who was drying off after getting out of the pool Hinata no where to be seen, she seized the opportunity "Oh Sasuke-kun, why don't you come spend some time with me?"

"Get a life Haruno."

"Aww Sasuke I would love to start a life with you." She reached up to Sasuke's face, ran her fingers through his hair, flashed her emerald eyes "Don't deny it Sasuke you know you want me, why not just give in to your temptations."

"Aww Sakura you are right I want you… I want you dead!" He said and shoved her in the pool, "Alright Haruno are you gonna play nice or are you gonna get the fuck out of here?"

Hinata walked back outside, Sakura saw this and pulled Sasuke into the pool with her, untied her top and kissed Sasuke "Sasuke what do you think you're doing? You have a girlfriend!"

Oh Hinata was pissed! I clinged to Naruto you could see Kiba and Shino hiding behind a tree, Tenten was hiding behind Neji who had a scared but Shikamaru and Choji looking at the pissed off Hyuga waiting for this fight. "It's about damn time Hinata kick her ass!"

"But bring me some popcorn first!"

Hinata was enraged with anger she had no clue what she was doing but she knew it felt right, "Haruno what shit do you think you are trying to pull? No one wants your skank ass except Lee and that's only cause he doesn't know what you are!"

"Awww the poor baby, what you gonna do send your bodyguards to kick me out?"

"Nope Ko is tied up in a closet, Hoheto is with Hanabi over at the Nara compound and the rest have a bet going on between who is gonna win. It's just you and me bitch!"

"You got something to back up those words Miss Priss?"

I had to admit it I had been waiting for this fight for months but I never imagined it to be this intense. Why didn't Sakura see that she was getting ready to fight one of the strongest genin in the entire leaf village? "Sakura I am tired of your cum guzzling gutter slut acts in my house! Now get the fuck out or do I have to make you?"

"You couldn't if you tried!"

"You forget Sa-crack whore I have the advantage, you don't have any weapons!"

"Like you could beat me in a taijustu match."

"It's not a match it's defense so make up your mind are you gonna walk out or do we need to call an ambulance? Ino get ready to dial 911."

"Fine let's go bitch!"

"**Byakugan!**"

"No fair!"

I had to interfere for Hinata anyways "Sakura you forget Hinata's family's doujustu is all about taijustu."

"Fine!"

"Here you can even throw the first punch!"

I couldn't believe it but Hinata was allowing that hateful piece of shit to hit her first next thing I knew Sakura had punch Hinata right in the face, her cheek started to swell and her nose bled. She was laughing, "Is that all you got? **Lighting Release: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**"

Neji stood up "Hinata you have practiced that yet!"

It didn't matter what Neji said Hinata's hands were covered in what seemed like lighting, but she couldn't do that could she? Other than the Uchiha's fireball justu no genin should be able to use nature release! Though I watched in horror and amazement as I heard "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-Four!" Sakura fell to the ground shaking and looking like someone had just shocked her with electric eels. I couldn't believe it but I had to call 911. _Hello 911 how can I help you?_

"Hey there was a sparring match at the Hyuga Compound and one of the girls needs to go to the hospital."

_What is her name?_

"Haruno Sakura."

_Again? Well we'll have someone there in a matter of minutes._

"Alright Hinata someone from the hospital is on their way. Oh my Kami! Hinata your hands! Are you ok?"

Hinata's hands were scorched apparently Neji was right she hadn't practiced that justu enough, "I'm ok someone go untie Ko he can heal my hands."

Naruto ran off and stuck his head back out the door, "Which closet?"

"The one closest to the guest room."

"Which is where?"

"Sasuke go show him!"

"You sure? I was gonna stay here with you."

"I'll be fine plus I don't want you here when Neji bitches me out!"

Sasuke kissed her cheek ever so gently it was so cute it was almost nauseating, actually it kinda was. Neji walked over the tall older cousin was scary his long that was normally tied back was free flowing and he was wearing black swimshorts with blue streaks across kinda like what would happen if he were have hit you with his justu. He had a very disappointed look on his face, "Hyuga Hinata that was one of the most stupid and reckless things I have ever seen…" Hinata looked at the ground I knew she hated it when Neji told her what was right and what was wrong. "But I could never be more proud!"

Everyone not only Hinata stood there in shock as Neji pulled his younger cousin in for a hug and smiled, hmmm who knew Neji could smile? Tsunade came in and had a look like she really didn't want to be here, "Where is she?"

Everyone pointed to the lawn chair Sakura was sitting there her arms crossed with her hair in a big pink puff getting shocked like every 30 seconds. "I'm right here Tsunade!"

As the two left Sasuke and Naurto came running in screaming not far behind was Ko, "Get back here you too!"

"We only let you go we didn't tie you up."

"Hyuga Ko Stop Now!" The older Hygua stopped in his tracks, turned to Hinata "I trapped you not them, I needed a second to take my anger out on someone and I didn't want you to interfere. Can you help though? I scorched my hands."

"Hai Hyuga-sama!"

After Hinata was healed, Shino was okay after the death of some of his bugs, Sakura was at the hospital, Ko had calmed down, and Sasuke and Naruto were back in the water playing like they were three while me and Hinata were sunbathing Kiba came running in. "Hey guys I got some sake! Hiashi wouldn't let me have any vodka so I stole Tsuanade's sake out of her ambulance."

"Alright time to get drunk!"

"Ino-san do you think that is a good idea? I mean we are underage."

"No one is gonna tell Hina-chan unless Ko does but we can lock him back in the closest!"

"Inuzuka-sama I beg you no!"

"A-A-Alright."

It didn't take long before everyone was drunk or at least I think so. Hinata and Sasuke had passed out cuddled up on one of the lawn chairs, Tenten and Neji were making out, Lee in his dark green trunk was cuddled up in a corner crying over Sakura, Shikamaru in his cloud swim trunks had fallen asleep on a floaty in the middle of the pool, Shino was way out of it or like he was high he was looking at the bugs crawling on his skin as they were just his skin crawling but he was laughing what a weirdo, Choji in his red swirly trunks had fallen asleep in a bowl of ramen, and Kiba was barely standing up after that drinking contest he and Ko had. As for me I was sitting in the warm pool or hot tub whatever it was and Naruto slid down beside me with his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him and closer and closer and closer till he had me straddling him again. He kissed me and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance he sure was eager. After a few minutes of making it out he pulled me out of the hot water, burr it was cold out here, while stumbling he was directing me towards what looked like a room. Though after drinking so much everything was starting to seem like one big blurr he laid me on what I think was a bed, he crawled on top of me slipped and fell completely on top of me his face in my boobs. I blushed but I doubt he could tell he was drunker than I was. I thought I was gonna lose my v-card that night but damn I guess it wasn't my lucky day cause I looked down and Naruto had fallen asleep, I sighed and went to sleep myself.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Next morning

Hanabi POV

Must have been one hell of a night they had last night cause no one went home last night everyone was still here, well time to wake up Hinata. I went to her door and knocked no one answered, I opened the door "Hinata, time to wake up you promised to train with me today!" I moved the blanket only to find two blondes in her bed the male seemed to be asleep on the girl's breast, "!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hey ok that was make up for my horrible ending yesterday I am so sorry but now off to church! Peace love and kitty cats


	11. Chapter 9

Well here's chapter nine! I'd say more but I just can't think of any more to say.

At a nearby café

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were all upset out the outcome of the party "So how much trouble are you in Hina?"

"Grounded to the compound until the Chunin Exams."

"No Shit? Lucky! My father sat me down for a 14 hour sex talk and I have to work at the flower shop until I become a Chunin so that could be years!"

Tenten couldn't help but laugh "Konan didn't punish me she said kids will be kids!"

"Does she know you were drunk and making out with Neji?"

"Yeah if I was just drunk she would've been mad but since I got to kinda tell Neji how I feel she was more understanding."

"I wonder how much trouble the boys got in all I know is that my Naruto hasn't been answering his phone and his mom won't let me even come near their house."

"His mom thinks you're a bad example for him."

"ME?"

"Yea Ino you were drunk and found half naked with her son in bed. MY BED at that!"

"So Hiashi found Sasuke and you half naked near the pool."

"Yeah but her boyfriend wasn't face down in her boobs."

"That leaves Shika, Choji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura?"

"I heard Sakura is still in the hospital you did a real number on her Hina, but Asuma-sensei says that Shikamaru's mom has him in on lockdown until he learns his lesson and Choji's food allowance has been cut."

"Daymn ain't that a bit harsh? Well I heard Kiba-kun is in trouble because it wasn't the way for an heir to act especially after finding out the sake belonged to Lady Tsuanade. My Sasuke is not allowed to leave the Uchiha compound except for training."

"I heard Gai-sensei say his son was just acting very youthful and it was normal and ok with him. What about Shino and Neji?"

"Neji-nii pretty much punished himself he hasn't come out of his room long enough for Uncle Hizashi to punish him."

"I saw Shino out in the forest while I was getting flowers and his father is making him collect new bugs for his clan after killing so many of his at the hot tub."

"We really fucked up didn't we?"

"We sure did Tennie, what were we thinking?"

The three girls stared at their drinks they realized that they lost their chance at freedom "Why so glum girlies?"

They turned around to see that same girl from yesterday "You're Temari right?"

"Yeah you remembered, what about you three why so down?"

"We threw a party yesterday celebrating the exams and kinda made a bunch of mistakes."

"Wow three popped cherries in one night?"

"No nothing like that, we were all too drunk to get that far but now most of us are in big trouble."

"Wow I'm glad you didn't invite us the cops probably would've been called."

"We had an ambulance come is that close?"

"Wow who got their ass kicked?"

"Sakura, that pink haired bitch your brother tried to get with last night."

"Wow so some of the leaf shinobi do have it in them to kick a girl's ass, I'll have to watch out during the exams."

"Well its one KUNOICHI in general that kicks Sakura's ass on a regular basis, little Hinata over here."

"Ino!"

"You mean the little princess over here is tough? I'd never expect it you look so sweet and innocent."

"Ugh… is that a compliment?"

"If you want it to be. Well I've got to meet my brothers for training it was nice talking to you, see you around."

Temari walked away, "Wow she was rather question-filled even worse than you when you're excited Hinata."

"Yeah Ino, what's her angle?"

The Sand Siblings's temporary residence

Sasori POV

I was too busy looking out the window to pay attention to my younger siblings, to be honest I was tired of looking after them. I had so much hatred for Gaara even though the family and even all the Sand Village accepted him as the jincuriki of the one tailed raccoon I could never forgive him for killing their mother. Not even a few minutes after he had the one-tails placed inside him by their Granny Chiyo he killed our mother. Why did father love Gaara the most? Does fear him? There was that period that he had sent assassins after his own son that's when Gaara gave himself the tattoo above his eye. Everyone just assumed that he learned to love his son and learned her lesson. I couldn't believe that how could someone go from pure hatred of their own flesh and blood to pure near idolization of him. **CRICK** I looked to the living room door to see my only sister walk in the door, yea I know it was sick to say but my sister was quite ok. I had no idea why she decided to become a kunoichi, she could have any man she wanted but I guess growing up with 3 brothers she kinda had to become the tomboy she was right? Kankuro was more like a sister with Temari I mean seriously purple makeup? "Gaara, Kankuro I need to talk to you." Typical they were always having talks in secret I mean I knew all about what was gonna happen during the exams but I was still kept out of the group. Apparently Temari could tell I was feeling left out, "Sasori you come on too we were just gonna have a talk with Baki about the exams you can come if you want."

"Sure what the hell."

Gaara sure as hell looked like he didn't want me there, Kankuro looked like he didn't want to be there, and Temari had a look of wishing her family would get along. Maybe she was right maybe we needed to act more like a family I'll try to learn to forgive Gaara. "Baki's here!"

Great Baki was the one person who annoyed me more than anything he acted like he was this loyal honest sweet guy but there was just something about him that annoyed me. I think it was cause he was so touchy around Temari, the one sibling I could stand, plus she was my baby sister she deserves so much better. Why did my father choose the most perverted jonin in all of Suna to be their sensei? They never even trained together, Father taught Gaara, I taught Kankuro, and Temari no longer needed a teacher she was well deserving of a jonin rank but father wanted the three of them to go to the exams together cause of our alliance with the sound village. Baki looked at me "What are you doing here?"

Oh I wanted to hit Baki then and there you wouldn't be able to tell, most of his head was covered in a towel cept his left ear and the left side of his face where his eye always showed anger and he had two red fang tattoos pointing towards his eye on his cheek. I could easily punch him on that right side and no one would know. "They're my family and my responsibility its my job to watch over them, I'm fully aware of everything that's going on my father, the Kazekage, briefed me."

"This has nothing to do with that, it has to do with the exam."

"I can still be a part Baki!"

"Of course Sasori-sama."

Oh how I loved messing with Baki, that asshole needed it. "Nii-san, be nice to Baki. He didn't have to be our sensei for this mission!"

"Shut up Temari this fight it golden, I just need popcorn."

Gaara was getting mad, "ALL RIGHT LET'S GET TO BUSINESS NOW!"

"Fine, I found something out about some of the kunoichi who will participating in the exam. I know Hyuga Hinata is a strong kunoichi with the Byakugan, she's the Hyuga heiress and she always acts sweet, innocent, and scared but the little blue haired bitch has a temper and you do not want to cross her. Another is Haruno Sakura she's in the hospital right now because of Hyuga she's got more bark than bite. Yamanaka Ino, her family is behind Konoha's Intel she has the mind switching technique. Akiyama Tenten she is a weapons specialist but also she is the younger sister of Akiyama Konan the paper weapons user so if she is anything like her sister she poses a great threat. And last is Haruno Karin, Sakura's older sister she tried last year but her family is medical-nin and unlike her sister who is strong in taijustu she is a sensor so she shouldn't pose much of a threat if any."

I was surprised, "Where did you figure all this out?"

"I ask around, even talked to the girls, and I kinda spied on their party last night."

"There was a party and I wasn't invited? We all know the Kank-man is great at parties."

"They barely knew you dumbass that's why."

"Shut up you two, what have we learned about the men?"

It was Kankuro's turn to speak, "There's Uzumaki Naruto he's the Hokage's youngest son, he's strong but reckless and his most common technique is the Shadow Clone. Uchiha Sasuke has the Sharingan and very smart but clumsy when angered his family uses mostly fire justus. Akado Yoroi his technique is charka draining. Rock Lee has no ninjustu or genjustu he is a pure taijustu user and he very strong even with 100-pound weights he had on each leg, his father is Rock Gai who is also his sensei. Abarame Shino is a bug user, his clan inserts charka eating bugs in the child's chakra stream at a early age. Inzunka Kiba fights with a ninken, and the Inuzuka heir. Akimichi Choji his family uses expansion jutsus, and his father owns that delicious barbeque resturant we went to the other day. Hyuga Neji is apparently the cousin of Hinata and known as the "Hyuga genius" so as a Hyuga he also has the Byakugan and is well trained in Gentle Fist, we have an advantage with him he doesn't like to join in battles that aren't his. Tsurugi Misumi can dislocate his own joints and pretty much become like a human squid. And last is Nara Shikamaru he's a shadow user and could be a genius if he put his mind to it, he is very lazy but this tacticalness rivals that you even you Temari."

"We'll now that we know what we are up against, we need to figure out who will be our biggest problems."

"I believe the female Hyuga will be a small problem unless someone angers her. As for the other girls I don't see much of a competition. As for the guys the Uchiha and Nara seem like big problems and if the Inuzuka or Uzumaki train some they might be also."

"I say we should watch out for the male Hyuga also if the leaf is at war that makes it his battle."

"Yea your right Sasori, good point."

Gaara had that vemon look in his eyes again, "YOU GUYS are missing a major point! Relationships!"

I was confused, "Relationships? Why would that have to do with- Shit! Gaara's right! Kankuro Temari do you know if any of them are dating anyone?"

"Yeah I know one or two but why does this matter?"

"Cause if you hurt the one they love they get an adrenaline rush and usually have a vendetta against the person who hurt them."

"Damn that could be bad cause the Uchiha is dating the female Hyuga! And Akiyama loves the male Hyuga but he doesn't seem like he likes her like that but drunken words are sober thoughts so I think he does care about her."

"Do you know any others?"

"Um Yamanaka is with Uzumaki and the younger Haruno is single she's a bit of a slut but the Rock boy is totally infatuated with her. The older Haruno is a total Uchicha Itachi fan-girl but he's engaged so she's single."

"So Nara is single?"

Oh no I knew that look in Temari's eyes she was gonna use her feminine charm to get what she wanted. "Yes Temari Nara is single, so is Inuzuka but he has to find someone in his own clan to marry so hes off limits, Abarame, Akado, Tsurugi, Rock, and Akimichi are single also. The only girls single are the Haruno sisters, so Gaara, Kankuro you know what to do."

Baki had already fallen asleep, "Temari, let's start in the morning. Tonight let's just accept the welcome the Leaf Village has extended towards us."

"Typical Kankuro always wants to take a break, you just want to hit on all the pretty ladies in the leaf and see if you can score since you can't back home!"

"Take that back!"

"Fine I'll take it back if you tell me the girl or guy you lost your virginity to!"

"That's none of your business!"

"Awww Kankie is still a virgin! Shut up so are you Temari!"

"Yea but I am by choice not cause I can't."

Oh I had to get in this, "Temari is a virgin cause she has too many men willing to castrate any man that breaks her heart, they fear her. You just weird girls out Kankuro you couldn't even get the attention of the village slut yesterday." Oh yes this was going to be fun!

Night at ROOT HQ

Normal POV

Tiger, oh how she hated that name and that stupid mask, was starting to feel really lonely. Emotionless merciless sadistic killers surrounded her and she wasn't like them. She was tired of her best friends being her dog and her guitar, the stupid girl next door had even made it so her signature root sword came out of the guitar's neck. She was losing more than just her memory she was losing herself, she was trained to become more like the rest of members of ROOT and how she hated it. The only thing keeping her like herself was playing the guitar at night after lights out was called. She hated that after a few months here that boy's face was becoming blurrier all she knew was she loved him so he was the muse for most of her songs. Tonight was no different she went to her room pulled out her guitar and the words and tears came pouring out except the song wasn't about him. (Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt)

You don't know my name

You don't know anything about me

I try to play nice

I want to be in your game

The things that you say

You may think I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm telling you to your face

I'm standing here behind your back

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind

You might see more of me than meets the eye

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

And you don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"Tiger-san Danzo-sama requests your presence."

"Hai thank you."

She couldn't help but wonder what he could want, I mean he had practically raised her or at least from what she could remember. She and Sac- I mean Puppy walked to her father figure's office. "Danzo-sama I am here."

"Sit down dear, I have a mission for you."

"Sir? A mission? I don't think I'm ready I'm not emotionally prepared enough I haven't learned to be stoic."

"Well you have until the Chunin Exams to learn how to be."

"I'm going to be in the Chunin Exams?"

"No I'm assigning you to be one of the ANBU to oversee it."

"Why me sir?"

"Because I need to see if you can do it, but of course you know that dog will give you away so it will need to stay behind. But until then I will need to play spy on the participants so you will need to get civilian clothes. Here is a list of all the people I need you to watch over."

Tiger looked over the list and one name stood out **KIBA INAZUKA** why did that name start to bring back memories? "Tiger! I'll need to give you a codename you will go by Danie, you may go with the dog but she must be dyed pure black and a contact on one eye to make both her eyes blue her codename will be Angel. You will need to cover up those tattoos on your face and wear contacts. There was something else oh yea your teeth! When you get to your room you will find all you need including details of your mission and alias."

Nao I mean Tiger I mean Danie was confused why would he assign her to this mission? She wasn't nearly as qualified for this mission as her comrades. All her questions were answered when she got back to her room where she found the clothes, contacts, false teeth, and a mission scroll. Wait what was that under her clothes? It was a flier! 'Congratulations to all who will be taking the Chunin Exams! The Hokage has prepared a party for all that will be mandatory for all those taking the exams as an extension of friendship. We don't want these exams to be all about fighting but more about coming together trying our hardest to protect what is precious to us.' And in big bold letters it said 'LIVE MUSIC'! How could Danzo do this to her? She loved playing but she had never played in front of a crowd! She read her mission scroll next apparently she was supposed to be the live music, duh she got that from the flier, but she had to pretend she was a chunin who took the test last year. How could she do that? The test for ROOT members was different than normal shinobi and in ROOT she was a jonin, well a mission is a mission. She put in the false teeth to hide her canines, the make up to cover her purple tattoos on her face, and contacts to hide her icy blue animal like eyes her eyes were now green. She dyed 'Angel' and made both of her eyes blue. What Danzo had forgotten was her hair it was still Inazuka brown! Her outfit she had to admit was cute it was a purple t-shirt than hung over her shoulders with a yellow paw print on it. Her black mini skirt had red suspenders on it and she had just regular ninja shoes on, she thought to add a little bit of style to the outfit she tied her headband like a hip belt so it was only held on by one hip while it hung on the other side. She felt ready to go!

Later at the party

Danie stood up on stage and realized that Danzo didn't get her a base player or drummer she could live without back ground dancers or a keyboard player but no drummer? Wow Danzo was getting slack, but she had to make up for it…. "Hello my name is Danie I will be your live musician today!" **Cheers** "But I've seem to encountered a problem my drummer and bass player didn't show, does anyone know how to play? I could use other musican too but a bass and drummer are really needed!"

A certain Inazuka looked up at Danie _Wow she looks really familiar and her scent? I know it from somewhere wait I can play the drums!_ "Yo Danie I can give you a beat!"

"Come on up, what's your name?"

"Come on Danie everyone knows me I'm the Inuzuka heir, Kiba."

_Kiba?_ An image in her head came up of her and a younger boy who looked like him playing in the creek on the compound Sachi and Kiba's puppy had already fallen asleep. "Nice you meet you Kiba, Anyone else?" In not too long she had Temari on keyboard Hinata, Ino and TenTen singing back up and a weirdly shy boy from the Grass Village on bass. "Alright who's ready to rock?" **Cheers** "The first song is called 'Better Than Revenge' (Taylor Swift)"

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

Ha, Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling

And, she thinks I'm psycho

Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school

So it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, Whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge,

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,

Cause I don't think you do, Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

Danie couldn't believe it she was a hit, maybe she could do this instead of being a ROOT ninja. "Ready for more?" She sung Raise Your Glass (Pink), Jumper (Third Eye Blind), Cowboy Casanova (Carrie Underwood), and even Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne. "Alright I'm gonna take a quick break I'll be back in a bit!"

Danie hadn't realized Kiba had followed her backstage she was too lost in her own little world to notice his scent, "What do you think you are doing here after all these years?" Danie turned "You don't understand how bad I've been hurting because I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else!"

"Inazuka Nao! Look at me!"

Danie turned to see the gorgeous man looking at her and that name was it hers? Memories began flooding back mostly of her and Kiba but one broke her heart, it caused her to drop to the ground holding her head crying. "Nao what's wrong?"

"No it can't be true he raised me! How could he? Kiba tell me everything you know about me!"

"You were 7 went you went missing they had found your parents bodies but never yours or Sachi's." Angel hearing that name came running to the two, maybe it was true. Nao wet a rag and washed the make up off her face showing her purple tattoos on her face, she did all it took to show that she wasn't who Danzo wanted her to be. Kiba looked at the girl "Wow" those were the only words he could find. His childhood sweetheart had come back from the dead and she had become a beauty even rivaling Hinata. "Where have you been? What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Nao-chan why can't you?"

Nao stuck out her tongue to showing 5 black lines the two closest the tip were cut in half. "Hey Uchiha Sai has one of those on his tongue too, oh that means you're part of ROOT. Don't tell me someone planned the death of your parents?"

"I don't know Kiba-kun most of my past is really fuzzy to me, but you were the one thing that kept me going through out even when my memory seemed to fade you were one of that last things to go. When your face went blurry and I forgot your name I just kept remembering there's a guy outside these walls that loves me and I need to get out and love him in return."

"Oh Nao I've missed you! Will you grant me the honor of being my wife?"

"OH YES!"

Above them

"Danzo-sama we finally got rid of her!"

Good it's hard to erase the memory of a genjustu user, and with that curse mark on her tongue she can't tell anyone about ROOT. Report back to base.

"Hai Danzo-sama!"

Hey it's me again I kinda a change of heart and brought the root member in early oops and anyways leave love


	12. Chapter 10

Yea last chapter was a filler chapter I didn't want to put too much of the story back to back without a little fun and yea I know I keep forgetting to say this but I do not own Naruto :( ^_^

The next few months we're the opposite of uneventful, everyday seemed like a day straight out of a soap opera. Sakura had visited the hospital so many times thanks to the Hyuga heiress that Tsuande herself decided to train her. Even Neji had let his guard down enough to allow Tenten to be more than his teammate more like a friend. Tsume was still getting used to the fact that Kiba had seen the girl he loved for the first time in 6 years and asked her to marry him, and also the fact that Nao was still alive for that matter. Nao was put on a team with Sai because even though they ever both jonin by ROOT standards Minato wasn't sure if he could trust them yet. Nao was suffering from major flashbacks at all the wrong time causing either her or her teammates to get hurt. Sasuke and Kiba had gotten into a major fight; Sasuke thought that Kiba loved Hinata because in some way Hinata and Nao looked a lot a like. The dark hair, the light colored eyes, body figure, but to be honest it was cause Sasuke had mistaken Nao for Hinata once and it brought out this long rivalry between the two while the two girls had become best friends. Kankuro had managed to strike out with every girl in the entire village, Sakura had to admit it was kinda cute how hard he wanted a girl. Temari was trying to get on Shikamaru's good side but nothing was helping, he always found her 'troublesome'. Minato was getting tired of finding out some of the best ninja of his children's generation were being abducted and put in ROOT. Uchiha Sai had only been let go because once his Sharingan had been activated he couldn't be brainwashed anymore, Inuzuka Nao was just a hard case for Danzo because of her being a genjustu user and he just didn't have the patience. After close consideration of it he knew he had to keep Nara Bradley safe, no one had ever been able to use Light Release in their village before. Nao had found out about her family from Tsume and Minato, apparently her mother's parents had came here from the village hidden in the clouds to avoid the Raikage's wrath (A/N much like China you can't have more than 2 kids) her mother Akemi was a leaf shiniobi, with storm release, until she got pregnant with Nao then she dedicated her life to being a mother. Her father was Inazuka Chikao and he was one of the most handsome men in all of the leaf and on top of that he was a very strong shinoibi. Nao had so many unanswered questions about her parents' death but she couldn't find anything out all she knew is that Danzo lied to her and she hated him now!

Hokage's Office

Nao and Sai looked at each other wondering if they were in trouble, as ex-ROOT members they knew they were under suspicion and being called to the hokage's office could either be good or bad. "Uchiha, Inuzuka I have a mission for you," Both the jonin let out the breath they were holding, "We have reason to believe that Orchimaru may have sent in some spies to infiltrate the exam looking for strong shiniobi that can corrupt. I need for you to make sure that doesn't happen, you will be posing as genin and I will be your sensei while the third watches over the exam."

"Hokage-sama?"

"What is it Inuzuka?"

"Who will be our third?"

"That's easy Hozuki Suigestu has offered to help, his father and brother are away on a mission and he asked if there was anything he could do."

"Hozuki Suigestu? As in Hozuki Mangestu's brother and Hoshigaki Kisame's kids?" (A/N: They have different last names cause their mother ran off without telling Kisame she was pregnant scared of what he would do or think of her but before she died she told them the truth.)

"But Hokage sir I thought we were at war with the Mist!"

"We were at one point Uchiha but that ended some 30 years ago."

Nao and Sai looked at him with amazement how could Danzo lie to them about that? If he lied about something so stupid what big secrets could he have hid from them like how Nao's parents were killed or how Sai was taken from his parents. **Knock Knock Knock** "Come in Suigestu" A white haired boy with purple eyes walked in the room, he had the same toothy grin as the Inuzuka's until he opened his mouth to show his shark like teeth. "These will be your teammates Uchiha Sai and Inuzuka Nao."

"Nice to meet you Suigestu-san"

"Yeah yeah whatever, so Minato when do I get my village headband?"

"Ugh you're about as disrespectful as my son. Here catch."

Suigestu looked at it with disgust "I like the Hidden Mist's better but I guess I'll manage." He tied it around his forehead much like his father then turned to Nao pressing her against the wall, "Hey baby how do I look?"

It didn't take long before there was a Suigestu shaped hole on the opposite wall, Nao stook her head out the hole looking down at the crater Suigestu was now laying in "Good enough to make an impression… in the wall."

Suigetsu took a moment to realize what had happened and jumped back up into the Hokage's room "She isn't a genin is she?"

"Neither are Hozuki or you wouldn't have been able to survive that attack but let's stop fighting there are things you each need to know. Nao here is a genjustu user but also since her freedom has been learning her clan's justus, Sai is all about the art ninjustu but also has the Sharingan so fire justus too but rarely uses them, and Suigestu has water justus, the Hydration Technique, and Zabuza's Executioner's Blade. Everyone you are too stay away from anyone know that you are not genin for the second part that means Nao stay away from Kiba, Sai away from Sasuke, and Suigetsu away from Karin. It's time for the first part of the test you are dimissed!"

At The Exams

Everyone was nervous beyond belief, Hinata was quiet but squeezing Sasuke's cutting off circulation, Ino was hiding behind Naruto, Tenten was clinging on to Neji, and the only ones seemed unphased were Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and of course Gaara. Up came walking Nao, Sai, and Sugestu, "Sui!"

"Not now Karin I'm busy!"

"But Sui-chan I've missed you! Wait what are you doing here, I thought you we-"

Suigestu kissed Karin, "Shut up bitch you'll blow my cover."

She winked at 'Sui-chan' "That's right you failed the Chunin Exams last time!"

Nao walked up to Kiba and pulled him aside, "Kiba-kun I'm undercover you have to pretend I'm a genin ok? Please."

"Well only cause you said please. And cause I love you!"

"I love you too Kiba."

Sasuke looked up at his cousin who had the infamous 'we need to talk' look in his eyes, he raised his hand to Sai before he could even spit out a word. "I don't wanna know why you're here Sai but if you wanna take this exam again be my guest."

A sweat dropped from his face why did his cousin have to be such a jackass? Just when he thought he was gonna get through this without a problem a certain blonde kunoichi stuck her two-cent in "Sai-san why are you here? I thought you passed this test last year."

_Last year? Tch! I passed it a few years back I became a jonin two years ago,_ "No Ino that was just rumor I didn't pass, I made it to the final round but that's as far as I made it."

Sasuke looked up at his cousin and then back at Ino, he shook his head _only a complete dumbass would believe that load of croc, Sai is a strong ninja there's no way he could fail._ "Aww that's too bad Sai well maybe I'll get a fight you!" _Well she's a dumbass just like her boyfriend._

A special jonin stood up on a table, "Attention everyone my name is Hayate Gekko and I am one of the proctors of this exam. Allow me to congratulate you all for being chosen to take this exam, it means that your sensei believes that you are strong enough to become a chunin and defend your country or village. Well along to business if you hear me call your name you will be in room A for the first part of your test."

The rookie 9 and their friends (minus Karin and her team cause they passed it last year) stood there in anticipation for their names to be called as they each heard their name they let out a cheer and walked to the room pretty soon they had all been called into the room along with the Sand Siblings, a team from the village hidden in the grass that included that weird guy Kento and his teammates Shoire and Yumie. A team of sound ninja was also in the group, the others who came in but none that really caught anyone's attention. A tall tan man came into the room after everyone was seated, his back was turned to them all they could see was the back of his neck and his head cover, and his long black trench coat. "Welcome to Hell, I will be your tour guide Morino Ibiki." He turned around only to show that his face was much scarier, he had to dark black eyes that looked pure sadistic and two scars one that started at his head cover and stopped mid chin and the other on his left cheek. "In here you will be taking an exam and it will determine if you go on to the next stage of this exam, all your test are the same but I will be watching for cheaters. If anyone on your team fails then your whole team will fail and you WILL NOT be able to take this exam EVER AGAIN. If anyone is ready to leave you can leave now." He waited for a second, "I see no one is ready to quit then begin."

The young genin looked at their papers and looked couldn't believe it how were they supposed to know this stuff? Hinata didn't know it but she had the same idea everyone else did… Cheat! Kiba had Akamaru talk to Sachi and find out the answers (A/N Sachi is same size as Akamaru), Shino's bugs spread out to find them, Ino traded minds with people who knew them, Kankuro used his puppet skills to figure out what the people around him were writing, Hinata and Neji used Byakugan, Sasuke used Sharingan as did Sai as to not arose suspicion about being a genin, and even Gaara had a small eye form of sand so he could see. The only people who really knew the answers were the 2 chunin planted to allow people to cheat, Sakura, Temari, Sai, Nao, and Suigestu. No one knew that anyone else had cheated or at least no one wasn't a chunnin or above.

"Alright drop your pencils! Alright before you pass your exams up front, I will once again remind you if you fail you can't ever come back and the same goes will happen to your teammates so can u handle their failure on your conscious? But I will allow you to leave now and you can come back next year. Any takers?"

After a few minutes of silence a chubby boy stood up grabbed his head and ran out screaming, "I can't take this kind of pressure!"

Ibiki looked to the group "Seems someone's not ready to be a ninja if he thinks this is pressure, if you are on his team then I'm sorry you have a pussy as a teammate that ruined your chances this year. You can try again next year. Everyone else pass up your papers."

A very pissed off white haired female and orange haired I think male? Maybe female? Well either way they stormed out of the room. Ibiki turned to the remaining genin "Congratulations the rest of you passed!"

"We what?"

"Uzumaki please don't make me repeat myself, now everyone get out of my sight! Part two will happen tomorrow so be ready."

That Night Inuzuka Compund

"Nao we need to talk!"

"Kiba-kun I'm sleeping!"

"Inuzuka Nao!"

"Fine just let me cover up."

Nao got out of bed and stumbled to find her robe, there was no way in hell she was going out there in a tanktop and boyshorts, it didn't matter if was his house and he was her future husband. She slowly got the damn thing on, "Kiba you can come in now. What's wrong?"

"Nao, you're a jonin why are you in the chunin exams?"

"Wow not even a 'good evening nao how was your day'? Baby, please don't make me tell you! I'm on a mission from the hokage I swear he's even posing as my sensei, I wish I could tell you more but I can't disclose that information just yet. You're just going to have to trust me!"

"I do trust you but I don't see why you would put yourself through the torment of another chunin exam."

"Kiba as a ROOT member the missions we did we didn't get paid for so I have no money, I want to be able to save up so you and me can give our children what they want when they get older."

"Awww Kitten you forget you're marrying the heir of the clan, we may not be as well off as the Hyuga or Uchiha but after them and the Nara clan we are the most well off clan in the leaf village."

"I don't want to rely on just that I want to be able to tell our children we did some of it ourselves, plus until we're married we aren't allowed to tap into those funds so we need to take care of ourselves. Like take a look in my closet."

Kiba walked over to her closet and opened the door and found…. A brand new drumset! "You didn't!"

"I had to, we found each other again at a concert and now we can play again."

"Speaking of which can you play me a song?"

"What kind of song do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me."

Nao pulled out her guitar sat back on the bed and started strumming (But I do love you by Leann Rimes)

I don't like to be alone in the night

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you, but I do love you

I don't like to see the sky painted gray

And I don't like when nothing's going my way

And I don't like to be the one with the blues

But I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me

The way you lay your head

Upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do, oh I do

I don't like to turn the radio on,

Just to find I missed my favorite song

And I don't like to be the last with the news

But I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me

The way you lay your head

Upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain,

I love everything you do, oh I do

And I don't like to be alone in the night

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you, but I do love you

But I do love you, but I do love you

Nao finished her song only to find a sleeping Kiba on her bed, she knew he needed his sleep for the upcoming test the next day so she put her guitar up and cuddled up next to her love, the man who never gave up on her.

The Next Day At the Forest of Death

"Hello my name is Mitarashi Anko and this is the second phase of the chunin exams. You will be going in here, The Forest of Death, and staying in here for 5 days you will go in with either a Earth or Heaven Scroll and you cannot leave unless you have both. Some of you may die, some of you maybe injured so bad you will never be a ninja again, very few of you will make it out alive without any injuries."

That's enough for today didn't want to put two parts of the exam on the same chapter, our internet was havin problems today so sorry that its late.


	13. Chapter 11

Kiba: Welcome all, I'd like to invite you all to my wedding!

Me: Kiba that won't be for at least another 20 chapters that is if I don't get too bored with this.

Nao: Come on Danie! We've shared a name we're tight right? At least don't get bored before our wedding.

Me: Alright, I'll at least end with your wedding

Kiba: Aww baby you care enough to put her under a genjutsu- OW!

Nao: *steps on Kiba's foot* KIBA!

Me: I see how it is now! *Jumps on Nao and a fight begun*

Hinata: sigh, Danie doesn't own Naruto and apparently she doesn't even like her own characters or she wouldn't be trying to kill them

Day 1 of Forest of Death

Hinata's POV

Wow this forest is really scary looking almost as bad as Naruto's room even the floor is moldy just the same. We've got a Heaven Scroll now we just have to find someone with an Earth Scroll and get the hell out of here, I honestly don't want to be in here longer than I have to be. Maybe the first people we come across would have the scroll we need and Sasuke can just scare it out of them, I don't want to fight in here there's barely enough light to find our way to the other side. I think that Sasuke was starting to feel the shake in my charka, "Hinata are you ok?"

Silence "Hey Hyuga are you ok?"

I was lost in my own world I hadn't noticed that I had already been hit, I was careless but luckily it was only a kunai in my arm. I wasn't even paying attention to my teammates until the kunai was pulled out of my arm, "OW! Damn what did you do that for?"

A kunai was dangled in front of my face covered in…MY...BLOOD? "You were hit, but they were a weak team so Naruto took care of them but they had a Heaven Scroll too. Let me bandage you up then we'll get back you'll need to activate your Byakugan."

We continued on our way and the veins around my eyes were now bulged, I wasn't gonna be careless again next time I could die or worse one of my teammates could die, I couldn't live with that. We passed a team from the Rain Village but both had the same scroll so we didn't engage, seemed like they also weren't out to kill any competition but rather to get done and get out. I soon saw a chakra that I knew it was Kiba's! And they had an Earth Scroll! Could I do it? Could I really go up against my best friend for a scroll? No I couldn't, I had to find someone else around so I could save Kiba. I soon found a team from Cloud but couldn't see their scroll they must have had it hidden! "Sasuke, Naruto 6 o'clock Kumo Ninjas!" _I sure hope I know what I'm doing!_

"Hinata stay behind the bush until I give the signal, Naruto the tree tops."

"Hai!"

I hated it when he felt like he was in charge yet sometimes it was unbelievably sexy! Hinata focus! I slowly started to crawl into the bush so I wouldn't make a noise, I see Naruto made it to his spot but where is Sas- oh he wouldn't! Sasuke walked right up to the cloud ninja, "Hey you guys wouldn't to have happened to see my team would you? A blue haired girl with lavender eyes and blonde boy with blue eyes."

A dark-skinned boy with white hair slicked back and grey eyes stepped forward "So you're alone? Great we'll take your scroll!"

"Well the thing is I was alone but **Sharingan**"

"An Uchiha!"

I guess that was my cue I jumped out of the bush, the dark-skin blue haired, red eyed girl of the team took a step back "And a Hyuga!"

Naruto then jumped down from his tree and the final member of their team was a cocky pale-skinned bald boy with purple eyes, "You don't pose much of a threat! I'll get rid of you first then we can get rid of your teammates."

The girl I was facing seemed to be scared of me I got in my fighting stance and she took off running, I have to chase her I'm sure if she had the scroll or I could be walking into a trap either way I know what I have to do. I'm so glad I have my Byakugan or I would most certainly lose her, wait why did she stop? "You fell right into my trap, Hyuga!" The scared girl suddenly pulled out a long katana and the scared look on her face turned into that of a killer, shit what did I get myself into? "What's the matter Hyuga? Scared?"

"Not on your life!"

Where was this confidence coming from? Before I had time to think the katana came right towards my face I dodged in time only a bit of my hair was cut, she kept swinging her anger was increasing which meant so was her clumsiness. "Stand Still!"

She must have been stupid or having a huge rookie moment, SHE LEFT HERSELF WIDE OPEN! I only have one shot I have to make it count! "Lightening Release: Gentle Fist Empty Palm."

I hit her in the chest, oh what an adrenaline rush! She collapsed to the ground unconscious I might have just killed my first person all that electricity to her heart could cause it to explode. I know I should feel bad but as a ninja I know I shouldn't, I'll figure it out later I got to get back to Sasuke since she didn't have the scroll one of her teammates will. "AHHH!"

Oh no that sounded like Naruto, I go to get back to them! I don't know what I will do if they die. I can't even imagine, Hinata focus! I got back to find the two boys that I had left Sasuke and Naruto with tied up to the tree and Wow what the hell? "**Five Pronged Seal**"

That guy Kento from the grass was there his black shoulder length hair was now all over his face he was now yelling at his teammate Shoire "You said you trusted me to come here alone! You go behind my back and kill my teammates and pose as them?"

What the hell was he talking about Shoire looked at me "Why hello Miss Hyuga!"

Shit I was spotted! "Don't touch her!"

I looked up to see Sasuke jumping from a tree branch slamming his fist in Shoire's face. His face started to crack only to reveal the infamous ORCHIMARU!

Normal POV

Hinata stood there in shock it was Sasuke and her versus Orchimaru, Kento he seemed like a swordsman, and Yumie she seemed more like a medical-nin so hopefully she wasn't going to be a problem. Naruto had been hit by the Five Pronged Seal and was still trying to regain composure. Kento pulled out his twin katana and charged at Sasuke, Orchimaru tripped Kento and went after Sasuke himself. "Damn it dude what the hell!"

"The Uchiha is mine!"

Hinata came running up to Kento "Saito-san what does he want with Sasuke?"

Kento didn't want to blow his cover "I'm not sure Miss Hinata I realized sometime after we got in here that he had killed my teammates so he and his subordinate could take over their idenities."

Hinata looked up and saw that Orchimaru had grabbed Sasuke "Sasuke NO!"

"Hinata-sama! Don't!"

It was too late Hinata had jumped up and pushed Sasuke out of the way just in time before **CHOMP** "Ahhhh!"

"Damn it I got the wrong one!"

Sasuke caught Hinata and laid her on the ground and charged back towards the pale asshole "**Fire Style Fire Dragon Flame Justu**"

Orchimaru stood there and just took the attack like it was nothing "Is that all you got Uchiha?"

"No but-"

"Sasuke," Anko stood there on a nearby tree limb "take care of your team, I'll take care of my former sensei."

Sasuke jumped down and scooped up his love, Naruto crawled over other than a little drained he felt fine "How is she?"

"I'm not sure Orchimaru bit her and now she's got this mark on her shoulder."

"What is it? It doesn't look like a normal bite mark, it kinda looks like when you drop a rock in water."

"You mean a ripple?"

"No not like ice cream!"

Sasuke hit Naruto on top of the head "Dumbass when you drop a rock in the water the circles it makes is called the ripple effect."

A tall thin figure came up behind them, "How's Hinata?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Kento, he had pulled his hair out of his eyes to show his young face with an eye patch over his right eye and the other eye was coal, if Sasuke didn't know better he would've sworn he knew Kento from somewhere. Little did he know Saito Kento was really his lost cousin Uchiha Tyler the lost brother of Uchiha Shisui. "Kento! Please don't attack us right now Hinata's not in good shape."

"I see that Sasuke it looks like Orchimaru-sa I mean Orchimaru gave her the curse mark of hell." _Damn it Orchimaru-sama not only did you not bite the right genin you gave her the wrong curse mark!_

Anko jumped down "He and Kabuto got away."

"Kabuto? As in Hatake Kabuto?"

"Yes they killed Kento's teammates and posed as them to get close to you Sasuke but apparently they got Hinata instead. I'll call off the test for tonight to give her time to heal and make sure Orchimaru is out of the forest. Normally we wouldn't do this but something like this is really bad and very unexpected it needs to be taken care of. Kento you can be on their team until the end of this phase of the exam."

Soon the genin heard over the announcements "Attention all participants if you have both of your scrolls please exit the forest. We've encountered an intruder and need as few people in here as possible, the exam will continue in the morning but we will have Jonin coming in to pick up dead bodies. Be ready at 0500 or you might not wake up at all."

It seemed that only Nao, Sai, and Suigetsu were the only ones to leave the forest that day but considering they were all already chunin or better it was expected but they weren't here for the exam they were here for Orchimaru. Since he had already been found and he disappeared and that meant they had to look for him throughout the village. Kento did have the scroll that Team 7 needed but he had his own mission and that was to make sure Sasuke didn't make it to the third phase so he "lost" it, which means he passed it off to a random Rain ninja team. Neji's team was more pissed off than anyone else in that forest, Lee hated that he couldn't show off his "youthfulness" more tonight, and Neji wanted to sleep to sleep in his own bed, Tenten really could care less. Kiba and Shino were wondering if they could pass this exam without a teammate cause Sakura was really pissing them off. Naruto and Sasuke were too worried about Hinata to care about the test, and Team 10 had met up with them and Ino had used what little medical ninjustu she knew to awaken Hinata. The sand siblings were watching Team 7 well more so their little stowaway Kento, there was just something off about him and they didn't need any competition when it came to their mission.

Day 2

Ino awoke to realize her team was already awake and Naruto's team had already left, she was sad that her boyfriend wasn't there when she woke up but she knew that he couldn't it wasn't the right time. "Good morning woman!"

"Nice way to wake someone up Shika."

"Stop being bothersome and get up we need to get moving."

Choji was rather quiet that day, they hadn't run into anyone cause many were starting to get to all the battles before them and leaving with the 2 scrolls. "Choji my man what's wrong?"

"That guy last night, Saito, there was something off about him. I don't like him around Hinata in her condition."

"Choji-kun we're all worried about the baby of our group, but for now let's focus on getting our scrolls and then we can worry her afterwards."

"What if that's too late?"

"I don't know what to say man all we can do is hope."

Apparently Choji wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about Kento, Gaara had been spying on the "Grass Ninja" it seemed that every time his team got both the scrolls he found a way to get rid of one of them. He knew there was something evil about that guy I mean if anyone were to know hatred or evilness it was Gaara. But what intrigued him the most was Kento was shy charming and scared to defend himself when his temporary team was around but the second their back was turned he was a ruthless killer. "Gaara come on we found someone with the other scroll!"

Gaara walked up to the Rain ninja who had the Heaven Scroll they needed "You gonna hand it over?"

"What makes you think I would?"

Gaara didn't have to say a word as sand started gathering around the poor ninja's feet, "So you got a bunch of dirt, whoop de fucking doo."

The rain ninja turned to see Gaara chuckling and not a happy chuckle a blood thirsty one, the sand started covering the other ninja completely, he reached out empty palm side in then clinched his fist "**Sand Burial**"

"Gaara you didn't have to take it that far you need to save your energy."

"Shut up Temari let's just get out of this shit hole!"

Day 3

So the Sand Siblings were now out of the forrest and the numbers were slimming quickly Team Gai was finishing up a battle so they could leave, Tenten used a senbon to hit the pressure point of their enemy and Neji snapped their neck. He was glad as hell to get out of there. Team 10 didn't even have to battle for their final one Shikamaru used his shadow to steal the scroll from their opponents. Team 7 was starting to really hate Kento they had gotten 7 or 8 Earth Scrolls and he had managed to lose every single one of them. Hinata had lost her last nerve "KENTO IM TIRED OF YOUR ASSININE BULLSHIT! I WILL BE HOLDINGING ON TO THE SCROLL FROM NOW ONE DAMN IT!"

Kento stared at Hinata his one eye was wide, was the heiress always this short tempered or was this the work of the curse mark? The unknown Uchiha remained quiet the rest of the day and the only people they came across was Kiba and Shino who had both of their scrolls but lost Sakura. As the day soon became night and day 3 soon became day 4 Kento still refused to speak in fear of getting on the Hyuga's bad side.

Day 4

Team 7 woke up that morning to find themselves tied up by the Sound team, "Good morning little bitch. Hey Dozu can I have my way with her to make sure she didn't hide another scroll up there."

"Zaku stop being such a pervert!"

"Kin just cause you're a prude doesn't mean that I'm a pervert!"

Hinata was starting to get scared she hadn't become completely aware of her curse mark but when it started to burn she cried out in pain "Zaku what did you do?"

"I didn't even touch the whore Dozu!"

The curse mark started to spread and soon half her face, her right arm and the upper right part of her chest were covered in spirals, her right eye was grey except her iris is yellow. Her chakra went from her normal sweet blue chakra to an evil purple chakra; she felt an increase of strength so she broke through her ropes. Kento, Naruto, and Sasuke all stared at the power charged Hinata they never expected to see this from the sweet girl, Sasuke wondered why his love was like this. Naruto pissed his pants and even Kento was unsure what to think the curse mark shouldn't have been that strong. Zaku crawled backwards in fear the girl he just threatened to rape was now looking at him like he was the victim. He tried to blow her back by the air tubes in his arms but it wasn't working instead she grabbed his arm and snapped it then and there. "Dozu let them go and give them the scrolls! AHHH! Damn it bitch let go!"

Dozu and Kin snuck behind Hinata and untied her teammates gave them the scrolls and ran off leaving Zaku at Hinata's mercy. Sasuke ran up to Hinata "Hinata baby let go we have the scrolls see? We can go now let the boy down."

She dropped Zaku who scampered off and the curse mark started receding and Hinata fell into Sasuke's arms "Sasuke-kun whats happening to me?"

"Hina I'm not sure I just know that you have a mark on your shoulder from where Orchimaru bit you and that's where that power seemed to be coming from."

"Sasuke I'm scared!"

Kento was pissed he couldn't let Sasuke go to the next phase he knew what he had to do he jumped to a near by tree found a group of mist ninja and pointed down towards team 7. Kento rejoined the team and made their way to the exit only to be stopped by said mist ninja. "Shit we almost had it!"

A mist ninja jumped in front of Sasuke, Hinata, and Kento "Naruto stay out of the way protect the scrolls."

Well I know you can guess what happened Naruto and a few clones tried to attack Kento's opponent accidently knocking off Kento's eyepatch revealing what looked like a Sharingan gone wrong, the blast of chakra sent everyone flying Naruto crashed into a boulder cracking the rock and probably Naruto's skull. Sasuke went flying into a tree and Hinata into him not exactly sure where the mist ninja went. Kento hurried to put his eyepatch on and threw himself into the ground "someone get me out of here!"

Sasuke and Hinata hurried over and pulled him out, they rushed to find Naruto who was suffering from some major brain damage well can you call it brain damage if they don't have a brain? "Mommy can we go to the park now? The rainbow monkeys are expecting me to bring them some blue crayons."

Kento gave up he couldn't risk anyone knowing his secret "Hurry let's get to the exit he needs to see a doctor!"

Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and they made it to the exit, Team 7 finally finished the second phase they got to the exit and opened their scrolls and Kakashi and Iruka showed up "Congratulations Team 7 you have completed phase two of the Chunin Exams and Congratulations also to you Saito Kento and we are sorry to hear about the death of your teammates. Phase three will start the day after tomorrow be prepared."

Said grass ninja got tired of the leaf ninja they were really bothering him, Kakashi pulled Hinata and Sasuke in for a hug "I'm so happy for you two! Too bad for Naruto he's too injured to participate but considering Tsunade is his god-father's wife we might be able to get him a wheelchair so he can watch."

A few hours later Team Dozu was able to escape the forest of death, Hinata and Nao were starting to worry Kiba's team hasn't gotten out yet. "Hey Hinata did you see Kiba while you were in there?"

"Yea Kibbles and Shino were looking for Sakura 2 days ago they had the scrolls they needed just not Sakura."

"I hope they're ok."

"Me too, by the way would you like to camp out here with me until they come out? It's now day 5 so they have less than 24 hours to get out."

Hinata and Nao never left the exit they had Sasuke and Naruto bring them food Ino stayed for a while until she had to go home, Ko came to watch guard and Hana and Neji came and checked on them every hour to make sure they were ok. Soon Hinata and Nao were hugging each other crying there was no way in hell they could get out in the next 5 minutes. "What are you two crying about?"

"KIBA!"

"SHINO!"

"Ugh I see how it is no love for me?"

"No one likes you Sak-" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence when she looked at Sakura, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

Sakura's hair was now a little shorter than shoulder length, "It got burnt off, but enough about my hair I want to get some sleep before the test tomorrow."

At the Third Phase of Chunnin Exams

Naruto sat there bummed out there were so many teams and he didn't get to participate even with the nine tails chakra he wasn't healing well enough. A proctor named Genma called out the first names "**Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi**"

Other than the TenTen vs Temari battle and the first battle all the others are mixed I wrote the names on papers and drew them out of a hat lol much love danie


	14. Chapter 12

I would love some review please! Don't make me beg! I have written a chapter a day for the past 12 days and I'm starting to get writer's block bad. I give myself till the end of the first round of the fighting part but the month in between rounds I'm not sure what I'll do.

~X~X~X~X~

Hinata looked down at Sasuke with a worried look on her face, she knew he'd have to fight someone but she didn't expect so soon. To be honest she hoped she'd have to fight someone first and wouldn't have to watch Sasuke's fight, she didn't mind him fighting in the forest cause she was there to help but now she had to watch. Neji even came over to hold her, she clung to her cousin as she watched her boyfriend take on Yoroi from Sakura's older sister's team. Genma twirled his piece of wheat around on his tongue "Alright you ready? Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded. "Akado?" Yoroi nodded. "Alright… GO!"

Hinata clung closer to Neji as she watched, Sasuke went charging at the masked ninja before him who just stood there doing nothing. Yoroi even went as far as to let Sasuke stab him with a kunai! Sasuke was surprised why would someone willing take a hit like that? His opponent laughed and grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground, oh that's why. Yoroi's hand was still on Sasuke's face but now it was glowing blue, Naruto stood out of his wheelchair "What's he doing?"

"I don't know Uzumaki, now shut up so we can watch."

Unknown to the viewers Sasuke was having his chakra sucked out, he knew he had to get out soon but he was unsure how, he didn't have much chakra left so he had enough for one more justu and after that he'd have to rely on taijustu. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu**"

Yoroi went flying back his clothes were now crisp and his pants became ash, as he tried covering himself and what little bit of dignity he had left he got a flying kick to the jaw sending him into him into the opposing wall, OUCH! The older ninja stood up or tried to stand up only to realize all he had left on was his whitey-tighties, even his mask was gone revealing that he wasn't that bad looking of a guy he just had freckles. It wasn't clear if he fainted from embarrassment or cause he couldn't fight anymore either way it was great! "Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed to Hinata who jumped into his arms "Sas-kun you're ok!"

"We'll I've been better but I'm a little hurt," he showed his puppy dog pout "can you kiss my boo-boo better hime?"

"Sure where's it hurt?"

Sasuke pointed to a tiny cut on his lip and Hinata gave it a tiny peck, "Is that all? I just got out of a big fight and you just give me a tiny kiss?"

Hinata teased "I'm sorry boo but if I kiss it anymore that horrible cut might open back up and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I got an injury too Hyuga-chan can you kiss it for me," she turned around to see Zaku with one arm in sling. "You've got me so hard it hurts kiss it for me, maybe that other set of lips of yours can do it."

Hinata's fist clinched she soon had it covered in lightening she was about to his Zaku when Kakashi grabbed her wrist, "Not now Hinata, here is not the place."

Hinata jerked her wrist out of Kakashi's hand "I hope I get to fight you Abumi, I will love to kick your ass!"

Naruto tapped on Hinata's shoulder "Hina it doesn't look like you'll be getting that shot, Look!"

Hinata turned to the screen and it read **Abumi Zaku vs Sabaku no Gaara** "Sorry maybe next time princess, and after I kick this bastard's ass I'll be taking that kiss!"

Gaara looked up from the fight area "Leave the girl alone, you won't be alive to get that kiss, so get down here so I can kill you before I let her!"

The sound nin didn't like the way the redhead was talking to him so he jumped down, "Alright douche-bag bring it."

"Hey leaf dude my victim is broken can I have another one?"

"I don't need both arms to kick your ass!"

Genma rolled his eyes he was so tired of the egotistical genin who came to take the test "I'm not even gonna ask if you are ready so… GO!"

"**Decapitating Airwaves!**"

Big slicing gusts of wind came towards Gaara, he did even move and a shield of sand came up blocking the attack. "What the hell was that? He didn't even use a hand sign!"

Temari turned to the blonde "Dumb bitch that Gaara's Sand Shield. He so good he just doesn't need hand signs."

Temari hating making her brother seem like he was awesome but she had to hide that her brother had a secret. "**Decapitating Airwaves!**"

Zaku was getting mad "**Decapitating Airwaves! Decapitating Airwaves! Decapitating Airwaves!** Gah!" Each attack being blocked by the Sand Shield, "I didn't want to have to use this but it seems like there's any other choice **Supersonic Slicing Waves**! Wait what?"

It appeared that Zaku's air tubes weren't working, Gaara just stood there and snickered "Awww poor little boy won't be getting that kiss, I think I might know your problem your tubes are filled with sand." Zaku looked in the tube and it was true they were clogged with sand "I realized that you couldn't generate air through those tubes out of no where so when the tubes sucked in air they also sucked in my sand. **Sand Explosion Justu!**"

The sand in the tubs suddenly exploded causing him to lose his one good arm, no literary from his elbow down there was nothing! Gaara looked at him with a serious look on his face "Do you want to continue and lose a leg or do want to end it now?"

Zaku dropped to the ground as his sign of giving up, "Winner Sabaku no Gaara!"

Hinata ran up to Gaara after he walked back up to the viewing part of the room, "Thank you Gaara-san."

"Whatever." Gaara didn't want to admit it but he was developing a soft spot for the blue haired girl, he knew what he had to do "Hyuga-san what is that on your shoulder?"

Hinata thought she had the curse mark covered, she tried to cover it with her hand "it's uh... uh… we'll you see… me and my… uh boyfriend were… uh… and uh… kinda happened… it's a hickey?"

"Hyuga don't lie that doesn't look like a hickey."

"Hinata what is Sabaku-sama talking about?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke just left a hickey on my neck and Gaara is jealous is all."

"Hinata let me see."

Hinata was pissed and gave a death glare to Gaara, she pulled her hood to the side to show her cursemark "Hinata we need to get this sealed now!"

"But can't we wait until after my fight?"

"I'll give you 3 rounds if you don't fight by then you are quitting and we will go seal it."

Minato looked over at his team "We've made it as far as we needed to you don't have to win your battles, if you think the person you fight is worthy enough to go on to the next round then lose to them if not kick their asses!"

Kiba was getting really annoyed he wanted to fight so bad he was constantly staring at the screen waiting for his name to show up, _Why can't I be next?_ The screen lit up only to his disappointment **Rock Lee vs Yamanaka Ino** "Damn it!"

Lee was so eager he just jumped down from the viewing area, while prissy little Ino had to take her time. "Are you ready?" Both nodded, "GO!"

Ino casually walked up to Lee grabbing his arm pretended to feel his muscles "My my Lee your so strong not to mention super handsome."

Lee couldn't find any words he was surprised, Naruto on the other hand was getting aggravated Kakashi had to hold him down he got quick glimpse of Ino and she winked at him letting him know she was just playing. Lee punched Ino! "What the hell Lee?"

"I can only love Sakura!"

"What is it about that pink haired bitch? Her hair isn't even long anymore she was stupid enough to get it burnt off! She flat chested has no ass she's a fucking beanpole! Is the short hair what makes you love her? Why not me?" Ino grabbed her ponytail and cut it with a kunai, took her hair tie out. "Now can you love me? Or do I have to dye my hair pink and get green contacts!" She threw her hair at him, "Why can't you love me?"

Lee was shocked did Ino love him? "Lee get your head in it!"

"Yea Ino doesn't love you! You're just falling into her-"

"Trap! **Mind Transfer Technique**!"

Everyone stood there for a few minutes nothing was going on, Shikamaru's interest was even caught usually by now Ino would have had control over the other person's body and had them kill themselves already. Both bodies lay on the ground neither moving an inch, suddenly Ino's body stood up grabbing her head "Ahh the horror! Kill me now!" She crawled in the fetal position rocking back and forth "So much Sakura! Kami Damn It Lee you are such a pervert!"

Lee stood up "You got in a very private part of my mind! How dare you!"

Ino was never going to be able to look at that boy the same way again! EVER! But she realized without her mind techniques she had nothing while she was up against a taijustu master! _Here goes nothing!_ She grabbed a kunai and threw it Lee caught it in midair but he didn't notice the explosive tag until it was too late **BOOM**! Ino smiled cause she thought she got him when the smoke faded he was gone all that was there was his orange things from his legs. _Where'd he go and what are those?_ "Looking for me Miss Ino?"

She turned around to see an uninjured Lee, _Shit! What to do? _"Oh damn Lee are you this fast in the bedroom? If you are I can teach you how to last longer!"

Everyone gasped as she grabbed his crouch, "Ino what bout your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"

"The one that's going to nurture back to health after this." **WAM**

Ino fell to the ground coughing up blood because Lee had hit her in her stomach. "Winner Rock Lee!"

Naruto left the viewing to go stay with Ino while she healed, Tenten walked up to Lee "I'm getting sick and tired of your fucking perverted ass, you scared that poor girl's mind!"

"It was her fault for intruding my mind!"

"UGH!"

"Seriously Lee that was very uncool!"

Hinata was getting nervous she had 2 more chances before Kakashi would make her drop out. She stared up at the screen praying to Kami that she would be next, the screen started spinning names and… and… and… **Hyuga Hinata vs Haruno Karin**

"YES! It's about damn time!"

Hinata faced against the red haired girl, Karin was a bitch but not as bad as her younger sister but she was a complete stalker even though Hana was Itachi's fiancé Karin wouldn't accept no for an answer. "GO!"

Hianta activated her Byakugan "**Lightening Punch**"

Karin was tired of trying to pass this damn test so she knew she had to use IT! She blew out a pink mist "**Perfume Mist**"

"You can't do this you're weak you'll always be weak!"

"You're a pathetic excuse for an heiress! I should be heir to the Hyuga!"

"You're only lucky you get to marry Sasuke cause he wouldn't want to marry a weakling like you!"

"I don't want a pussy for a wife!"

Hinata dropped to her knees she couldn't believe what she was hearing all these negative things; it had to be a genjustu. No one could say those things to her they liked her! "Release!" It wasn't going away!

Karin cried "I know this is a genjustu, I'm just so strong, I can defeat you!"

Hinata noticed something was awkward what she was saying was so backwards, hey it's backwards only one other thing to try "**Fire Kick**!" Hinata's fists were covered in electricity, she walked towards Karin and the red head let out a laugh while Hinata missed. (Ok enough of the mix up I'm talking straight now ow headache)

The mist faded and Hinata looked at Karin who was now battered, bruised, and a little scorched, she was propped up against the wall "Bitch!" and she collapsed.

"Winner Hyuga Hinata!"

Hinata looked at Genma surprised she wasn't sure what had happened everything was so wrong well she won yay! "Yes! I'm going to the second round!"

Kakashi looked down at his student he wasn't sure how but she had figured out the Perfume Mist's Achilles' heel. "What do ya know? Hinata's a better ninja than she lets on. But it's time to seal that mark, come on Hinata!"

Kakashi and the young heiress left leaving Sasuke the only member of Team 7 to watch the fights. The only grass ninja there was watching the cursed one leave, he wanted to follow her but his job was to watch over the Uchiha. Kento was tired of playing nice he wished he could show his full power but he knew he'd blow his cover if he did. He should've felt bad that he was watching over his own cousin for maniacal purposes but he cut those ties a long time ago the only person he left a soft spot for was his brother Shisui. He hadn't seen his brothers in years but for now it was for the best. Kento was wondering how much more they had to go through before this day was over he looked at the screen **Akiyama Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari**, _damn it still not my turn._ The battle of the pigtails "GO!"

Tenten pulled out a scroll and summoned a halberd, every attack she unleashed was blocked by the black box thingy the carried all the time. Suddenly a big gust of wind came from no where sticking Tenten's halberd in the wall, she pulled out another scroll summoned some senbon, she was actually able to scratch Temari, "That all you got? You barely scratched me!"

"That's it!" She placed two scrolls on the ground "**Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons!**"

The scrolls turned into smoke dragons and spiraled up she then jumped up in between the scrolls summoning all kinds of weapons throwing them all at Temari. The sand kunoichi was getting tired of this really quick "**Wind Scythe Justu!**" she unfolded her fan to blow a huge gust of wind straight at Tenten causing all the brunette's weapons to fly backwards and even hitting her and her scrolls, she then fell and was knocked out upon impact of Temari's now folded up fan.

"Winner Sabaku no Temari!"

"Quick fight never would've guessed that girl was that strong. She's barely lost any chakra and the only injury she has is that scratch on her arm and one on her cheek I even think that she let that happen."

"Yea Neji, I can't believe TenTen lost to her! Well now our team is one to one you've got to make sure our team wins!"

"Our team won't win even if I do, it's kinda one on one now!"

The youthful boy walked away just past Team Minato, where Nao was looking over the railing deep in thought, Sai came up behind her "Whatcha thinking about chicka?"

"Those Sand Siblings are really strong! I don't know if I could beat one of them."

"Don't let that get to you Nao! There's still one more left and he could be the strong one and possibly your opponent!"

"I know Sai but I'm more worried about that Kento guy, he's really suspicious he keeps to himself and I always catch him looking at Sasuke. To be honest if I didn't know that Orchimaru was somewhere else I'd suspect him. Also now that I look at it he kinda looks like you and Sasuke, do you have any relatives in the Grass Village?"

"I've had the same suspicions too well not the looking like me part but the evil thing. Let's get off that for a second but have you figured out what your gonna do when you fight?"

"I was kinda thinking about going with the whole Fang Over Fang that me and Sachi been working on."

"What if you end up fighting Kiba?"

"I don't want to have to even think about that! That would be horrible, how could I fight my love when he knows that I'm a jonin?"

"Well Nao it might be time for you to wake up or you will be living that nightmare right now!"

"Don't tease me Sai that isn't funny!"

"I'm not teasing hun, turn around and look."

She turned around to see the screen read **Inuzuka Nao vs Inuzuka Kiba**, she turned a very yucky color of green and she suddenly felt very sick. "Namikaze-sama they can't make me go up against my fiancé can they?"

"I'm sorry Miss Inuzuka they can, it's the luck of the draw. They could have just as easily had the female Hyuga against her fiancé or my son and his Ino."

Nao looked over to see that Kiba was just as shocked, she didn't want to ruin his chances at becoming a jonin but she couldn't let all her team's hard work go to waste could she? "Come on Sachi!"

After she jumped down Genma walked over to her, "Sorry for your bad luck. Alright Inuzuka-sama are you ready?" Kiba nodded. "Inuzuka-san are you ready?" Nao stood there she wasn't sure if she could do it, she managed to get out a small nod. "GO!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

With Hinata and Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei do you have to do this I don't feel comfortable doing this, can't Kurenai do it?"

"If Kurenai finds out you might just lose your chances in the next round, we don't want that do we?"

"Fine!"

She walked out in her mission skirt and black strapless bra, Kakashi then formed the signs Hare → Snake → Horse → Ram → Bird → Tiger → Hare → Snake → Horse → Ram → Bird → Tiger → Hare → Snake → Horse → Ram → Bird → Dog → Rat "**Evil Sealing Method**"

Kakashi used up a lot of chakra to make what looked like a barbed wire circle around the mark. "Alright you will have to stay in the hospital for a few days and this is a strong mark so you will have to learn to control it."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Okay now I have a huge headache fighting scenes are not my forte sorry this sucked


	15. Chapter 13

Hey I've still got the worst case of writers block ever! Well at least for one fight anyways, so I apologize if these fight scenes suck. I don't own Naruto I so wish I did!

~X~X~X~X~X~

Nao stood before her fiancé neither of them making a move, the fight started over five minutes ago and nothing had happened. Nao was trying to see him as her opponent but she couldn't, but she knew what she had to do. "Sachi now! **Demonic Illusion: Inner Mind Reality!**"

Sachi let out a loud howl, Kiba's image in her eyes become someone she really hated DANZO! Nao had just used a genjustu that would affect not only Kiba but also herself! Kiba looked a Nao as her shape soon developed coal black eyes and jet-black hair, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked down at the Inuzuka fight, why had Kiba just called his name? Sai came up behind his cousin, "Confused Sasu? Nao knew that she and Kiba were going to have trouble with this fight so she used a genjustu that would make their minds think they were fighting someone else. Apparently you guys are still fighting about the Hinata and Nao look alike thing, and he sees you. The hatred of the person they see is so strong it's clouding their minds, even though they know it's each other the eyes see someone else."

Sasuke looked down, did he and Kiba go from being best friends to best enemies all because he once confused their fiancés in a dim lit room. He snapped out of his thought when he heard both the Inuzukas "**Man Beast Clone!**"

Nao had forgotten that if she had used this justu her mind would be choosing to go towards the Inuzuka justus, as a stronger ninja she'd have the advantage or so you think. "**Fang Over Fang**!"

Kiba was wondering how Sasuke could use that move but there was no way in hell he'd let the blasted Uchiha beat him with his own clan's justu! "**Tunneling Fang**!"

The two attacks clashed and seemed evenly matched but soon Kiba's attack seemed to be pushing her further and further back. Nao's attack broke and Kiba pushed her into the wall still drilling her deeper and deeper into the wall. Sachi had evaded the attack and since she was still a beast clone, she pulled out the guitar she knew she had to attack quickly but she wasn't sure which Kiba was Kiba, "**Love Song Blast**"

A purple sonic boom hit one of the Kibas, blasting them back, "Akamaru!"

Shit she had hit the wrong one, well at least Nao is okay now she has to deal with a love sick puppy literally! Sachi turned back into her puppy self and ran as a Kiba shaped Akamaru chased her. Kiba had let his guard down giving his future wife the opportunity to shove herself off the wall and plant both her feet in his face! Kiba stumbled a bit before popping in a food pill, everyone watching saw Kiba turn more canine like but Nao just heard "You little bitch you weren't good enough for ROOT! That's why we got rid of you, you can't even tell everyone the hell you've been through. You will always be under suspicion Nao, if that is your real name!"

She dropped to her knees, she was falling victim to her own genjustu but Kiba only saw her as the man who was trying to steal his fiancé (in Kiba's pov sasuke was). Kiba was gonna show no mercy, until Nao stood up almost in a trace, Sachi broke the genjustu and rushed to her side. "**Storm Release: Laser Circus!**" Nao's world suddenly went black…

She awoke in the Inuzuka compound but this wasn't her bed or Kiba's but it felt so familiar. A blonde woman about late 20s early 30s walked in the room, "Nao, baby, time to wake up."

The woman looked a lot like Nao just minus the Inuzuka features and blonde hair instead of brown, she wasn't sure where she knew the lady from but she knew she did. "Where am I?"

"Nao you're in your room sweetheart, you were over training and wore yourself out. Kiba's been here everyday to check up on you."

"Kiba?"

"Yea he's been worried and he has a right to be, Nao I don't want to yell at you after you finally wake up after a few days but a child your age shouldn't be trying nature releases just yet. You can practice your father's techniques but as for storm release that's a bit much for a 7 year old don't you think?"

Wait? 7? What the hell was this lady talking about? She rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "HOLY SHIT!"

"Inuzuka Nao I will not have that kind of language in my house!"

Nao was 7 and only about 4 ft tall, her canines were barely sharp and her short brown hair was in pigtails. "Oh what has happened to me?"

"Baby girl your canines won't be sharp for a few more years don't worry you'll grow into them."

A tall man about the same age as the lady walked in the room he was a clear Inuzuka brown spiky hair, animalistic brown eyes, red fang tattoos on his face, and that Inuzuka smile. "Listen to your mother she knows what she's talking about, but how about we go pick you out a ninken today?"

Wait mother? That means he was her father? But wait they were dead! "Princess? Would you like that?"

"Sure let's go!"

Wow the compound looked so weird it looked newer than earlier that day when she left for the Chunin Exams and strangly everyone looked a lot younger, when they made it to the kennel Nao saw a young Hana playing with the puppies "Hana if you ever want to be a good vet you have to pay attention to what I'm teaching you. You can't just play with the pups."

"But Yana-sensei…"

"No buts Hana, you're up line as the heir of the clan you need to know this!"

Wait wasn't Kiba heir? What was going on? "Why hello Miss Nao, is it time for you to pick out our ninken already?"

"Yes Yana-san, our little girl is ready to pick out her partner."

"Well your in luck one of our dogs puppies are just at the age where their ready to become ninken."

A young boy snuck up behind her, "Hey Nao!"

"Kiba?"

It sure was Kiba but a young Kiba and once again WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? "Yea it's me silly, mom said I can get my ninken since you are."

"Only cause you begged her for 2 days straight."

"Shut up Hana."

"Both you come with me the puppies are over here" the two young Inuzuka's followed Yana "Come pick out your partner, remember other than your mate no one will be able to love you more than your ninken."

Kiba looked around "I'll take the white one with the brown ears, he looks like he's smiling. I'll call him Akamaru."

Nao looked around, I thought he already had Akamaru, "I'll take the black and white one, come here Sachi!"

The second little Sachi jumped in her arms, present day Nao woke up "Where… Where am I?"

"Nao are you ok? You attacked me and passed out."

"I had a flashback… Wait damn it I didn't give you a good fight you got into the second round by pure luck that you went against a weak competitor."

"That's where you're wrong that final attack you used nearly kicked my ass, if you hadn't fainted you would've won."

"At least I gave you a run for your money, I just wish I could remember it."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Back at the Exams

Kento stood down at the fighting floor he wasn't really excited about his fight he knew Akimichi Choji wasn't going to be much of a challenge. "GO!"

"**Expansion Justu!"**

Kento yawned, "Wow you got even fatter I'm so scared!"

Choji turned red oh how he hated that word "I'm NOT fat I'm Chubby! AGH! **Human Boulder**"

Kento drew a sword and sighed, "As expected." He lifted up his sword as the rolling "fat" guy came right at him. "One, Two, Three!" He slammed he hilt of his sword down on Choji's head with so much force it not only knocked out the fat chubby boy, it created a crater and sent pieces of concrete flying throughout the room. "Way too easy."

"Winner Saito Kento!"

Minato looked at the boy "Sai keep an eye on that one, I know that Akimichi isn't the hardest person to beat but it shouldn't have been that easy."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Sai wished he didn't have to do this, he just wanted to fight and get out but he was still trying to regain the trust of the village. Working for Danzo hadn't been his choice but he was gonna have to pay for it for a long long long time.

Kankuro was the only impatient person really left Suigestu had fallen asleep, Sai was too busy watching Kento, Shino and Shikamaru could really care less, Kin was playing with her senbon, Dosu was sizing up his competition, Misumai was doing who knows what, Sakura was undressing Sasuke with her eyes, and Neji was leaned up against a wall pretending to be cool when he was honestly worrying about Tenten. Well he didn't have much more time to worry because the screen wasn't his best friend **Tsuchi Kin vs. Hyuga Neji**.

The Hyuga male wasn't happy he didn't want to fight a female but if it was his fate he might as well kick ass. "Go!"

"**Byakugan**!"

Genma didn't even take the time to sit down he knew the Hyuga genius was gonna have this done soon. "**Shadow Senbon**!"

"There's not in a chance in hell I'll lose to a girl. **Eight Trigrams Empty Palm**" Neji had an empty palm of chakra block the senbon, "Care to try again?"

"Grrrr **Shadow Senbon! Shadow Senbon! Shadow Senbon!**"

"I can't believe you think that the Shadow Shiriken Technique changed into senbon with a bell wouldn't be easy to deflect! **Gentle Fist Style Bone Crusher**" You could hear the snapping of bones as Kin was hit in the chest causing her to cough of a big pool of blood. "Give up yet?"

"Not on your life ass-wipe."

Genma stood there surprised, how could someone take a gentle fist to the chest, break a few ribs, and still be able to stand up let alone fight. Seems he thought too soon she bent over and starting puking up blood, "Kin you need to stop!"

"Shut up Dosu I can do this! I'm not letting the bastard wiinnn-" **THUMP**

"Winner Hyuga Neji!"

Kankuro was tired of this it was really annoying waiting his brother and sister had both gone even the stupid pervert Zaku already went, though he didn't envy him he got his ass handed to him on a sliver platter by his brother. Poor boy. He looked up to see **Kinuta Dosu vs. Tsurugi Misumai** "Awww come on! This is bullshit!"

"Shut up Kankuro, this just means you have a better chance of getting an opponent that's worth your time unless you go up against that pink haired girl."

"I wouldn't mind that, it'd give a reason to have my hands on that sweet ass of hers."

Temari mentally slapped her forehead, how come she had to have one over protective older brother, a stupid pervert for a younger brother, and a killer psychopath for a youngest brother. Why Kami? Why couldn't she have a sister? Too bad her mother was dead or she could convince her parents to have more kids, but then again that could cause her to have more brothers she stuttered at the thought. She watched the fight to get her mind off that horrible horrible image. Dozu seemed like a horrible person to have to fight he looked all creepy kind of like the hunched back of Norte Dame except worse like with major back hair EW! To top it off his face and head was covered in bandages she could only imagine how much worse he looked underneath it. You couldn't really see Misumai's face either he had a mask covering it and a du-rag with his leaf symbol on his forehead. All you could really see of him was his eyes and glasses. Temari knew that Dosu was very good with sound manipulation kinda ironic that he was from the Sound Village, but she had no clue what to expect from Misumai it could be a very good battle or be over very easily. Dosu stood in from of his adversary he so wanted this to be over he had to do right by Orchimaru he needed to make it to the second round! "GO!"

Misumai grabbed Dosu and slowly dislocated his joints and wrapped himself around the hunched sound ninja, "You can give up now or I can slowly crash your body."

"I'll never give up! ARGH!"

The squid like ninja tightened his grip on Dosu crushing bones and vital organs, "How about now?"

"How about **Vibrating Sound Drill**?"

Misuami's grip loosened the justu was coming out of Dosu's **Melody Arm** it didn't require a hand sign so Misuami was screwed. Because he had dislocated his joints it was like he was one big ball of water the sounds went threw his whole body causing his appendix to rupture. Falling to the ground in shear pain puking, he had to be rushed to the hospital. "Winner Kinuta Dosu!"

Sasuke was getting tired of the fights he wanted to go check on Hinata, she had left with Kakashi hours ago what could be taking her so long? After she had taken that bite from Orchimaru he had began doubting their relationship, he was always getting her hurt first it was Kabuto now Orchimaru. He let out a deep sigh, he wasn't sure at all what he was going to do he loved the raven-haired girl with all his heart but he didn't want her getting hurt anymore cause of him. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice that the next fight had started between Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura. "What a drag!"

"It's not I'm going to enjoy this either."

"Nara, Haruno shut up both of you if you are ready then GO!"

"But Genm-"

"Too late **Shadow Possession Justu!**"

"Shikamaru you fucking dick head!"

"God you're such a troublesome woman, you left yourself wide open for an attack." She and Shikamaru both grabbed a kunai out of their pouches threw them at each other "CATCH PINKY!" they both bent backwards to dodge them and **THUMP!** Sakura busted her head and fell to the floor.

_Wake up dumbass!_

What? Who?

_Wake the hell up! If you don't you're gonna lose your chance to go on to the next round!_

OH Shit yea!

"Winner is… Wait she's getting up!"

Sakura stood up, her hand glowed green and she healed the back of her head "I've taken worse beatings from Hinata, you're gonna have to try harder Nara."

"Ugh you're making this a drag, why didn't you just stay down?"

"Cause I'm not gonna lose to you!"

Sakura covered her hand in chakra and punched the ground "**Cherry Bolossom Clash**!"

"Damn troublesome woman, you almost hit me!"

"That was kinda of the plan asshole."

Shikamaru knew if he kept her talking she'd let her guard down, "What do you think you are doing here anyways Haruno? It's not like Sasuke is paying attention to you. He's not even watching this fight he's worrying about Hinata."

"I have to beat you so I can I get to the next round and kick her ass! Then Sasuke will be mine!"

"What about their arranged marriage contract?"

"Love concurs all!"

"Well he loves Hinata!"

"Not for long!"

Shikamaru saw his opening she was so frustrated with Hinata she didn't see the shadow sneaking up behind her, "**Shadow Strangle Justu**!"

Sakura soon felt what was like a shadow hand going around her body oh did she feel aroused! It stopped at her throat slowly starting to choke her, Shikamaru walked up to her "Ready to give up now Haruno?" Sakura's windpipe was being crushed so she flipped him the bird and spat in his face, "That was fucking nasty you god forsaken whore!" He wiped he spit off his face and he slapped her across the face "You have irked my last nerve."

He made the shadow go up and cover her mouth, Temari looked down _Hmmm that boy seems like a real freak I might have to get my hands on him and make him a man. _Her thoughts were only interrupted to hear "Winner Nara Shikamaru!"

"What happened?"

"She passed out do to lack of oxygen seems she pissed off that boy off really bad and he used that shadow thing to sufficate her. Kinda makes you feel sorry that he's going to have to die he'd make a great ninja."

"You think daddy would let me keep him? I need a new boy toy."

"What happened to your last one? Gaara killed him before I got a chance to have any fun just like all the other times. You should take a chance with the pink haired girl now that she can't talk you can't use medical ninjustu to heal a broken vocal cord so if you try before her surgery she can't say no!"

"You think? I'll go right now!"

"Kankuro get your fucking pervert ass back here right now!"

"Damn it Gaara what's the fucking problem? Can't you ever be nice to anyone?"

"Gaara be nice, Kankuro you got to next fight."

They weren't lying, Kankuro looked up to see **Sabuko no Kankuro vs. Hozuki Suigestu** "Damn it now I get to go? Fuck me running!"

"Don't ask for something you don't want."

The sand ninja turned around to see the shark toothed mist ninja, "Save that spunk for fight bitch!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Tomorrow is the Kankuro vs Suigestu and Sai vs Shino much love


	16. Chapter 14

Sorry for the not updating daily but I've had the stomach bug yuck! I'm sad to say I do not own Naruto.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kankuro looked at his shark tooth opponent, great he wasn't getting a chance to plow that fine piece of ass because he finally got his chance to fight. Why couldn't have been the last fight? Why did he even have to fight? He could save his chakra for later but that's a month away, what the hell might as well. "Sabuku? Hozuki? Ready" Genma waited for the two to nod, "GO!"

Suigestu made the first move he shoved his executioner's sword deep in Kankuro's body going all the way thru "HA you weren't even worth the fight!" But there was no blood! "What the hell?"

The sand ninja's face started to crack revealing what seemed like a wooden man with a fuzzy afro and three eyes. _Where the hell did that bastard go? _The puppet's 4 arms stretched out and revealing 4 blades on each arm and grabbed Suigestu in what seemed pretty much like a hug of death "AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

He looked over to what Kankuro had been carrying on his back but was now on the floor, the boy who wore more makeup than any girl in the world had his hand sticking out and was now controlling the puppet via chakra threads coming out of his fingers. _I should've known better Mangestu warned me about puppet users from the Sand I mean he fought Sasori. Get your mind in it Suigetsu, you're in the middle of a fight!_ "**Water Transformation Justu!**"

The mist ninja became a puddle of water slipping out the arms of the deadly puppet but he had no clue what he was going to do his sword was stuck in Crow. If it had been someone else this battle wouldn't have been a problem but since it wasn't Kankuro really fighting it was going to be a challenge. The puddle of water splished and splashed till it got to the piled of bandages where the sand nin was hiding, soaking the bandages causing Kankuro to have to jump out. Suigestu unliquefied and Kankuro knew he was screwed! There was too little of space in between them "**Water Style: Great Water Arm**!" Crap he was fucked! There was no way in hell he could get Crow to block that attack, Suigestu pounded his now muscular fist in Kankuro's face the water washing off his makeup. He struggled to keep balance while Temari looked from above she hated when she saw Kankuro without his makeup he reminded her too much of her father who refused to look at her like she was 15 but more so like she was still 5. He was a very attractive guy but the reason he never got a girl was his pervertness and that ugly purple makeup. She knew if that pink haired bitch saw her brother like that she'd fall head over heels for him, his looks rivaled that of an Uchiha or Inuzuka. "Keep your head in it Kanky!"

Damn did he hate that name but it wasn't the time he'll get her later but for now all he could do was dodge the attacks of the water-based ninja. He didn't know what to do he just knew he somehow had to get Crow in-between them, even if he did his replacement they would still be separated. He had an idea but it was gonna be a long shot if it worked but it seemed like it could be the only thing that could even possibly give him the win. He gave the chakra strings a quick tug pulling Crow right at the mist chunin, "You dumbass you just handed me my sword back!" The sword was still really wedged in Crow's chest, Suigestu used his now stronger arm to retrieve it and in doing so cut the puppet in half. "Say goodbye you sand pussy! Wha- I can't move!"

Suigestu was now paralyzed with his sword above his head, if that strike had hit Kankuro would no doubtly been in the hospital for at least 2 weeks if he survived it at all. But neither ninja had seen it coming Kankuro was hoping Crow would have been closer and get him to spit out a rain of kunai at very close range, while his adversary saw a great opening to cut him in half just like he had the puppet. Though Crow had its own little secret, Sasori had tampered with the puppet just days before the exam started so now Crow had a secret compartment filled with poison that Suigestu had sliced thru. When he lifted up his arms the poison traveled down the blade and onto his skin with him being mostly water the poison spread thru him almost instantly paralyzing him on the spot. "Winner Sabuku no Kankuro!"

The paralyzed ninja used just about every curse word in the dictionary and a few that weren't even words much less in the dictionary. Damn was he pissed! Minato leaned up against the wall rubbing his chin, "Damn these Suna kids should have come last year they're at chunin if not jonin level already. How in the hell could that cross dressing boy beat Suigestu so easily?"

"Sir I believe it was pure luck, when Hozuki locked up even the sand nin seemed surprised. I think that someone put that poison sack in there without his knowledge. Well either way it was a far fight and he won."

"Wow Sai so you know you're the final fight and you're still so calm, we both know that Aburame boy is not going to be an easy fight. Even with your Sharingan it's not like you can predict the insects movements only his. So it's pretty much your ink vs his bugs."

"I know sir I've been going thru the scenarios in my head during the previous fight. Maybe I should've listened to father when he wanted me to learn the family's fire release."

Sai smiled a little, he still wasn't good with showing his emotions even after 3 years from leaving ROOT. He wished he could tell Minato that he was scared shitless, if he wasn't so stoic he'd probably crap himself right then and there. Why did emotions have to be so complicated? He knew it was going to happen but seeing **Aburame Shino vs. Uchiha Sai** on the screen still brought shivers down his spine. "Minato-sama I-I-I-I…"

"Sai I know you can do this if you're anything like your brother you can go out there and kick ass."

"But that's the thing me and Obito are not alike, he's got the perfect wife, perfect children, and perfect life overall."

"Sai come on other than Nao who do you know your age and a jonin?"

"Itachi was before our age."

"You're making it really hard to give you a pep talk."

"Sorry sir, I'm just nervous. My chunin exam was me against my best friend Shin who is still trapped under Danzo."

"Don't think about that right now, put all your mind into this fight you're an Uchiha you can do this!"

Sai stood in front of his temporary rival with not a clue in his mind how to do this he wasn't used to fight someone he didn't have at least a slight advantage over. "Aburame? Uchiha? GO!"

"**Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll**"

Sai smirked he knew there wasn't a way to dodge his ink lions coming at you at such swiftness. Though he didn't see the next move coming "**Bug Ball**"

Sai watched in horror as he watched his ink beasts fall into pools of black ink, as it seemed Shino's bugs sucked out all the chakra in them causing them to be nothing but a pretty mess. He wasn't going to let his happen he kept drawing more and more animals thinking it was going to stop the bug boy. But no matter what he drew: birds, mice, bats, more lions, nothing was working! **Sharingan!** He knew it wasn't going to help much cause the damn bug user was barely moving but he had to try one last thing "**Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll**" a bunch of snakes slithered off the scroll going to tie up his adversary while simultaneously a bunch of lions jumped off tackling Shino to the ground. YES! He had finally gotten one up on Shino or so he thought he watched as Shino turned into a bunch of bugs and appeared behind him. "SHIT! Didn't think I'd have to go this far! **Super Ink Imitation Style: Wild Tentacles!**" He poured out his ink container only for it to **SPLAT** on the ground, "What the hell? BUGS?"

Shino had been secretly slipping bugs into Sai's ink that were sucking the chakra out, the over modestly dressed ninja reached his arm out "**Bug Ropes!**"

The justu was properly named as the bugs became ropes and pinned the young Uchiha down. "Winner Aburame Shino!"

Sai couldn't believe it he lost much less to a move that he had seen the youngest of the sand siblings use earlier that same day, damn he was a fucking dumbass! He wasn't hurt at all except for maybe a **HUGE** blow to his pride he had lost his first battle in years.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Genma had all the winners, minus Hinata who was stuck in bed dude to that seal, on in the middle of the fight arena or what was left of it. "In my hand is the battle schedule for the next round which will take place in one month. Take a good look at it there will not be any alterations. And even if you win that doesn't guarantee you will become a chunin and if you lose it doesn't mean you wont. Either way all 12 of you can or cannot become chunin or any mixture of the numbers."

"You mean I got to fight another troublesome woman? This is turning out to be more of a drag than it's worth."

"What are you talking about Nara? The first battle is me versus my younger cousin, if that isn't fair then nothing is."

Sasuke looked at the list it seemed the first one was Neji vs. Hinata, second was Shikamaru vs. Temari, third was Shino vs. Kankuro, forth was himself vs. **GAARA**? Fuck! Fifth would be Doza vs. Kiba and last would be Lee vs. Kento. Damn that crazy guy! What was it about that Grass nin that had everyone on edge? He looked so familar and his fight it seemed like he wasn't even trying not to mention him trying to sabotage them in the Forest of Death or until that surge of evil chakra that sent them all flying. Wait why was everyone sent flying and Kento slammed in the ground? It couldn't have been the distance between him and the mist ninja cause Naruto was closer to them and he was sent flying the opposite way. Hmmm. "Hey guys let's have a party at the Uchiha compound once Hinata gets out of the hospital celebrating how far we've gotten."

"Can we bring dates?"

"Of course Kiba we all know you wouldn't step foot out of the house with out your Nao."

"Shut up Shika! You're just jealous cause you don't have a girl!"

"OH! So pineapple head doesn't have a girl? How amusing."

"Shut up blondie!"

"Hey Nara! Don't talk about my sis like that!"

"Kankuro you're younger than me I can take care of myself!"

"Shut up everyone! Let's just have the fucking stupid party! Just stop the arguing!"

"Damn Gaara you're a fucking buzzkill!"

"What kind of party Uchiha? Formal or all out?"

"Sabuku no Temari! Shame on you I will no let you leave the house looking like a fucking whore!"

"It's not like anyone wants to see that anyways bitch!"

That was Gaara was steamed how dare that low life son of a bitch insult his older sister? Dozu was just some scum from the Sound Village, how would he know what is right for a woman? He was going to have his revenge, he didn't care if he had to break a few ties he was going to kill Knuta Dozu!

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata sat in her hospital bed completely loathing Kakashi for making her stay there, there were Anbu along with Ko, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto enforcing that. She tried to jump out the window at one point but Sasuke had grabbed her by her nightgown and ripping it, did he ever get his ass kicked for that! Hinata had attacked Naruto trying to get out only to be stopped by Kakashi. After a few tries she gave up maybe a few days rest before her training for the second round would be good, which she heard was against her cousin yet another chance to prove herself. Just like at home her father wasn't happy that the heiress of the clan was second in power to a branch member but considering it was Neji he was indifferent. She knew her father would be working her ass off this month something she wasn't looking forward to plus her father had earth nature she needed a lightening teacher like Kakashi but what he's put her through he wouldn't be the best teacher for the pissed off Hyuga. She'd ask Tsunade but she was already teaching Sakura and she would not be able to put up with Sakura for an hour much less a month. She could ask Nao once she was out of the hospital I mean if she used just the lightening techniques she should have those horrible flashbacks right? And for her gentle fist she could have her father teach her. Too bad she was mad Kakashi that Chidori he used looked awesome she would love to learn it. Speak of the devil Kakashi came in her room accompanied by Sasuke "Hinata we need to talk."

Hinata was still mad at both of them no matter how she wanted to throw them both through the wall she might as well hear them out. "You have 5 minutes."

"Hinata-chan please calm down we kept you here for your own good."

"What the fuck ever Sasuke!"

"Hinata let us talk, I need to train both of you for the next round, you because of your curse mark and him because his opponent is a sand user so he needs something to use against him. Fire isn't that strong against sand so I'll be teaching him some lightening ninjustu, but since you two could end up fighting each other in the other rounds I can't train you at the same time so while I train one the other with train with their families."

"Sounds fair but I want to train with my father first cause I have a few ideas I want to work on but I need to work on my gentle fist form first though."

"Alright we got it set and Hinata my father said we could have a celebration party once you get out so tomorrow when you get out put on some pretty clothes but still casual."

"And I was just now told about this?"

"Sensei you have a date with Anko tomorrow."

"I know but it would've been nice to have been invited."

"We didn't want that weird Baki dude coming so if it got around that you were invited then he would want to come so it's a no-sensei party. Plus its in the Uchiha Compound we'll have plenty of supervision."

"Alright but the day after the party you must report to my house and we will start your training."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Waiting to get out nearly killed Hinata the only thing that kept her even somewhat sane was Sasuke staying the night with her. There was nothing to do in that stupid hospital room and she hated how everyone who came to see her looked and talked to her with such pity. She missed Nao but she knew her new best friend was in her own hospital room sure she had Kiba and Sasuke passing notes between them but it wasn't the same thing. Thank Kami she was getting out today too bad Nao was going getting out with little or no time to be ready for the party, she even felt sorry for Sakura poor girl was relearning to talk after having her vocal cord snapped sure the girl was pure evil but no one deserves all that. "Sasu-kun wake up!"

"5 more minutes mommy!"

She snickered "But my baby boy I made your favorite breakfast. Better hurry before Itachi steals yours."

"Itachi has his own breakfast momma, he wouldn't dare eat my Hinata."

"You don't eat your girlfriend."

"When we're married I will." **SLAP** "What the fuck?"

The shocked Uchiha held a hand up against his quickly bruising cheek, his girlfriend was now on the opposite side of the bed sulking. Hinata didn't want to admit it but she was still rather innocent minded even after what she had done at the waterfall with Sasuke. She got up and put her short hoodie on, "Hurry Sasuke we got to get ready for the party." After putting her shoes on and opening the door she stopped "You're no better than Naruto you're just a closet pervert while he's very open about his."

Wow did she just say that? Damn it was just one dirty dream what was the problem it's normal for boys his age ugh sometimes Shikamaru was right girls were so troublesome.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Nao was so happy to be home damn did it suck in the hospital, but she had to hurry Hinata would be over any moment now to help her get ready for the party. She began going thru her closet she had to have a few choices before Hinata got there but she had no clue what was hers and what wasn't. Kiba and her had pretty much moved into the same room and she was such a tomboy some of the stuff looked like it could swing either way. The door opened **KREEK** "Get the fuck out!"

"Nao sweetie it's my room too."

"Oh hey Kiba I just don't want anyone to see me like this."

The Inuzuka male tried to hold in nosebleed seeing his bride to be in her black and white lacy bra and thong set. He thanked Kami that their family traditions were different than most so instead of getting engaged at 18 like Hinata and Sasuke they would be married by then. There was nothing stopping them from being sexual active now except she wanted to wait till their honeymoon and honestly it was hard on the poor boy. The only time he really had time relieve his frustration was in the shower, they were two 13 year olds sharing a room and a bed and he had seen Nao naked on many instances. He'd be married by the time he was 17 and then he'd finally get the chance to be with the woman he loved.

While Kiba was lost in his pervert boy mind Nao was pouring out a dresser drawers making the poor girl anything but happy until **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** "Come in!"

Hinata came in her room to find Kiba on the bed lost in who knows where doing who knows what for who knows why. Nao searching thru her clothes like a chicken with its head cut off and Sachi digging thru the same clothes looking for poor Akamaru who go lost in all the clothes. She was dressed very modestly in a bare of lavender jeans and a white hoodie but it was obvious that she had other clothes cause her hair and makeup didn't match the style of the ones she was wearing. "What a mess!"

Nao looked up "Hinata! Thank Kami you're here! I don't know what to wear!"

After 2 hours Kiba had fallen asleep and Nao had only choosen to wear a black and purple plaid skirt with red suspenders that she left hanging by her sides a pair of knee high boots yet she didn't know what shirt she would wear. Hinata was pulling Nao's long brown hair into cornrows pulled back in a ponytail with only a few brides in it. Her make up was a light pink lip-gloss and just some black eyeliner and mascara. Hinata had changed into her short light blue jean skirt and cream tank top showing her midriff with lavender hoodie not too tight but not really loose with suede boots her hair was slicked back with 2 cornrows on each side her makeup the same as Nao's and she wore a necklace she had bought that day that had a Hyuga clan symbol and an Uchiha clan symbol. After putting on come Pink Ice (A/N one of the best perfumes EVER!) Hinata was tired of Nao attacking so frantic, "Just pick something already!"

"I want to look good for Kiba"

"Nao-Nao you see him everyday you shouldn't have to try."  
"You see Sasuke everyday though and you're looking hot."

"But this isn't for him, I never get to dress like this at home so I'm using it to feel good about myself."

Sachi barked, in her mouth was a lovely white button up shirt "PERFECT! Thanks Sachi! Kiba wake up!"

The Inuzuka heir groaned he didn't want to wake up he was comfy well until he got a look at his girlfriend. Talk about a guy's fantasy! She almost looked like a schoolgirl minus the tie and stockings, he couldn't hold in the nosebleed. He grabbed a few clothes and changed not caring that Hinata was in the room though her eyes were quickly diverted she didn't want to see her best friend in that state. He had changed into his normal jacket and a pair of black jeans and just threw a small about of gel in his hair so his messy hair would stay the same all night. After he slipped his shoes they all left for what they hoped would be a great party.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sorry for the late update I wont be able to update as often as I hoped the fillers in between get me so blocked and really aint been in the best health lately but I'll work on the next one asap I do need help tho I kinda made most of the Akatsuki good and working on new bad guys kinda a big part of my writers block sry loves


	17. Chapter 15

I would've posted sooner but there's something wrong with my uploading page

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WAHHHHH and sorry I've had bad writers block too and trying to start another story called Answers… Only Bring More Questions

~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata, Nao, and Kiba had stopped and picked up Ino and Naruto for the party, there was no way in hell they were going to let their dear friends miss out. So Hinata said she'd bring Naruto and Sasuke would bring Ino. Upon reaching the Uchiha Compound they saw that they were already late, damn Ino had to change for outfit 50 bazillionth time that evening, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Shino and kicking his ass majorly. Temari trying to get his attention got frustrated and stormed off to who knows where, Gaara was talking to a shy girl from the sand village Matsuri which was presumably his date. Kankuro had asked Sakura to join him and she had convienced him to not wear that makeup yuck. Kento's Uchiha like appearance had scored him a date with Sakura's older sister Karin not sure if that's a blessing or a curse. Lee was sparring with Neji they weren't really in the partying mood just up for a little bit of fighting before training even though Neji had brought TenTen with him who was now insanely pissed off that he was ignoring her. Dosu was dancing with Kin though why someone like her would ever go with a guy like him was beyond anyone's mind, Hinata had convinced herself that Kin just wanted to go to the party. Naruto was there waiting for his chicka with a huge knot on his head, apparently Ino's family got a hold of him after finding out Ino lost and not only that but was covered in bruises. How could she win the next beauty pageant when she was all black and blue? While her friends went and joined the 2 sound nin she went to find her beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke was in his living room getting yet another lecture from his father, "Alright Sasuke you know what happened at the last party… if it happens again you will be prohibited from the next round of the exams. All of the liquor cabinets are locked, Itachi is out with Hana so he can't get you any and Tsunade will not be coming here for Sakura. Am I right Hinata?"

She peaked her head from where she was hiding, "Hai Uchiha-sama."

"And anyone who tries to be intimate on my compound will be kicked out and ban from the vicinity."

Sasuke and Hinata knew better but they knew they had to worn Ino, after Hanabi's little peak into the life of a teenager at the last party they knew the blonde was eager to become an adult. They bowed to Fugaku and left the room to join their friends they were scared to be honest they didn't want to have a total buzzkill party but they didn't want Fugaku to take away Sasuke's chance to become a Chunnin. Eureka! Nao was here! She could get this party going! Hinata ran over to her Inuzuka friends "Nao we're under tight supervision cause of the last party how about throwing us a few songs?"

"Hina I-I don't know, I only have one new song and I'm not really sure it's done."

"Well maybe if we can get that Kento boy to play bass again I'll sing back up and so will Ino and we all know your little puppy there will give ya a beat on the drums."

"Alright I guess I can do a song or two."

"Nao you're the best!"

Hinata stopped the music, "Attention all Chunnin Exam participants and guests we are in the presence of a musical genius and she will be singing for us today. Kento dude we could use a bass you up for it?"

Kento looked up from his date looked Hinata straight in the eyes _who is he? He looks so famialar and I swear he acts and looks just like an Uchiha!_ "Hn" _OMG he sounds just like one too!_

"Alright people here's Inuzuka Nao with an orginal song!"

Nao slowly walked up to her 'band' she couldn't believe she was going to sing this…

"I'm Nao and this is a song I wrote its called 'Just Like You' (Three Days Grace)

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own 'cause I can't take livin' with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you"_

Nao finished the song only to see everyone in a daze, how could such a wonderful sweet semi-emotionless girl have it in her? Who was she referring to? "You suck!"

Everyone turned to the male sound ninja they were all staring daggers at him, "You need to give us a song we can relate to!"

Nao looked at him with her expressionless eyes, he didn't like the song? She looked at him while he walked away only to see a certain redhead follow him off the compound. "Don't worry Nao he's a piece of shit, he could die and no one would really care."

Kin didn't know but what she just said would mean a lot more the next day… Nao looked down to the rest of the group "I have one more song but it's not completely finished but I can try… w-w-would you-u li-li-like to he-hear it?"

Kiba looked at his love why was she so shy lately? Were these songs about when she was trapped? "Let's Go!"

"Alright this one's called Monster (by Skillet)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

Gaara was still on Dosu's tail jumping from rooftop to rooftop

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster"_

Dosu turned around to see Gaara with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes

"_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun"_

"Why torture the poor girl Sound nin? She was just trying to make the party more fun." Gaara's right side slowly started mutating into some sort of sand demon "Do you want to feel like she does?"

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"_

Dosu stood in fear what the hell was going on? Orchimaru didn't tell him about this!

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster"_

Just one swing of Gaara's monstrous claw like arm sent Dosu flying, he stood back up which was a bad choice. He had no clue what to do his chakra was off the charts he had no chance against this… this… Demon-like creature. He stood in shock and took hit after hit after hit.

"_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster"_

Dosu collapsed with little life left in him… Gaara let out an evil chuckle "Dinner Time!"

"Not a chance Sabuku!" Gekko Hayate stood behind him with his sword at the young boy's throat "No fighting outside the exams Sabuku no Gaara, you know this!"

"But it's not a rule for us Gekko!"

Hayate turned around to see Baki "Shit!"

"Seems the young examiner has stumbled on something he shouldn't have."

Hayate held his sword in front of him before charging towards Baki "**Leaf Style- Dance of the Cresent Moon**"

He spiraled and disappeared, Baki looked up only to get hit by the sword in the neck of his jonin vest. "Well well a boy your age can use such a justu? This village has very strong ninja, but a material sword can easily be stopped…."

"My sword won't… come… out!"

"But a sword of wind…" He raised three fingers "Cannot! **Blade of Wind**" Wind violently slashed Gekko so quickly he wasn't even able to give out a dying cry. "Gaara finish your meal, then we wait for the spy to come and discuss our arrangement but you must hurry back to the party.

Gaara arrived back at the party reeking of blood, Matsuri wouldn't even go near him it was unbearable. He was still rather hostile grabbing her by her arm "You will stay near me understood?"

She hated that look in his eyes she never knew if it meant she would be his next meal, she loved Gaara but only when he wasn't hungry for blood. "Hai Sabuku-sama!"

"Temari come here!"

The older blonde had finally gotten the lazy genius to dance with her to 'Telephone' (Lady Gaga and Beyonce) that Hinata and Ino had sung out of Nao's book of songs, there was no way in hell she was going to stop. She looked at her brother raising her index finger saying one more minute. Gaara's savageness was calming down as he looked down and rubbed his eyes oh how Temari was such a pain in the ass for being 15 and that damn leaf ninja being 13 she was really robbing the cradle. At least the girl Kankuro was after was only a few months younger, and probably the only girl who would ever be interested in the perv. Even without his makeup his attitude was repulisive, and of course they were the only couple at the party all over each other, they probably would've started fucking right then and there if they didn't know better ugh…. Temari gave a quick peck to Shikamaru and came running back to her little brother. "Yes? Gaara-chan?"

"You're a pain in the ass you know that right Temari?"

"Well ain't your panties in a twist… ew you reek! You should go bathe!"

"I will after you go get that Kento guy… he needs to talk to Baki NOW!"

"Fine, sheesh!"

She left skipping along, that boy must of really gotten to her Temari wasn't usually like this but then again he only saw her usually when she was in battle ready moods.

Kento took a break his hands were hurting everyone was having fun playing karaoke with Nao's songs or butchering ones they had heard before. So his ears were hurting too especially when Naruto tried to sing some song called "I'll be" (Edwin McCain) that he sung to Ino. Temari came skipping over to him "Saito-san Baki-sensei is waiting for you."

"Crap I'm late!"

Hinata looked at the clock it was only 11pm and Gaara had already left and came back and left again, Dosu left and Kento just left. Was the party that sucky? "Sasuke-kun why are all the guys leaving?"

"It's just probably the guy-to-girl ratio or the rules dad put up."

"Sasuke-san where did Kento go?"

"Karin go away why should I know?"

"He's an Uchiha like you don't you know where all your family is?"

"He's not an Uchiha!"

"His chakra is very similar to yours and even more so to Shisui."

"Your senses are just off Hanuro plus his last name is Saito not Uchiha."

"UGH! You're such a pain in the ass Sasuke!"

Karin stormed off "I think you pissed her off hun."

"Hime don't worry she's just an Uchiha fan girl and wants everyone to think she's out with one."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Baki sat on top of Gekko's dead body "You're late!"

"No I arrived just when I planned to. See you caught a spy, don't you think leaving your chakra signature on him is a dumb idea?"

"I've got wind under my ass making sure it doesn't, you should know that Uchiha."

"Saito! Don't give me away."

"Fine Saito, you know the plan right?"

"Yes after the exams are over our villages attack, how hard is that? Orchimaru knows the signal when to summon (plus he'll be here haha)"

"Alright but will you be ok killing off some of your family and true home?"

"They did me wrong as far as I'm concerned they are dead to me! Especially that Danzo bastard! He killed my parents leaving my brother and I alone, he came back but I wouldn't return to the village that did me so wrong. I **WILL** kill Danzo even if it costs me my life! I am a Sound Shinobi not Leaf never again."

"Didn't ask for your life story, just asked if you'd be ok with it. But you don't seem to have a heart so seems like no problem for you."

"We should leave that body stench will soon attract ANBU and we need to save our strength."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was reaching 2 am and everyone was leaving the compound, Hinata didn't want to leave "Fugaku-sama may I stay the night?"

"Hinata I'm sorry but we don't have a free bed tonight, Hana is in our guest room."

"Dad you know Hana will be sneaking into Itachi's room!"

"Sasuke stay out of this!"

Hinata lowered her head, she hated that she was just as much engaged as Hana was and she couldn't stay the night. It wasn't like her and Sasuke were going to try anything they agreed to the arranged marriage that they wouldn't. "Can't we pull out a cot? She can sleep in my room I'll even take the cot!"

"Sasuke fine you two can sleep in his room but I will be have it so that if your tops or bottoms come off I will call for Ko and he will escort you home Miss Hyuga!"

Hinata just nodded while in her head she was doing all kinds of gymnastic things and a few things inhumanly possible. She was going to stay at her boyfriend's house for the first time in years! Nao and Kiba said their good byes and that only left the two that hadn't even come up for a breath the entire party. "Sakura Kankuro time for ya'll to leave!" Nothing "I said leave!" Still nothing "Kami Damn It! Haruno Sakura! Sabuku no Kankuro! Get the fuck out of my house now!"

"Oh sorry Mr. Uchiha dude, me and ma lady were just getting to know eat other."

Oops Fugaku was P-I-S-S-E-D with a capital MAJOR "You are young teens and should not be doing such things your parents will be hearing from me in the morning!"

"Uchiha-sama my parents are on a mission to the cloud village."

"And my father is the Kazekage I don't think he'll care."

"Get out now! Before I kill you!" Sakura didn't think twice she grabbed Kankuro's hand and they ran out of the compound straight to her house. "Bed now both of you two."

Sasuke waited till his father left the room and crawled in bed with Hinata and the fell into a deep sleep not only with their bodies cuddled together, but their hearts were now forever intertwined.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura was so glad to have her parents gone it only left her and Karin home and knowing Karin she had either brought Kento home or was out chasing him or even staying at his hotel room with him. She was so dead set on him being an Uchiha that it was becoming an obsession. But right now her mind was on the shirtless guy hovering above her "You sure about this Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was scared but she felt this the only chance she had to be with this sexy guy "Hai Kankuro-kun."

Kankuro didn't know what to do this was his first time too and even though he barely knew the girl he felt he wanted it to be special. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and moved down to her neck and slightly nibbled receiving a small moan from her, turning him on. He slipped her strapless top down revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, not that she needed to she didn't have the most voluptuous breast but she had enough to play with, he quickly began sucking on one of a nipples while fondling the other. He loved the moans and cute noises that came from her as he began to explore her body, after completely removing her dress leaving her in her black thong he was painfully hard. His jeans were so constricting that he felt like his dick was going to bust thru them. He was ready to remove her thong when… "No my turn."

She flipped him on the bed while she removed his jeans ever so slowly and then seeing his pitched tent, she was soaked she wasn't sure she could wait. She slipped off his boxers to see his full erect member, she stared in amazement she wasn't sure if it was big considering she had never seen one up close before but to her she was wondering how it was going to fit inside her. She grabbed his balls in her hand and began massaging them as she slowly pumped his dick, finally getting the nerve she slipped the tip of it in her mouth, her partner let out a loud moan. Kankuro was in heaven was Sakura tried to deep throat his now throbbing cock, he grabbed the back of her head as he released his seed deep in her mouth. "Swallow it all baby."

Sakura was surprised that she could swallow it all but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it again his cum had a weird taste that she couldn't explain it didn't taste bad just different. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize he had her on the bed removing her thong she came back into reality when he shoved his tongue in her soaked pussy. Damn it felt so good he was so good she never could guess he was a virgin… for now anyways. He sucked on her clit then shoved 2 fingers deep in her, he had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He was hard again he wanted in her so bad, "Sakura are you ready?"

Her mouth was still covered so she shook her head yes, as being the student of Tsuande she knew her first time was going to hurt. He slowly entered her, damn she was tight and it felt so good "OUCH! You bit my hand."

Sakura didn't realize that him breaking her virginity barrier would hurt that much but soon the pain started to fade away as Kankuro started slowly pumping his cock in and out but soon his lust kicked in and he started pounding away at her sweet little pussy she came multiple times and was getting weak and just as he was about to pull out and cum all over her, **SLAM** "Sakura!"

Sakura's older sister Karin was standing in the doorway Kankuro couldn't hold in his orgasm and he was too shocked to pull out and he came all in Sakura's womb. "Shit!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Yay my writer's block is slowly leaving!


	18. Chapter 16

What no reviews L not cool ya'll not cool I'm so hurt, and I apologize this is one of those much needed sucky filler chapters to kill time in between major events.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura and Kankuro sat in the living room in front of a very pissed of Sasori and Karin, "What did you two think you were doing? You're only children!"

"I didn't think…"

"That's right Kankuro you didn't think! You just willingly gave up your virginity to a girl you hardly know anything about!"

Karin looked at Sakura "You aren't on the pill are you? There's no sign of a condom or him pulling out either what are you going to do Sakura if mom and dad come home from their mission to their youngest daughter being pregnant? You're just lucky this boy was a virgin too or you could have gotten a STD."

Sakura was in tears she hadn't thought this through all she knew is that when she was with Kankuro it just felt right, was that so wrong? She lowered her head and started crying into her hands how stupid could she be? Kankuro couldn't stand to see his girl crying "Well what happened happened Sasori and I wouldn't take it back for all the money in the world. This girl makes me happy and I was mistaken I thought that's how you show someone you care about them. I don't care that I'm the Kakekage's son it's not like it's a lineage thing plus if it were either you or Gaara would be more suited for it. I want a regular life and Sakura gave it to me. In her eyes I'm a normal teenage boy not the son of the leader of Suna and it felt good to be liked not for my money or power but for me. If that's wrong then I don't want to be right."

Sasori and Karin were speechless and Sakura was now cuddled in Kankuro's arms with the biggest smile on her face, "Are you going to kick us out and send him home to Suna or can we stay here Karin?"

Karin most certainly didn't approve of her little sister's boyfriend staying in the same house but she knew if she didn't allow it who knows where her little sister would end up? "He can stay just not every night and he needs to stay in the guest room. Sakura promise me no more sex ok?"

Sakura ran and hugged her sister she was so excited her new boyfriend could stay sure she knew they jumped into the whole sex thing but she was willing to wait until they were ready and by the look in his eyes he was thinking the same thing.

"Kankuro you take good care of this girl or father will hear of this ok? Now get some sleep we start training in the morning."

Karin headed to her room which was beside Sakura's "I better not hear any hanky-panky now bed both of you."

Kankuro lend down and gave Sakura a gentle peak on the lips "Goodnight Blossom I guess they took the guess work out of asking you to be my girlfriend."

"You know I will," Sakura turned to her room blowing her man a kiss "Goodnight Kankuro-kun."

He laid on the guestroom bed just lost in thought he had finally found a girl who liked him for him, maybe a normal life wouldn't be so hard to achieve… especially with her… Haruno Sakura. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep her face was the only thing he saw.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The village awoke with a buzz it was starting to seem that gossip was the only thing keeping them alive anymore and today was like a super mocha latte espresso with 3 shots to them. One shot was the mysterious vanishing of the sound ninja Dosu, the second the murder of Hayate, and the third well the third wasn't meant to get out but Sakura should've known don't trust Ino with a secret. Everywhere Sakura and Kankuro went the town was whispering: _What if she's pregnant? Don't they realize it'll never work? They're too young to be doing such things. What does a pretty little girl like her see in a makeup freak like him? Well that's a Konoha and Suna treaty if I ever saw one._ Well you get the picture but good for Sakura her friends willingly accepted Kankuro as one of their own which made the upcoming events much harder on the boy's heart. How would he be able to turn against his new girlfriend and only friends? All his father let him do in Suna was train but here he was able to play and have fun maybe he could trade villages? No cause then he'd be turning against his own family, what a conundrum he was in. He hated that he was torn between the two most important things in his life: his family and his girlfriend. He had to go home and think…

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kankuro made it to his family's hotel room only to find a very pissed of Gaara, a hyper Temari who wanted to know everything about his new girlfriend, and a disappointed Baki. Sasori was in the back room working on one of Kankuro's puppets for his fight against his new friend Shino. Gaara grabbed his brother by the throat with his sand shoving him against the wall "You fucking dipshit what the fuck is your problem? You're compromising this whole mission!"

"Gaara put him down he honestly just has feelings for the poor kunoichi, its just teenage puppy love."

Kankuro couldn't help but thank kami for his sister she had calmed Gaara down who dropped him to his knees gasping for air. Gaara turned to his older sister "Don't interfere Temari or it will be you next."

He quickly turned his back to her and walked to his room, Temari walked to her middle brother "Who would've guessed that you would've lost your virginity before I did?"

This conversation grasped Sasori's attention "There is no way in hell you will be losing it anytime soon either little sister. Baki when does her training begin?"

Baki had been trying to stay out of the sibling war but he knew he was bound to be dragged into it, "She'll be starting tomorrow, I will make sure the Nara boy comes no where near her."

Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle his family was just about as fierce off the battlefield as it was on it. But for now time for practice…

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata had been trapped at home for the past week she only had one more week of training with her father before she would go train with Kakashi but her father was worried with that disappearances going on lately she couldn't stand being trapped at home Hidan, Sasuke, Ino, Nao & Kiba, and even Sakura had come visit her on many occasions but it wasn't the same she missed the fresh air of the "outside world". She missed her friends like Shino and Shikamaru who lived on the otherside of the village and didn't have time to visit in between training sessions. Shikamaru's little cousin Bradley had come to visit a few times though bringing out the unknown shy side of Hanabi. Even once the young Nara wanted to prove his strength to "become Hokage" by fighting Hidan, his light release was strong enough to put a slight dent in Hidan's scythe who then got kicked off the compound for going over his "Foul Language Quota" for the day that Hiashi had given him. Bradley was very much like a mini-Naruto it was cute, and the way he acted like he didn't care about her sister was even cuter. When he thought no one was looking he'd kiss her forehead and tell her he was sorry for being so rough, for a 7 yr old he was a real Casanova. No one had seen much of Naruto the rumors were he was out training with his godfather even though he wasn't in the exams anymore. Ino was quiet about where he was like it was some secret or something. Hinata just thought that Naruto was in hiding cause Inoichi was still mad that his daughter hadn't made it to the next round of the exams.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke was worn out today was his last day training with Kakashi, he wasn't sure how the hell he was supposed to master this lightening type justu when his original nature was fire. He understood that it would give him a one up on Gaara but it was also hard Chidori wasn't exactly the easiest justu to learn, he envied Hinata or even Rock Lee at the time they probably had it a lot easier. "Come on Sasuke try it again if you don't get it today you've wasted the past 2 weeks."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could do it, he was going to try it one last time he did the proper hand seals and started running a swarm of electricity started covering his hand, sounding like a thousand chirping birds, and with one strike he smashed the small boulder to rubble. "Yes!"

"It's about time."

Sasuke worked and quickly learned his limit was two of that justu per fight, he was sent home quickly to begin his training with Itachi the next day.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke kicked a rock along the path leading home, today had been a better training day than most but it still wasn't great. If he wasn't strong how was he going to protect Hinata, sure she could take care of things but then what could he do as her boyfriend? Sasuke was deep in his depressing thought before he got hit in the head "OW What the hell… KIBA?"

"Sasuke you kicked that damn rock and it almost hit Nao!"

"Sorry dude, the exams got me a nervous wreck."

The female Inuzuka walked up and hugged him"You ain't the only one Kiba's been doing justus in his sleep our room has a big hole in the wall now."

Nao was a great person you could just look in her eyes and it was like all your problems were gone, Kiba was lucky but so was Sasuke. The two guys had some of the best girlfriends in all of Konoha, and now that Sakura had someone his relationship with Hinata was a lot easier. Even Karin had been leaving Itachi alone cause of her new flame Kento, who she was telling everyone in Konoha was an Uchiha even though every Uchiha denied it and Kento kept trying to tell her otherwise. "So you really put a hole in the wall Dog-Breath?"

"Hey! I take offense to that too Uchiha!"

"Sorry Nao it's hard to stop I've called him that since we were little."

"I was kidding Sasuke, we're Inuzuka's we're used to it." Sasuke couldn't believe Nao had a sense of humor, "Yea he put a hole in the wall Tsume isn't really happy about it so we're sleeping in my family's old house."

"Is that a good idea? I mean with all the memories that house has wouldn't flashbacks be a problem?"

Kiba pulled in Nao for a hug and kissed her forehead "Yea she's taking it like a real trooper only had a couple flashbacks in the week we've been there. Only one has been really bad and it gave the living room a new sky-light." He suddenly got an elbow to the gut "Ow sorry baby. You're the jonin I'm just your little puppy."

Sasuke let out a snicker before getting punched in the arm "OW is this Abuse Sasuke Day?"

Hinata popped from behind him "Only if you want it to be Sasuke-kun." She kissed his injury and then his lips "Better?"

"No my lips hurt still."

Hinata pulled Sasuke's head down for a kiss while Kiba gagged "You keep sucking faces and those lips will hurt even more."

Nao pulled Kiba by his ear, there was no way she was going to let anyone much less her own man ruin her best friend's special moment.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke decided to make a small detour and by detour it meant the other direction than he was initially going to walk his princess home. Hinata wished Sasuke could stay the night with her again, she slept ever so well in his arms but after the Sakura/Kankuro incident and Fugaku finding Sasuke and Hinata cuddled up in Sasuke's bed it would be a long time before anyone would be able to have their girl/boyfriend staying the night. "So what do you think about the Sakura incident?"

"I kinda wish we could experience it for ourselves but with Ko watching over you and the relationship constrictions we really don't have much time alone. The only real couple who has that chance is Kiba and Nao and she's dead set on waiting."

"Let's not talk like that Sasuke we're too young and plus Ko is going to report to daddy, I don't want him taking away what little happiness I have left. He's taking this exam way too seriously he sees it as way to prove the Main branch is better, I wish I didn't have to fight Neji."

"Hey you could have to fight me, but what about your mark has it acted up?"

"Not often just once I'm just glad I wasn't fighting daddy when it happened he would have surely taken me out of the exam. These scarves and collars are getting annoying though, make-up won't cover it."

"Well you have training with Kakashi-sensei starting tomorrow so he might be of some help."

Hinata couldn't help but look down and fiddle with her fingers for the first time in months, she hated feeling so worthless she knew she was strong and the curse mark increased it. It just sucked having so much power built up and not being able to use it, now she knew how Naruto felt. The rest of the walk was quiet neither of them really knew what to say considering Ko was hot on their tails. Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead told her he loved her and set on his way back home. "Dad I'm home."

"Where have you been Hinata? We could've been training!"

"I needed a break Kakashi-sensei will be training me hard too don't I deserve some time off before the exam."

The older Hyuga knelt down to meet eye to eye with his daughter, "I push you so hard because I know you can do it. You are tougher than Neji I know it, I just want you to see it too."

Hinata excused herself, she didn't know how to tell her father about the curse mark or even how she didn't think she could fight her cousin. Would that be wrong of her to put family first? Hinata laid in bed only to stare at the ceiling thinking about all the things going on for hours before finally falling asleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Shikamaru woke the next morning his father Shikaku sitting on the edge of his bed "Good morning son"

"Dad what are you doing in my room?"

"Hiding from your mother."

"What a drag, you hide from her in my room?"

"That and Ensui needs you to watch Bradley today, Hanabi is sick so her body guard can't watch him today. So unless you train with him you've scored yourself a training-free day."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Temari had finally managed to lose Baki by blasting him with a huge gust of wind sending him outside of the village walls. Without his passport he was going to have trouble getting back in giving her the time to find that cute Nara boy, perfect plan! She had her game plan and was ready to set it into motion, she first had to find the Nara compound. Man Shikamaru was going to have one hell of a day babysitting Bradley and Temari.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata showed up at where she was to be meeting Kakashi for training, she was taking her sweet time thinking he'd be late as usual. "You're late."

Hinata was surprised to see her sensei's younger triplet there in his place, "Kimimaro-nii? What are you doing here? Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The older white haired ninja shook his head, "It's nice to see you too Hinata-chan. Kakashi is with Anko she just got back from a mission and she's in ICU. So today we'll be working on your ninjustu." With that said Kimimaro crossed his arms across his chest and slung them down pulling out a bone blade out of each arm. Hinata knew this wasn't going to be easy her sensei for the day had bones like that of steel. "Come at me with all you got Hinata, don't let up even a little."

She came at him with full force hitting him with many gentle fist attacks only to be blocked by his bone swords and he scratched her across the cheek, drawing a bit of blood. She wiped her cheek noticing the blood on the back of her hand (still don't know why they do that in the middle of a fight in every movie/show) she knew she had to do something different, "**Lightening Release: Sixty-Four Palm** Shit!"

Even her lightening attacks weren't chipping his 'weapons' she didn't know what to do leaving him an opening to **SLASH**, thinking she would've moved out of the way he gave her a full blown attack to the torso. He was to be surprised to see the young girl blocking his hit with a lightening covered bloody arm. Using her other hand she gave him an electric gentle fist palm to the forehead about the area of his two little red dots. The force of the attack sent the two flying 5 feet in different directions and Hinata dropped to the ground gripping her clearly broken arm, "Ready to stop Hyuuga?"

"Not on your life Hatake."

Hinata took her hoodie off and used it as a sling for her right arm, she came charging at him again only for him to rip her home made sling, dropping her bloody arm to her side. The sympathy Kimimaro felt left an opportunity for Hinata who dropped to the ground and kicking his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. She stood up put her foot on his chest, "I win."

Then sent an electric shock thru her leg and into the white haired ninja causing him to pass out.

He awoke later in the ER feeling like shit, he felt almost paralyzed that he couldn't get up but he was able to see that his brothers were both there looking down at him Hidan trying not to erupt in laughter and Kakashi rather pissed. "Damn Kimi I tell you to take over Hinata's training so I can stay with Anko but instead you both end up in the hospital."

Hidan picked up his cell to show his younger brother the picture of the young 13 year old Hinata with a broken arm and him (25 years old) draped over her shoulder. "Hatake Kimimaro!" The brothers turned to see their father in the doorway, "You know better than fighting in your condition, and Kakashi it was your job to train Hinata not your sick brother's. If you needed anyone you should have asked Hidan or even me."

Kakashi knew better but he also knew his brother hated being treated like he had a handicap, now he only felt guilty. Kimimaro had been diagnosed with some unnamed illness that Tsuande had been working hours ever day for the past 4 years trying to cure, she had come up with a medicine that kept him from being bed ridden but it limited how much he could do. He was still considered a Konoha ninja but he was written off as on medical leave. "Sorry dad, I knew better."

Kakashi started to leave the room but Kimimaro grabbed him by the arm "Be careful Kaka-nii she's strong."

A smile crossed the older brother's face, he was going to have his work cut out for him when Hinata healed. The young girl wanted to start back the next day but his brother had shattered her arm in the area it was broke and she needed at least a few days of rest. Kakashi gave her a few things she could practice with like she had to learn to power electronics and light blubs. She even found humor in making her hand a natural buzzer which she loved using on her family members, she had to learn she couldn't do it on her mother or her cousin cause they had water nature but her father would sent it right back to her it was a joke they had. It was like every time they would see each other they would see who could shock who first. Hanabi was jealous that they could do it and she couldn't but her parents promised that after her graduation from the ninja academy they'd work on her chakra nature, which was parent code for "You don't have lightening nature." Like their mother Hanabi had water nature and their family didn't want to break her heart, kinda explained why Hiashi told Hinata not to shock her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Temari finally stumbled into the Nara Compound and found Shikamaru sparring with looked like a little version of him but with golden eyes… did he already have a kid and a girl? She had to find out, "Shikamaru-kun I'm lost can you help me?"

The younger boy turned around "Ohhhh who's the blonde Shika? Is she your girlfriend?"

Great he was never going to live this down, "Sabuku-sama what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question Shika IS…SHE…YOUR…GIRL…FRIEND?"

"Shut up Bradley! No she's not my girlfriend she's my competition for the next round of the exams."

"You shouldn't fight a girl."

"You fight Hanabi!"

"Yea but Hanabi IS my GIRLFRIEND, it's how we tease."

"Troublesome."

Temari was getting frustrated how could they just forget she was there? "Hello? Girl in question here!"

"Oh yea, what are you doing? I'm not training today you can't spy on me. You think that I haven't noticed you watching me?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright red really quickly "I-its not like you think Shika-kun."

"Stop with the kun bullshit and tell me what you want."

She was pissed "Forget it, just forget it! I was going to ask you to join me for lunch but nevermind it!"

Watching the pissed off girl walk away Shikamaru turned his head to the sky and put his hands behind his head and sighed "What a drag."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next 2 weeks went by rather uneventful for most but of course the queen of drama had her problems, which explained why she had to tell her boyfriend the news before the exam… "Kankuro! We need to talk…."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I know it sucked but I needed to kill a month in between the exam first round and second… I'm sorry but next chapter will be Hinata vs Neji and possibly Shikamaru vs Temari


	19. Chapter 17

Seriously I'm starting to think about stop writing this story cause it seems like one im losing passion for it and two it don't seem like anyone really wants to read this anymore…. And my brother CisarFenix wrote the back story for the character based on him Saito Kento so you look it up and read it, it's pretty good and it saved me the time of explaining it that and he wanted to write it

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura kept looking for Kankuro she had to tell him the news before the exam, she wasn't sure if she was scared or excited. She knew that after the exam he'd be heading home so she had to talk to him before hand, she found him with his siblings but an exam proctor took her to the stands because "whatever it was it could wait". She really hoped it could…

She finally took a seat in the stands with Ino, Nao, Matsuri, Choji, Karin, Kin, and Sai she looked over the balcony to see Genma and that stupid piece of hay in his mouth. "Welcome all to this years Chunnin Exams I am the proctor for this stage Shiranui Genma. You ready to get this thing going?" He awaited the for the cheering to end "First up is a battle of the Hyuga! We have the young heiress Hyuga Hinata going up against her older cousin the Hyuga genius Hyuga Neji."

Hinata stood in front of Neji he had the look of determination in his eyes while hers showed fear and uncertainty, this might just be a quick battle. "Ready Hyuga-san?"

Neji very proudly and boldly answered "Hai."

"Hyuga-sama are you ready?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment, could she go thru with this? Could she fight her cousin? She looked up in the stands to see her mother's soft smile, her little sister cheering for her, and her father… he was stoic as usual but he gave her a nod and a quick smirk. That's all Hinata needed to give her the confidence boost she needed "Hai!"

"Alright GO!"  
Hinata made the first strike but missed Neji had pivoted last second before the gentle fist attack should have struck him in the stomach. He returned with a strike to the back of her neck knocking her to the ground. "Just stay down Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked up with a trail of blood coming from the corner of her lip "Never." She grabbed his leg and smirked "**Chidoiri**"

Neji screamed in pain as the electricity surged thru him giving her time to get up and just as regained his composure they were again throwing gentle fist strikes Hinata got in stance and attacked "**Eight Trigrams: Sixty**-" only to be sent flying by Neji's **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**. She staggered to get back up she was really beaten and weak, she even considering not getting up but she wanted to prove to the village she wasn't just another heiress. She took one more look across the crowd and caught eye of Nao, her best friend, the look of worry in her eyes with a hint of- was that disappointment? That was it she had to continue! She slowly made her way back to Neji whose was near his limit but not nearly as bad as Hinata, she had one chance if this didn't go right she would lose. She tripped and grabbed her cousin's shirt she looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry Neji-nii."

From the crowd it looked like just both Hyuga's bodies gave out on them when in reality the near ranged attack of both of them at the same time caused both of them to lose consciousness, Hinata hit Neji in the chest with an electrified gentle fist while simultaneously Neji had hit her with one of his regular gentle fist strikes to her stomach, considering how weak Hinata was and how much stronger Neji was if Hinata hadn't hit him in the chest and shocked his heart he still would've been standing. Hiashi and Hizashi both stood up wondering what was the verdict, Hanabi hid her face in her mother's shirt who herself was really terrified but tried not to show it for the sake of her daughter. Genma stood in the middle of the field looking at both of the children "IT'S A TIE!"

The crowd was quiet except for the third Hokage and fourth Kazekage who sat in the Kage box, "You have some very strong genin in your village Hokage-sama."

"You're one to talk the 3 youngest of your children have all made it this far, I believe your daughter is up next."

"Yesss Temari is the apple of my eye, she reminds me so much of her mother, I wish she was still alive to see her daughter become a chunin."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata awoke in the first aid room of the exams with Neji in the bed next to her, she tried to get up but it hurt too much too move. "Don't get up Hinata-sama you have too many injuries."

Hinata looked over to see Shizune "I want to watch the rest of the exam though."

"Well if you promise not to over exert yourself you can sit with your family. I'll call for Ko to walk you up there."

Shizune left the room and not long after Neji woke up "Hn. I feel like I got ran over by a truck. Hinata-sama?"

"Good morning sleepy head."

"You really got me good, I thought I had you but I guess fate had another plan in store for me."

Fate Fate Fate that's all Neji ever talked about but before she could say anything Ko showed up to take the two Hyuga's to the stadium seats with their parents.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ko helped to the two injured Hyugas to their parent's seats Hiashi couldn't have been more proud of his daughter, she nearly won the fight against her much stronger cousin. They had made it back half way thru Temari and Shikamaru's fight which considering they were both very smart strategists it was going to be one hell of a fight. Everyone thought it would never end it was just failed attempts at wind gusts and shadow tricks. To the ninja eye it was just a guessing game of who would get the first hit, but to the untrained eye it was a thrill. Temari sent out a gust of wind that sent Shikamaru flying into the barrier of the arena, he laid there not moving as Temari opening her fan completely. It gleamed like a freshly sharpened knife as she held it above his neck "You were kinda cute, too bad you have to die."

A foot from his neck she froze, "Sorry woman I have other plans."

Temari looked down her shadow had been compromised by Shikamaru's shadow mimic technique, "You wouldn't dare Nara."

The lazy genius put his arms behind his head and looked at the sky, "You're right for once, I don't **HAVE** to kill you so I won't." He looked at the Hokage "The battle here is done."

Genma announced that the winner was Shikamaru as he released a very angry Temari, she dropped to the ground slamming her fists on the ground how could she lose to that… that…that sloth!

~X~X~X~X~X~

Kankuro watched as his sister had yet another one of her Suna famous temper tantrums he didn't even notice Sasori walking up beside him. "You think she more upset about losing or about the Nara still sees her as a pain in the ass?"

"How'd you get in here? I thought only people fighting today were allowed back here."

"Don't worry about that little brother, you should be prepping for your battle. Don't forget that you're up next." Sasori pushed back Kankuro's hood and messed up his hair "You've got to show that puppet master's aren't to be messed with."

Fixing his hood he watched his brother walk away, his mind was on everything but the battle he looked up in the stands at his Konoha friends Nao and Hinata were all chatty and laughing. Naruto had brought a ton of food for him and Choji, Ino was laughing at how cute her boyfriend was, TenTen was checking on Neji no matter how much he pushed her away and Karin and Sai were busy arguing over who would win the next battle. The pink hair of his girlfriend stood out so well in the crowd and so did the tears in her beautiful emerald eyes. Why was she crying? He looked down at her hands that were ever so gently rubbing her stomach, was she trying to tell him something.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Shino stood in the arena awaiting his friend and temporary opponent Genma stood there "The next battle is between Abarame Shino and Sabuku no Kankuro, wait where is he?"

Kankuro walked to the gate to the battlefield but he couldn't muster the courage to walk out there, Shino was his friend no his best friend. That and with Temari being so weak he needed to save his energy for later. From the darkness of the tunnel "I forfeit!"

He did it in there so no one could see his shame, he felt like by doing this he didn't deserve to be a genin much less be in chunnin exams. He really hated himself for this… what a loser he was.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Shino met up with his friends, or more importantly Sakura "Pinky-chan what is the matter?"

Her bug-loving friend startled the pinkette, "Oh Buggy-kun nothing, just something I need to talk to Kankuro-kun about."

Shino noticed her cradling her stomach "Sakura come with me, we need to talk." She took his hand and they left the arena "Talk, Now!"

Sakura guess she couldn't hide it any longer, she guessed since Kankuro was leaving later today Shino would make a better father figure. "Shino…I'm… I'm… I'm…."

"Pregnant?" The two teens turned and were shocked to see Naruto's father Minato Sakura shook her head yes. "Whose the father?"

"Sabuku no Kankuro."

Minato sighed and shook his head, "What do you plan to do with the baby, you know Konoha outlaws abortion. You'd have to go to Suna with him if that's what you wish."

Emerald eyes started glimmering with tears "I-I-I w-w-ant t-t-to ke-keep th-the ba-baby."

Shino pulled Sakura close to him as she allowed the tears to flow he gently stroked her hair "Don't worry Sakura, I'll always be here for you and" he put his hand on her stomach "the beautiful life in here."

She couldn't help but smile sure she loved Kankuro but she knew he was going to leave today and Shino would probably take on the role of father. She felt so safe in his arms, and she fit so well it was almost like she was meant to be there.

Unknown to the three ninja Kankuro was watching, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't need to… His girlfriend in the arms of his best friend was all he needed to know. That was it he was ready to go through with the plan, broken heart and all.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Sabuku no Gaara versus Uchiha Sasuke"

The sleep deprived Sand Sib stood in front of the overconfident Uchiha both waiting for the other to move. The crowd was silent, Hinata sat on the edge of her seat she wanted to see just how far her man had advanced in strength, she was going to need a good sparring partner. Fugaku was sitting beside Hiashi both of them wondering if the boy could prove himself. In everyone's eye at least one of them had something to prove wither it was cause Sasuke was an Uchiha or even cause he was the future husband of the Hyuga heiress. Gaara on the other hand was the son of the Kazekage who was watching from the Kage box.

Seeing that his opponent wasn't going to move Sasuke threw a few Shiriken only to be stopped by a wall of sand. "**Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Justu!**" the fire just surrounded Gaara's defensive ball turning it into glass. He came charging at the glass dome as the crowd gasped, they knew it was a bad idea even though he didn't, his fist shattered the glass sending shrapnel everywhere, cutting Sasuke and his clothes and allowing the sand to seep out and grab him by his leg and arm crushing them. He screamed out in pain, Hinata hid her face in my mother's chest and Mikoto gripped her husband's hand that much harder, Fugaku was losing feeling in his hand but he understood his wife's pain. His son was no Itachi so he wasn't exactly sure he had what it took to defeat Gaara.

Sasuke was tired of all the stupid sand he had to use **IT**! He held his arm down and sent a flow of Lightening chakra to his arm, soon the arena was filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds "**Chidori!**" He dragged his arm that was leaving a crater-like path on the ground as he penetrated thru Gaara's ultimate defense. He pulled his arm out not sure if the blood on his arm was his or Gaara's or both.

The crowd looked down to see what had happened, Sasori praying nothing was going on to compromise their plan. Temari and Kankuro hoping nothing had happen to trigger a certain something, and Baki… Well Baki really didn't give a rats ass.

Inside the protective sand shield Gaara saw a warm red liquid falling from his forehead, he was bleeding? Yes he was bleeding, the blood set off something in the demented boys mind.

Sasuke could do nothing but wait to see if he had won, but he knew he hadn't when a maniacal laugh came from within. The sand dome started to crumble as it revived a half possessed Gaara, the crowd would have gasped but they were all asleep. Fake Anbu had put to sleep the entire crowd, Temari and Kankuro grabbed Gaara and made a break for it only to be followed by Sasuke. His fight wasn't over, not yet!

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Hinata yawned as Shino awaked her, since he, Sakura, and the Fourth had been outside the arena when the justu had happened they had been forgotten. Soon all of the Kohona 15 were awoken Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino embarked on their mission to save their village. Kakashi was not far behind, which was a bad idea on his part when he quickly ran into the eldest of the sand siblings Sasori.

**BANG** "What was that?"

"Don't worry about that Kakashi you need to worry about your life instead."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Hokage stood up he couldn't believe his eyes "Who would've known the Sand Village would break our alliance? Today is surely a sad day."

"It'ssss about to get worsssse ssssenssssei."

Hiruzen turned to the Kazekage "Did you say something Sabuku-sama?"

The "Kazekage" took off his robes to reveal a sweet young woman in sound ninja clothing "Don't you recognizzzze me ssssenssssei?"

"I have to say that I do not."

"I'm Orchimaru."

The old man couldn't help but gush "You used a forbidden justu? I warned you about those."

"I ssstopped lissstening to you when you appointed sssomone elssse as your ssssucesssssor. And I mussst admit I've made a much better ssssucesss of myself by doing sssso."

He bit his thumb and rubbed it against the tattoo on his forearm summoning three giant snakes. Minato jumped up there "Hokage-sama!" only to be stopped by a barrier created by 4 sound ninja.

Orchimaru pulled off his innocent girl mask "Ssssspeak of the devil and he ssssshall come, the sssstupid like fucker that took my posssition of Hokage! Ssssit back and watch Minato asss your precioussss Hokage diessss before your eyesss.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Karin awoke a clearly faking Kento "Kento wake up!"

"Ugh what happened?"

"The sand and sound are attacking!"

Kento was one hell of an actor, as he acted speechless as if he knew nothing of the attack. "I'll help!"

Nao, Kiba, and Sai saw this as a perfect time to go after the man who ruined not only their lives but the lives of many talented ninja, Danzo.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kento ran into none other than Baki "Hello old friend."

"Hello Uchiha how can I help you?"

The raven-haired male rubbed his chin and fake pondered for a second "For starters you can drop dead."

Baki's one uncovered eye looked in shock "This is defiance! What about our agreement?"

"That was between your Kage and Orchimaru, I had no part in that, so now your death with be so much sweeter."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

hope ya like please review


	20. sorry

Sorry to all who enjoyed this story, I've been out of commission so long I'm not sure I can continue this or a few other stories. That or I've lost my motivation because of changes in the Naruto manga. I'm sorry. But thank you for all your support and reviews of my stories.

Love

Danietastic


End file.
